Life is a Highway
by DeathShark
Summary: It is said life is a long, undirected road that has no stops. For Arlong and Nami they learn this as a couple. Inspired by the Nissin noodle commercials called One Piece Hungry Days.
1. Chapter 1: Crossing the Line

Chapter 1: Crossing the Line

**AN: So I found the Nissin noodle commercials called One Piece Hungry Days on youtube. Especially with the one that featured Nami because those of us that are Arlong fans, we finally had the chance to see what he looked like as a human. Seeing that made me want to finish an old story that I had started back in 2008 that was around Arlong and Nami as a couple. So the story takes place after Nami and her friends have all graduated High School and yes, Arlong in this story is his human version. As a human, he will be OOC from the Arlong we all know. Also, Belle-mere and FIsher Tiger are not dead so you will see them later on. Tiger will also have a human version. I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! **

Today was the day! Today would be the day Nami told would finally tell the arrogant jerk she worked for, for the last two years that she was quitting. Arlong had it coming and she was determined to walk out that door with her head high. Since the day he hired her as a part-time dishwasher for Arlong Park, he had never respected her nor treated in a fairway. He had made her life a living hell never giving a damn when she even apologized for being late. Well no more! She was so done with him and his damn attitude.

Arlong Park, the name of the restaurant Arlong owned, wouldn't open until the evening which made it nice and quiet as well as creepy inside. Arlong's idea of decor reflected a part of his personality. Yes, it had the oceanic theme but what creeped Nami out was the different species of sharks. The replica heads were mounted at certain places along the walls. From the nightmarish great white to the long nose sawtooth, every one of them with jaws opens giving the ready to strike appearance along with a red sun that was painted on the underside of their mouths. For Nami, it was enough to give anyone nightmares.

From the dining room, it was past the kitchen to the rear entrance where Arlong's had his office. The office was 7'-5 x 6'-10 but it looked smaller with the desk in there. The desk was positioned so Arlong a good view of the back door and loading dock. Nothing or no one could get in or out without him knowing. She knew she had been seen cause of the slight movement of his eyes as he glanced up from the computer monitor to the clock that hung on the wall.

"You don't start until five o'clock," Arlong said in usual his nasty arrogant tone as he leaned back in the office chair his arms resting on the armrests. "Unless you're here from some other reason."

Arlong had long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders under a brown ushanka. When Nami looked at him what came to her mind was a shark. From his angular jaw to his nose which was not as long as her friend Usopps was, but it was what he did that literally screamed a saw shark. Arlong had three nose rings piercings going down both sides and as if that wasn't enough, his teeth were filed down so they were pointed and sharp. His attire was composed of fashionable, light clothes that reflected his rich status as well as his background as a thug. He wore a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow cabana shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots (the standard uniform for the food servers) over a white tank top though he usually wore a purple T-shirt. He wore Bermuda shorts that were green and a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. A golden chain bracelet was around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them.

'You can do this, no backing down.' Nami thought as she took a small breath summoning the courage needed. "I quit," she said.

"What?!" Arlong's thin fierce light blue eyes were dark with anger. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said I quit!" Nami repeated.

"The hell you are! You are not walking out on me!"

Did he just seriously say that? Nami could not believe that he said something that outrageous. "Out on you?!Hello?! You are acting like this is a relationship which it isn't!"

It was a mistake on Arlong's part. A honest one, but he was too proud to admit that especially in front of Nami. "Well if it was," he said angrily. "Putting up with you wouldn't be worth the headache."

"Do you know what you are?" Nami said. "You are the biggest arrogant jerk I have ever met!"

Now Arlong was a hot head and Nami's insult just pissed him beyond anything. The chair he was sitting crashed on the floor as he came out of it so fast that he knocked it over as he slammed both hands down onto the desk that everything on it shook. "Arrogant jerk?! Who do the hell do you think you are talking to, Nami?!"

What he was expecting was to see the girl cower as usual bowing as she apologized for upsetting him only that wasn't happening. Nami did not cower she stood firm and unyielding and her warm chocolate brown eyes showed a fierce fire of pure defiance. This certainly was not the girl who he bullied and harassed for the last two years. Oh no, this was a young woman who had the damn guts and fire to actually challenge his authority and seeing this got Arlong's attention in one hell of a way. She boldly matched his intimidation act by slamming her hands down on the desk. What happened next was beyond was something neither would have done and who made the move first is still a mystery, but their little fierce argument turned into a kiss that Arlong did not want to end.

Her lips were so soft and so warm against his. The tenderness of that kiss sent shivers up and down Arlong's spine that it was pure bliss. Tenderly he cupped both hands around the girl's face bringing her closer kissing her with a sudden hungry desire. How long this went on neither one knew but it came to an end when Nami broke their kiss. "I'm sorry," she said just before she ran out.

Arlong reached down righting his chair and fell back into it looking at the ceiling. He was in deep shit. Hell, they both were. They had crossed a line and there was no going back, no do-over. It had happened. Really happened. He and Nami had kissed and he loved every second of it. No matter how he had enjoyed it, Arlong knew this could come back and bite him right in the ass. 'Damn it, I can lose everything,' he thought bitterly.

It was then his cell rang and glancing at the caller's ID, did Arlong sigh. "Big Brother, I really screwed up this time," he said the moment he answered.

"Arlong, what did you do and start at the beginning."

~~.~~.~~

When Nami arrived home she was thankful that neither her adoptive mother, Belle-mere or her adopted sister, Nojiko was there or they would see how upset she was. She hurried to her room, shutting the door and fell back onto the bed staring at the ceiling. She replayed everything that happened especially the one thing that never should have happened.

'What did I do?' she thought. 'I went there to tell that jerk that I quit and what did I do? I kissed Arlong! I kissed him and I enjoyed it'. Tears welled up as she felt ashamed of her actions.

Her cell phone which laid on the bed stand began to vibrated and she picked it up. She didn't recognize the number but there was an odd chance that one of her friends probably Luffy got a new cell, forgot to tell her and was calling.

"Hello?" she said.

"Nami."

The voice on the other end was the last person she thought would ever call and her eyes widen with shock and surprise. "A-arlong?"

"Don't hang up. Please.'' He sounded so different. As if he was a different person at that moment. "I want to talk."

"Talk?" Nami said. "There is nothing to-,"

"Nothing? You know that is not true," Arlong said. "What about us?"

"Us? Arlong, what happened was a mistake."

The silence that followed seemed like an eternity. "Do you believe that?" he asked her.

"What?"

"Can you honestly say that?"

"Y-yes," she said with slight hesitation.

"Prove it," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"You say it to me," Arlong said. "Tonight."

Nami heard the end call beep and all she could do was stare at her phone.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong laid his phone down on the desk and closed his eyes. 'I hope Big Brother is right about this,' he thought.

~~Flashback~~

"_Big Brother, I really screwed up this," Arlong said the moment he answered the call._

"_Arlong, what did you do and start at the beginning?"_

"_The girl that I have as a part-time dishwasher comes in here and has the nerve to me she is quitting," he said still slightly aggravated. _

"_I wonder why." _

"_Tiger, do you want me to continue or what?" _

"_Calm down Arlong," Tiger said. "So she tells you that she is leaving." _

"_Yeah and I tell her that is not happening. Well, we had an argument and...we kissed." _

"_Wait wait. You two kissed?" _

_Arlong groaned, "That is what I just said." _

"_So you kiss her or she kisses you?" _

"_Does it god damn matter? It doesn't matter if Nami kissed me or if I kissed her first," Arlong was losing his patience with his big brother. "What matters is I can get in serious trouble and if that happens, I will lose everything." _

"_Arlong, take a deep breath and relax." _

"_Relax?! You want me to relax? Have you been paying attention to what I've said at all?" _

"_She likes you." _

"_What?" Arlong was not sure he had just heard Tiger right. Nami liking him? No, his big brother had to be wrong. There was no way that girl liked him not on that level. "Nami...no, she doesn't like me." _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_She called me an arrogant jerk!" _

_Laughter erupted on the other end and Arlong glared at the cell phone held in his hand debating whether he should just hang up. No, he couldn't do that. No matter how mad Tiger made him at times, he could never hate him. Slowly the laughter died down. "I already like her," Tiger said with a good hearty chuckle. "She got you painted right on the money." _

"_You know you are a damn ass at times," Arlong grumbled. "Still I do not believe she likes in any way." _

"_Well that is your fault," Tiger said. "You always had problems when it comes to women." _

_Not my problem and why should I give care?" _

"_Right there, that attitude of yours. Arlong, I get you always had to be this tough guy when you were a kid growing up on the streets." Tiger's tone took a serious note. "You're not that scared kid anymore and maybe it's time you changed some or you're going to spend the rest of your life miserable and alone. You don't even speak to that half-sister of yours." _

"_Shyarly and I don't agree on certain things you know that," he said. "And you're trying to distract me as usual." _

"_How are you about this girl, Nami?"_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, smart ass. How do you feel towards her?" _

_Arlong was silent as confusion clouded his thoughts at that moment. How Did he feel? He never cared about Nami and he treated her like she was nothing. Yet the moment he replayed that kiss, he felt strange. He felt a tingle like a small electric shock go through him as he pictured her clearly in his mind. The fire he saw in her eyes the way she looked at that moment. So defiant. So beautiful. He felt a tightening in his chest as his breath seemed to be caught in his throat. He realized right there and then that he had actual feelings for her, feelings that were so strange and alien to him. "I-," he found it hard to talk as the words seemed to be stuck. _

"_You're in love," Tiger said. _

_No that couldn't be right. There was no way he had fallen in love with a girl like her and yet he longed to taste her lips again. To touch her...NO! He quickly dismissed the untold fantasies and images that filled his head. This did not feel right to him. Yet it was there and he couldn't deny that very truth that he wanted to hide from. Big Brother was right. He had at that very moment fallen hard for the orange-haired beauty who dared to challenge him, called him an arrogant jerk and then to kiss with such tenderness that he hungered for it. "What should I do?" _

"_Talk to her." Tiger told him. _

~~End Flashback~~

He opened his eyes looking at the clock which read four o'clock. 'An hour before she gets here.' Taking a few moments to gather his thoughts Arlong heard his staff coming in. Kuroobi and Chew being loud as usual.

"So did you even watch the game?"

"Dude, it was a snooze fest," Chew said. "Feel asleep like during the third inning."

"Of course you would!"

"Quiet out there," Arlong snapped feeling the need to get back to his old self. "I was enjoying the quiet until you two came in."

"Damn you're moody today," Kurrobi shot back before he stood in the doorway. "Just to give ya a heads up looks like we got a nice thunder boomer coming in. You want us to check on the generator?"

"You do your jobs," Arlong said getting up from the chair. "I'll make sure we're ready in case of anything. No way I'm losing any business if some stupid power outage happens."

"Looks like the boss man is determined to be the badass as usual," Chew said.

"And who has the bragging rights for being the best around here?" Arlong said with a smirk. "Now get your asses moving cause we will have customers soon."

~~.~~.~~

The storm hit just before Nami was even reached the door to Arlong Park and though she carried her umbrella she still got caught in a torrent of rain. It was the usual crowd of customers with a few new ones. 'That'll make Arlong happy.' she thought as she shook the raindrops off the umbrella.

"At least you're not running late. For once."

Nami did not dare look at Arlong though the remark was not as nasty as usual. It was better to avoid any eye contact for the moment and she just nodded. She just wanted to get the shift over with and then go home. "May I please go get my apron?"

Arlong had been standing just right that he had blocked her path and he moved aside so she could pass. "We're still going to have that little talk before you leave though," he whispered near her ear.

Nami said nothing but hurried to the kitchen as fast she could go. Arlong sighed mentally this was going to be a long and rough night for both of them. The storm that was raging outside had passed by just before the restaurant closed for the night and Nami planned to get out as fast as possible except that didn't go as she had hoped for. He was at the main entrance hands in the pockets of his shorts looking up at the night sky. What she found strange was that the man looked actually peaceful and calm before he looked in her direction. No getting away on this and he was making sure.

"Fine," she said bitterly pulling a chair out from the table near the door. "We'll talk."

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

Nami blinked as she stared at him. This was not Arlong she knew. No way this was him. "Do what?"

"The kiss," he said. "Why did you do it?"

She really didn't have an answer to that when she herself had no reason why she did it. Was it at that time a mere heat of the moment? They were arguing and then they were sharing that kiss. It was something so innocent that it should have never had happened. Nami held her head down staring at her folded hands that rested on her legs. "I don't have an answer."

"So you had no real reason did you?"

"No."

"So it was as you said, a mistake."

"Yes."

She gave a startled jump when she felt his fingers curl under her chin lifting her head up so she was staring into his face. "Say it," Arlong said. "Say it to my face that what happened was a mistake. Say it and I won't stop you from leaving."

She could do that and once she did, she could leave here for good. "It was a-," she wanted to say the word, but she couldn't. It wouldn't come out no matter how much she wanted to say, 'it was a mistake'. Why couldn't she say it? Why? _Just say it! Say it and you're free of him! _Tears of frustration well up in her eyes streaming down her face. "I-I can't! I can't say it!" She was ashamed of herself because that one moment had now cost her the one chance to be rid of him.

To see the girl like this. To see the tears flowing because she couldn't say it was enough to humble Arlong. The girl had done the impossible and she didn't even realize she had done it. What he was feeling was so frightening and confusing at the same time. His body was moving without him even realizing it as he brushes the tears away. He needed her. He truly needed her. Not to possess or own but to want her in a way he never believed possible. He had fallen in love with the girl. "No more tears," he said his tone gentle.

"I couldn't say it," she said with a sob.

"I know."

"I couldn't say it because...I enjoyed it."

Her confession floored him. She actually enjoyed it? "You what?" he said.

She looked at him and those beautiful brown eyes were full of shame. "I enjoyed kissing you," she said.

To hear her say it was music to his ears and he saw no reason to deny her something she enjoyed. "Nami," he asked. "Would you object if I wish to kiss you?"

"No."

He stood guiding her from the chair before he leaned forward to kiss her a passion that he never knew let alone believed existed. Yes, they crossed a line and they certainly had no desire to go back.

**Well, Arlong and Nami have indeed crossed a serious line.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Interesting Evening

Chapter 2: A Interesting Evening

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

Two and half months passed since Arlong and Nami started their relationship. They of course, had their ups and downs like all couples do. Keeping their relationship on what Arlong said had to be the professional level aka him still being the nasty bully toward Nami proved to be a challenge when she was scheduled to work. There a few times he had gone a slight tad too far bringing Nami was close to tears would he be quick to back off and the mere moment they were alone even if it was a few seconds, he would apologize for overdoing it. Other than that they took their relationship nice and slow.

~~.~~.~~

"So when are you planning to tell your family?" Arlong asked Nami one night.

"I haven't really decided yet," she said.

They were relaxing on the couch in the apartment Arlong shared with his big brother, Tiger. The apartment was a good size with 2 good size bedrooms, one of which had a master bath that Arlong had claimed, a huge living room and a decent-sized kitchen along with a balcony that had a beautiful view of the bay. Nami had to admit that Arlong did have a good sense of taste when it came to the furniture which was what one would find in a normal modern home. His taste in clothing...well, she was still working with that. Tonight Arlong was wearing a Hawaiian Aloha shirt that was black with pastel leaves that for once was buttoned up halfway up and natural-colored cargo pants.

Arlong shifted his attention to the girl who was resting against him and couldn't help but ask something that had been on his mind. "Your reason wouldn't be because you're ashamed of me, would it?" he asked.

She sat up with large innocent eyes that reflected the surprise in them. "I can't believe you would suggest such a thing?"

"Nami, we've been seeing each other for close to three months and you are still avoiding telling your family," he said looking at her with what was referred to as his serious manner. "What am I supposed to think?"

Before Nami could answer Tiger walked through the door with an armload of pizzas. "You two behaving?" he asked.

Now Nami thought Arlong was tall, 6'7" to her 5'7", but his big brother was taller. Tiger was 8'2" tall and he had a long rectangular face with wide lips with slight peach fuzz, a thick dark beard, and sideburns, and he had long, curly hair. He wore a camouflage-patterned bandanna, simple white A-shirt paired with plain pants held up by a belt and simple sandals. He had a broad and muscular physique with thin long legs.

Arlong looked at him. "Uhm, what is with all the pizza?"

"Do not tell me you forgot the guys were coming over to watch the game," Tiger said as he walked into the kitchen.

"The guys," Nami looked worried. "As in Kuroobi and Chew?"

"And what game?" Arlong was not looking very happy.

Tiger calmly walked out a bottle of water in his hand. "Yes and I told you like a week ago," he answered them.

Arlong was close to losing his temper. Nami knew this because being around him for so long she learned the signals and they were starting to show from the change in his breathing to the clenching of his jaw. She knew it best to get Arlong somewhere where he could just let lose his temper and some of them could get pretty nasty. Like the one he had a week ago that was a bad one.

A week ago...

"Who the hell does that rat faced-,"

Nami had just stepped in the kitchen area to hear Arlong just starting to lose it. She quickened her pace to the office where he was pacing like a caged animal arm above his head, unclenching then clenching his fists. The entire kitchen staff was staying clear being they knew how Arlong got when he lost his temper having witnessed a few times.

"Arlong, calm down," Nami said gently as she placed a hand on his chest. She felt the wild beating of his heart. "Come on, you need to calm down some."

Kuroobi dared to take a peek and was pretty sure Nami was dead since he and Chew both knew Arlong since they were kids. "Girl, you're-,"

"Kuroobi, I'll handle this," Nami said giving the man a warning look. "Just keep working and let me handle this!"

'She's so fired after this,' Kuroobi thought. 'Arlong won't let her get away with this.'

The moment he was gone Nami focused on getting her man calmed down. "Arlong, you really need to calm down."

Arlong knew he was about to lose all self-control. "Nami, just leave me alone," he said his breathing almost coming in loud huffs and he was starting to get some painful headaches.

Nami had seen him lose it a few times and it costs a few repairs too. "No," she said, taking him by the hand. "Outside."

"Nami..."

"We're going outside where you can lose your temper."

Once outside the back entrance, Arlong just lost it. Nami sat on the concrete steps not leaving him not when she knew he needed her. A few trash cans went flying, but what made Nami really panic was the moment Arlong punched the wall of the brick building that next Arlong Park. He just stood there his shoulders slumping and he staggered back a few steps, blood dripping from the knuckles of his right hand onto the street.

"Arlong," she was up and down the steps as she rushed to him, grasping his bloody hand. "We need to get this tended to."

He looked at her his expression blank and he allowed her to lead him back into the restaurant to his office. He sat there silent as he watched the young woman clean his bloodied knuckles and bandaging the hand. The moment she closed the first-aid kit did Arlong wrap his left arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "I could have hurt you," he said. "Nami, if I ever did-," He couldn't finish the sentence.

Nami wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair. "You didn't," she whispered.

~~.~~.~~

"Let's go," Nami said, taking his hand into hers. "We can go somewhere else."

Leave? He was not doing that just because Tiger had the guys coming over. He was not having their evening ruined. "Wait right here," Arlong said. "I'll be right back."

He went into the kitchen right to the counter where Tiger placed the pizzas. "Eight large," he said as he went through the pizzas picking out two and setting them aside. "Down to six large now." Arlong grabbed a couple of plates, cups, napkins and a 2 liter of soda. "Now to finish up our evening."

"Whoa," Tiger said seeing Arlong carrying two of the pizzas. "What are you doing?"

"I'm planning on finishing my evening with Nami and I think it's fair if you pay for our dinner," Arlong said. He looked at Nami. "Can you get the door?"

"S-sure." Nami's face was flushed as she opened the door to Arlong's room.

Arlong took notice of how nervous Nami was which actually surprised him the moment he set the pizzas down. "Hey," he said resting his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you so nervous?"

"It's just-," she looked around at the room they were in. "This is your room."

The room which was a bigger than her bedroom especially with a master bath in it had a king-size pure black platform bed which was placed at the window, two 2-drawer washed black nightstands to which one that had the pizzas on, a black six drawer dresser that had long linear handles that a 43 inch HD tv sitting on top along with the newest blu ray player and just behind that was a hi-fi entertainment system that had the Bluetooth connectivity. Along the wall nearest to the door were three black mobile steel bookcases that were filled with various movies and tv shows that were either on DVD or blu ray.

He couldn't help but smile at her innocence before he kissed her lightly on her lips. "Nami, do you not trust me?"

"I trust you," she said.

"Then you know I would never force you to do something you are not comfortable with." he moved his hands to wrap his arms around her waist. "Let's enjoy the rest of the evening."

It was enjoyable with only a few headaches which were only when Tiger, Kuroob, and Chew got a little too loud at certain points and Arlong had to remind them to keep it down for the sake of their neighbors. "Lucky I haven't caught hell from the landlord for that," Arlong muttered.

Nami had been quietly looking over Arlong's little collection of movies there a few sharks themed ones not that surprised her when one caught her attention and she picked it up. Arlong peeked over her shoulder and a groan escaped him at the very title: Sharktopus.

"You know what it sounds like," she said with a small giggle.

"Yeah I know," he grumbled. "Tiger's idea of a joke for my birthday a few years back. The movie sucked and you can tell it was cheaply made."

"When is your birthday," Nami asked.

"I thought you knew," Arlong said, taking a seat on the bed. "It's May 3rd."

Nami nodded as she pulled out her cell, marking it on the calendar and took notice to how late it was, "Belle-mere is gonna kill me."

Arlong found it odd that she referred to her mother by her name and made a mental note to ask her about that later. "Just call and say you forgot because you were having a good time," he suggested. "She should understand. I mean you certainly are not a little girl anymore. You call and I'll take care of the trash."

~~.~~.~~

"Nami, do you know how late it is?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Nami said. "I'll be home."

"Well if you want you can stay at your friend's place," Belle-mere said.

Along had just come back as Nami's eyes widened. "I really can come home and besides I don't have a change of clothes."

He gestured to put the call on speaker so he could listen as well. "What is going on?" he mouthed to Nami as she hit the speaker button.

"Nami, I'm sure your friend won't mind lending you something for the night," Belle-mere said. "Just make sure you come home in the morning before you leave for work. You don't need that ass bastard you work for giving you hell."

Nami was quick to put a hand over Arlong's mouth before he said something. "Arlong had mellowed some and I think we have an understanding of each other, but I will be home in the morning."

"Good girl," Belle-mere said. "See you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too. Night." Nami said hanging up.

"Ass bastard," Arlong said with a hmph. "Is that you called me before we started seeing each other."

"Now you see why I haven't said anything yet," Nami said. "And I called you a lot worse, but that was then."

"Arrogant jerk was one of them if I recall right."

She looked at him before shaking her head. "How do you want to handle the sleeping arrangements?"

"Nami, I think we can share the same bed," he said. "Unless you prefer I take the coach in case you think I can not behave with you."

"You have so far when we are alone," she said wrapping arms around his neck. "I'll take the chance to share."

"You will have to tell your mother about us though."

"Arlong?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and just kiss me," Nami said.

He grinned more than willing to do as asked. Their private moment though was interrupted by the unexpecting opening of the door and the stun and shocked expressions on Kurrobi and Chew and it was harder to say who was more shocked because of poor Nami looking like a deer in headlights.

"What the-." Chew started to say.

"-hell," Kuroobi finished it for him.

"Hi guys," Nami said nervously wishing at that very moment she could disappear.

Arlong gave a frustrated sigh. This was not the way he wanted his childhood friends to find out especially with Nami being in his room.

"So you and Nami are seriously dating?" Chew asked the moment the truth literally sank in.

"Chew, I think that is pretty obvious," Kuroobi muttered. "Wait, have you guys been sleeping together?"

If Arlong had not been holding Nami, he would have murdered Kuroobi right then and there. "What the hell I do with my girl is none of your damn business," he snapped. "Tiger, I thought you guys were watching the game?"

Tiger stood behind the guys looking actually amused before his expression turned embarrassment. "We are," he said rubbing the back of his head. "We ran out of beer and I went to get some more."

"And you couldn't take them with you?"

"Dud, I had to take a serious piss," Chew said.

"Don't say in front of Nami," Arlong snapped at him. "I don't even need to know."

"Maybe I'll just go home," Nami said. "This looks like it will require your attention."

"No!" This came out of Arlong, Kuroobi, Chew, and Tiger.

"Why don't you get cleaned up," Arlong whispered in her ear. "I'll get a shirt out for you." He turned his attention to the two still hanging around the doorway of his room. "You two. Kitchen. Now!"

"Arlong, go a little easy on them," Nami said. "Please."

He gave a rumbling sigh that sounded more like a growl. Nami was asking a lot of him since he really wanted to hurt both Kuroobi and Chew. They were lucky that she had asked him not to hurt them but it wouldn't stop him from giving a damn ear chewing. He nodded to her request before glaring at his friends. The message was pretty clear. Out. Now.

"We're screwed," Chew said as he closing the door.

"Wow," Kuroobi replied. "What was your first clue?"

"Not the way I wanted them to learn about us," Arlong said still upset as he opened the dresser drawer and tossed her a T-shirt. "Will this do?"

Nami looked at the charcoal-colored shirt which featured a skull and crossbones. "It will," she said.

"Good. Now to tend to the other matter," Arlong said.

~~.~~.~~

"So how long have you guys been seeing each other?" Kuroobi asked the moment his boss/ friend stepped into the kitchen.

"Almost three months," Arlong said.

"Wow, and you haven't had sex yet," Chew said surprised.

"What is it with you and damn sex?" Arlong said.

"Dude, we know you and how it is when it comes to you wanting-," Chew started to say.

"Jeez, will you shut up," Kuroobi said. "I don't even want to know about his sex life."

"Nami and I haven't yet, okay?" Arlong was getting more and more frustrated. "Look I was going to tell you guys. I really was."

"So just how did you and little miss-," Kuroobi stopped the moment gave him a warning look. "So how did it happen between you two?"

"Argument and we ended up kissing," Arlong said keeping it nice and short. "And don't even ask who kissed who. I don't need another round of that."

"Yeah, had enough with me asking him," Tiger said chuckling as he opened a can of beer.

"Shut up," Arlong said.

"So who else knows?" Kuroobi asked.

"Just you guys."

"Wait," Tiger said. "Nami hasn't told her family or friends yet?"

"No."

"Girl is probably gonna wait until the wedding," Chew said with a laugh.

"Hey," Arlong said. "Don't be jinxing me here."

"Yeah especially since they haven't done it yet," Kuroobi added.

"I really hate you at times Kuroobi," Arlong said.

"So are we cool here or what?" Kuroobi asked. "I missing the game and I don't want to lose the bet I have with Chew."

Arlong shook his head. They were idiots at times but they had stuck by him through thick and thin for a long time. "Go ahead. Just keep it down."

"Yeah yeah," Kuroobi said grabbing a beer himself.

"We don't want to hear you two if you decide to have a little 'fun'," Chew said with a snicker.

"Keep going and I'll have you doing Nami's job for the next two months, smart mouth."

~~.~~.~~

Nami was already asleep when Arlong came into the room. He was a little surprised that she was but after the way, their evening had just ended it wasn't surprised. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants before he stepped into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Slipping carefully under the covers not wanting to disturb his girl's sleep he tucked a strand of orange hair behind her ear before lightly kissing her cheek. _I hope your family and friends take the news better whenever you decide to tell them._

**I will admit that this was a challenging chapter to write. I hope I portrayed Fisher Tiger right as a human as well as the interaction between Arlong, Kuroobi and, Chew. Read and Review as always.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth Revealed

Chapter 3: The Shocking Truth Revealed

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! **

Arlong woke slowly eyes looking at the sleeping beauty who lay snug against him a look of absolute peace on her face. Nami's head was laying on his shoulder with a hand resting on his bare chest. He moved the arm her head was resting on to hold her closer to him admiring how good she looked in the shirt he leaned her. She gave a small moan as she snuggled closer to him making his heart race and his face flush. Oh how he could have watched her for hours just sleeping, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Nami," He said. "Nami, time to wake up."

She stirred slowly bringing her hand back, fingers lightly dancing over his skin. The touch though very light was enough to send a shiver through Arlong and his breath was caught in his throat. The girl was making him lose what control he did have and she didn't even realize it.

"Mhm," her eyes fluttered before she opened them slowly. She blinked before she remembered where she was and gave a start.

"Hush," Arlong whispered. "You're safe."

"A-arlong," she said looking up into his face. "Wha-what time is it?"

He reached for his cell that laid on the nightstand and looked at the time. "It's 7:30 in the morning," he said. "I think it's best if we get up. You did promise that you would be home this morning."

She was quick to sit up at the reminder and her face grew flush as she looked Arlong laying there without a shirt on. He saw the flush that was on her cheeks and he felt a sense of pride knowing that he had that effect on the girl. "I'm...sorry," she said trying to hide her embarrassment. "I didn't mean to stare."

Arlong gave a chuckle as he reached up to brush her face tenderly. "You have no reason to apologize," he said.

The memory of their first kiss came back to him and never had he wanted to relive that very moment. Sitting up he cupped his hands around her face bringing her close to him and pressed his lips against her soft ones. Nami surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Poor Arlong was close to losing all self-control and he might have if some common sense hadn't come up and smacked him alongside the head.

He broke their kiss and he was breathing pretty hard. "You're like a bad drug," he said.

She looked at him in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"I can never get enough of you."

"You're terrible," Nami said.

Arlong just sat there and laughed.

~~.~~.~~

"So did you and your friend have fun last night?" Belle-mere asked Nami the moment she entered the kitchen.

Belle-mere standing a 6'1" tall was a relatively slim woman with long fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail with grey eyes, and a rather unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk known as a Chelsea hawk. She wore a green checkered shirt, indigo trousers, and brown sandals. Though she looked like a weak woman she was tougher than two-bit nails and it was rumored that she beat men who were bigger and tougher with just her fists. At the moment she slicing up tangerines that grew in a small grove outside of their home.

"Yes," Nami said as she picked up a tangerine. "I'm sorry that I stayed out so late."

"It doesn't matter for now," Belle-mere said as she lit a cigarette. "Just make sure you're not late for work. I don't know why you continue to work at that place especially the way that money greedy bastard treats you."

"Like I said last night, Arlong has mellowed and we came to an understanding."

"The only thing he understands is money," Belle-mere said. "Men like him will never understand anything but that and that is the one thing they will always love"

Nami struggled not to betray what she was feeling at that moment. 'You're wrong! Arlong not like that.' she wanted to say. Of course, then she would have to tell her adoptive mother the truth about her and Arlong being a relationship. It was clear that Belle-mere had no love for the man and to say that they were dating would be adding fuel to the fire. Arlong told her she would have to tell her family the truth about them but how could she? How could she ever make Belle-mere see Arlong was a different man?

"And what about your dream of becoming a navigator?" Nami's older sister, Nojiko added. "You'll never get that accomplished if you stay there as his damn dishwasher. He doesn't pay you enough for you to stay."

Nojiko was an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Like Nami, she was 5'7" in height and wore a beige sleeveless shirt though usually, she wore a green button-up shirt with yellow stripes, blue trousers, and purple sandals. She also wore pink lip gloss.

Nami felt a lump in her throat and she was slowly losing it. She needed to get away before she broke down. "I'm going to go and take a shower," Nami said.

Once in the shower all Nami could do was break down and cry. How much longer could she keep their relationship a secret? Nami loved Arlong with all her heart and she knew he loved her with all his. He wasn't the same man she had met over two years ago. He had changed because of her, because of the love that had grown between them. She feared she would soon have to choose between Arlong and her family.

Later that day...

Nami was silent when she arrived for her shift and Arlong was quick to notice the change. Once he made everything was in order, customers were taking care of did he see Nami. She seemed so distant and the moment he touched her, she gave a small cry of surprise nearly jumping out of her skin. "Easy," he said, keeping his voice low as he leads her to the office and closing the door. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Nami threw her arms around him burying her face into his chest. "Hold me," she said struggling not to cry again. "Arlong, please just hold me."

Hold her? She didn't have to ask twice and he held her in a very protective embrace, his chin resting on top of her head. What had happened between the time she had left for home and now? He felt the clutching to the material of his shirt tightening in her grip. She was scared, very scared. "Has someone threaten or even hurt you?" he asked more than ready to cause the person who may have done anything to his sweet Nami a world of serious pain.

"They'll never understand."

"They?" he asked. "Your family?"

"Yes."

~~.~~.~~

Now Arlong was good on making sure the office door was securely closed, but he was so concerned over Nami that he failed to check. The door had swung open enough that it was easy to see inside and sadly someone did. Genzo, one of the food servers had been suspicious about the sudden change between Arlong and Nami and the man seeing the door partially open looked inside. The older man gave a sharp intake as his eyes widened at the sight of the pair holding onto one another.

'That bastard," Genzo thought angrily. 'Taking advantage of that innocent girl.'

Genzo had been employed since the day Arlong Park opened and he knew the man better than anyone. Just watching Arlong with Nami was enough to anger him. How low would Arlong go-to trick a sweet girl like Nami into thinking he was somebody she could truly trust? Taking a breath, he stepped back into the dining area and was very surprised to see Belle-mere standing near the entranceway.

"Belle-mere," he said coming up to the woman. "Are you looking for Nami?"

"I was looking for you actually."

"Oh?" the man looked at her with interest. "Is there something I can help you with or even do?"

"I was wondering if you like to come and have dinner with the girls and me tomorrow night?" Belle-mere asked. "Nami managed to get a second night off so-,"

"I would be delighted and honored to do so," Genzo said. "Would eight o'clock be alright?"

"Sure," Belle-mere replied. "It gives me plenty of time to prepare my Belle-mere Special."

"Hey, Genzo!" Kuroobi called out to him. "You have customers waiting for their orders."

"Okay okay," Genzo said. "I will see tomorrow night, Belle-mere."

Belle-mere nodded before she leaned in and planted a tender kiss on the man's cheek. "Tomorrow night then."

Genzo went about his job and he decided tomorrow he would have a nice little talk with Nami. Alone.

~~.~~.~~

"Feeling better?" Arlong asked Nami as he ran his fingers through her silky orange hair.

"Yes," she whispered feeling safe in his arms. "When I'm in your arms I feel safe."

"You know I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know," she lifted her head up to look into his face. "I love you."

Hearing her say those three little worlds was something he thought he would never hear. Not right away. "Nami, I love you more than anything," he said before he kissed her. "Let's go somewhere tomorrow and celebrate."

"Celebrate," Nami said. "What is there to celebrate?"

"Us," he said looking at the girl with such tenderness and love. "Our declaration of our love for each other. Surely you would not object to that?"

"Arlong, you know I wouldn't. What do you have in mind?"

Something had crossed his mind and it would be a side Nami had yet to see. "We can go dancing if that's alright," he said and he saw a sudden look of worry cross her face. "Nami, are you telling me that you do not know how to dance?"

"I never really have time for many things between school and here," Nami said. "And if I did things it was always with my friends, but dancing was something I didn't get into."

"Well, we'll have to take care of that," he said with a sly grin. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" Nami looked at him clearly surprised. "Arlong, what are you-,"

"Ah-ah," he placed a finger on her lips. "No ruining the fun. Now you best get to your duties and let me take care of things for later."

Nami sighed knowing there was no changing his mind and besides she was a little curious about what he had planned. Once she had left, Arlong pulled out his cell and called up Tiger. "Big Brother, I need you to go and grab the laptop out of my room and bring it. Don't ask me what I need it to just bring it. Please."

~~.~~.~~

Nami had almost forgotten how quiet Arlong Park was when there were no customers or staff about along with the eeriness that was there after the lights were dimmed in the dining area. Arlong had Kuroobi and Chew help move a couple of tables to the side giving a nice bit of room for whatever he had planned. Of course, Chew wanted to get involved with whatever Arlong was doing on the laptop that Tiger had dropped just before closing and Kurrobi nearly had to drag him out.

"Let's go," Kuroobi grumbled as he had a hold of the back Chew's shirt. "We're already late."

"There's no game tonight," Chew said.

"I know that," Kuroobi said. "We're supposed to meet up with Tiger and Hachi or did you forget it?"

"Dude, I totally forgot."

"How the hell did you forget?!" Kuroobi said as they went out of the front entrance. "I swear you're a dumb ass at times!"

Nami couldn't help but laugh some. Chew certainly had his moments and it was really hard not to like him. Arlong was still focused on the laptop and he seemed to be looking for something. He would stare a few seconds before shaking his head mutter something continuing on. Finally, he found whatever it was he was looking forward and soon music drifted from the Bluetooth speaker that was sitting in the middle of a table and Nami was quick to recognize not only the singer but the song that was being song: Casacada's Bad Boy.

Arlong held a hand out to her, "Come on."

"You're serious?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Yes," he said. He led her to the middle of the floor where he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now close your eyes and just listen to the music."

Though it sounded so strange she did as asked. The sound and rhythm of the beat from the music seemed to call to her and before she knew it, they were dancing. Having never danced at all Nami moved in absolute sync with Arlong. They moved as one and she felt so alive. She wasn't going lie but she never dreamed that Arlong was a guy who would know how to even dance.

Arlong was surprised that Nami caught on so fast but he wasn't surprised the girl was a quick learner and it showed here right now. It felt so right dancing with her as if she was a missing part of him, a part that he now felt so whole with her. He wanted to move to the next step with her but he didn't want to rush her. So far they had taken everything slow and enjoyed everything they did. Nami's dance lesson ended with a nice slow dance one Arlong just simply enjoyed just because it was her.

"Did you enjoy that little lesson?" Arlong asked as he walked her home.

"Yes," she said as she took a hold of his hand, fingers intertwined with his.

The fact that they were holding hands just made him happy. He had the most beautiful girl in the world at his side and she loved him made him feel like the luckiest man in the whole wide world. It was harder to say goodnight because he couldn't see her to the door knowing how her family felt about him. It didn't help that he had treated Nami badly for two years so it indeed made him the bad guy and it wouldn't be easy for Nami's mother and older sister to accept that he and Nami were a couple.

'I treated her so badly and somehow she learned to love me," Arlong thought.

"Arlong?" Nami noticed he seemed so distant and it worried her a little.

He shook his head giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm okay," he said. "I was just thinking that's all. Nothing you need to worry over." He looked toward the house and the small tangerine grove that was in front of the window to Nami's room. "You better get inside before your mother sends out a search party for you."

"I love you." she leaned up to kiss him. "Night."

"Love you too," Arlong returned her kiss. "Night."

~~.~~.~~

"You're home a little late," Belle-mere said the moment Nami came through the door.

"Arlong wanted some of us to stay a little late," Nami said.

She hated lying and it made her feel worse especially since she couldn't even tell Belle-mere about her relationship with Arlong. Maybe it would be better if Arlong was with her when she decided to reveal their relationship and though he hadn't said it, she had no doubt he would be at her side if she asked him.

"Well it's good you have tomorrow off because I'm planning on having a family dinner," Belle-mere said.

"What?!" Nami looked at her mother in shock. "B-but I made plans to go out!"

"Nami, you don't need to yell," Belle-mere said. "I'm afraid you'll have to cancel those plans."

She didn't know what to say as Nami just hurried to her room. 'How could she do that?' she thought angrily. 'She usually asked and it was always in advance so I had time to tell Arlong and-,'

It was then her cell vibrated and she knew who it was. Arlong had always called before he went to bed even though he had seen her home and right now she needed to hear his voice. "You can't be missing me that quickly," she said.

"I would be a damn liar if I said if I didn't, especially after last night," he said. "God girl, you know how to make a man really want you."

Thank goodness he couldn't see how flush she was at that moment. Nothing had happened between them and yet to hear Arlong talk, one would think they had the most passionate sex ever. Nami knew one day she wanted that with him and perhaps more. She was a little surprised with the feelings that had grown slowly for Arlong and the odd desire to want to have a family with him suddenly didn't feel wrong. Of course, she was going to say anything about this for now. Her silence had lingered longer than it should have and it caught Arlong's attention.

"You're very quiet," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Our plans for tomorrow night have been changed," Nami said. not like the idea of telling him the reason.

"Changed? Nami, has something happened?"

"My mother told me that we're having a family dinner. Tomorrow night."

"Are you...I don't believe this shit," Arlong's tone changed as did his mood. "Nami, I've been patient long enough but you need to tell them."

"I want to but-,"

"Then why haven't you?!" His voice was rising in volume. "What reason could you possibly have for not telling them at all?"

"I'm afraid," she said almost close to tears. "I'm afraid that I would be forced to choose between you and them. I don't want that. I don't want to pick someone over the other it wouldn't be fair."

"Nami-," his tone changed as the anger that was no doubt building began to die down. "I didn't mean...you know I wouldn't-,"

"I know," She sat on her bed hugging a pillow wishing it was him and that she was in his arms where she felt safe. "Even if I do they will probably never see how you've changed and they will always see you as the way you were."

"True," he said. "Would you feel better if we told your family together that way I can handle the matter better?"

"I would feel better if we did that," she said. "Let's not them though find out the way Kurrobi and Chew did."

"I'd rather not be reminded, thank you," she heard the snort of irritation that followed. "It's getting late and you need your sleep. I have things that will need my attention tomorrow."

"At the restaurant?"

"In the morning, yes but the rest of the day will be personal matters that I need to see."

"Oh," she couldn't hide her disappointment.

"I will make time for you I promise," Arlong said. "Once I have things tended to I will make sure you have my undivided attention after that."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Nami said.

"Oh, I know you will. Good night my love."

"Goodnight. I love you, Arlong."

"I love you too with all my heart, Nami."

Eight o'clock the next evening...

The knock on the door took not only Nojiko but Nami by surprise as both girls looked at each other. This was a family dinner, wasn't it? Nami was sure Arlong wouldn't do anything without telling her, wouldn't he? Belle-mere said nothing as she opened the door to reveal Genzo standing outside.

"I hope I'm not too early," Genzo said as he handed Belle-mere a colorful bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Genzo, are you sweet," Belle-mere said, taking the flower from him. "They're absolutely lovely. Nami, can you put these in water."

"S-sure," Nami said as she took the bouquet with almost shaky hands and headed for the kitchen. 'Genzo! What is he doing here? He doesn't know, does he? He can't know!' she thought as she put the flowers into a vase giving them water. She placed the vase on the counter and turned nearly screaming to find Genzo almost behind her. "Genzo! You scared me."

"Sorry," the older man said. "Nami, may I speak with you? In private?"

"Of course," Nami said gesturing to the kitchen table. She took a seat as did he and she suddenly had a very uneasy feeling. "What do want to talk about?"

"I know about you and Arlong," Genzo said and his eyes narrowed. "I know two are seeing each other."

"What are you talking about?" Nami was doing her best to remain calm while inside she was screaming.

"I saw you two together when he failed to make sure the door was closed. If you continue this game with him I will tell Belle-mere as well as Nojiko."

"No," she said her voice becoming so emotional. "You can't mean it. Genzo, you can't mean it."

"Nami, I know him and if you think this relationship is one based on love, it isn't," he said. "Girl, open your eyes and you will see he is just using you."

"That's not true," Nami was struggling to keep her emotions in check. "Arlong loves me. He would never use me."

"Nami if you don't stop," Genzo said. "I will find a way that will get you fired and make your search for another job pure hell."

Nami couldn't believe she was hearing this. Genzo was the sweetest man in the world and had always looked out for her before her relationship with Arlong. Now was sitting here telling her that he caused her to lose not only her job but any chances of finding another one. This couldn't be the same man. "Stop trashing him," she said tears beginning to fall. "Arlong...he isn't the same man as before. He's changed, Genzo. He's different now."

"Nami, has he told you anything about his past?" Genzo got up from his chair and went to her, resting a hand on top of hers. "Have you ever asked him?"

"It doesn't matter what he has done," Nami said. "I love him and that will never change."

Genzo squeezed her hand. How could the girl be so blinded to the truth? How could she not see the monster he was? Not only that but Arlong was older than Nami and that bothered Genzo. Nami should be with someone around the same as her. "Nami, he has a long criminal record. He beat a man to death when he was sixteen and raped-,"

"Stop it!" Nami screamed as she was quick to her feet knocking the chair over. The crash brought Belle-mere and Nojiko in.

"What is going on here," Belle-mere said. Seeing Nami upset the woman went to her. "Nami, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" She looked at Genzo. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Belle-mere, I did nothing," Genzo said looking very worried. "We were just talking."

"Talking," Nami could control her emotions as she looked at him with teary eyes. "You threaten my job because of my relationship with Arlong!"

"What relationship?" Belle-mere gripped the girl's shoulders tightly. "Nami, what are you talking about?! What have you been hiding from us?"

Nami being so emotional at that moment no longer cared. "I've been seeing him! Arlong and I are dating!"

The look of shock on Belle-mere and Nojiko's faces at Nami's words replaced anger. " You've been seeing a man who's older than you," Belle-mere said. "What the hell is wrong with you? Nami, don't be fooled by the likes of a man like that."

"Stop it! Stop talking bad about him!" The emotional floodgates were wide open and Nami no longer cared. No one was going to talk bad about a man she had grown to love. Arlong was nothing like they keep saying he was. He wasn't a monster. "Arlong is different. He cares about me and he makes me happy. I trust him like I did last night."

"Last night?" the look on Belle-mere's face darkened to anger as she realized that her younger daughter had not only lied to her but had been with that man. "You were with him last night? Nami, did you sleep with him?"

"I shared his bed last night but we-,"

Nami never got to finish as Belle-mere slapped her across the face. Hard. She went sprawling to the kitchen floor and she reached up to touch her cheek which stung like hell. Belle-mere had never raised a hand to her, had never hit her until now. "How could you be so stupid," Belle-mere said angrily with her fist still up and shaking. "Are you so willing to throw away your dream to be with that man?! Are you willing to ruin your life to be with someone like him?!"

"I love him," Nami said tears running down her face. "I want to be with him because I love him!"

"Get out," Belle-mere screamed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Nami didn't need to be told twice and she ran from the house. She ran with the only thought in mind; Arlong. Get to Arlong! She didn't recall how she did it but she ran until she found herself outside the door of his apartment. She started to reach out to knock when the door opened.

"Nami!" Tiger was looking at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him before she stumbled, falling right into his arms. "Arlong," she said. "Where's Arlong?"

Tiger saw that her left cheek was very red and it was enough to cause him concern. He scooped her and carried her to the couch where Kuroobi, Chew and another friend of theirs, Hachi were sitting. 'Give her room guys," he said as he laid her down.

Hachi knew Nami through her friends and the poor guy was upset. "Nami," he said. "What happened? Who hit you?"

"Dude, Arlong is gonna flip when he sees that," Chew said as he stood behind the couch.

"Don't stand there," Tiger said. "Fetch me an ice pack!"

"Okay!" Hachi rushed to the kitchen and was quick to return.

"Arlong. Where's Arlong?" Nami said over and over.

It was clear to the guys she was emotionally drained and stressed as she closed her eyes. Kuroobi who hadn't really cared for the girl placed a reassuring hand on her arm. "He'll be here," he said in a gentle tone that surprised Chew and Hachi since they knew him. "Don't worry, we'll protect you until he gets here. You just get some rest."

"Okay," Nami said before she drifted off to sleep.

The guys looked up just as Arlong opened the door and they moved back knowing he would want to be at Nami's side. "What is up with-," Arlong stopped the moment his eyes fell on Nami. "Nami," he was at her side concern reflecting in his eyes. He lifted the ice pack and saw that her cheek red and a little swollen. "Who the hell did this?!"

**Yep, Arlong is not the guy to piss off and yeah, I just had to do a cliffhanger. I want to keep the story close to the real world as I can get especially when I mentioned certain things like music. Big thanks to BXE for helping me with the idea of Genzo learning about Nami and Arlong's little secret. So as always Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Big Step

Chapter 4: A Big Step

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! This chapter will contain a scene of light smut, if you are uncomfortable with this sort of thing please skip over it.  
**

Nami was aware of two things; One, she felt warm and very secure and two, the color of yellow and black that slowly filled her vision. Wait, yellow and black? She opened her eyes more and lifted her eyes to a very familiar face. Was this a dream? She slowly reached up fingers tracing the angular jaw, skin that felt oddly smooth and soft.

"Mhm? Wha-," The voice so familiar sounded like music to her and she felt a lump forming in her throat as light blue eyes looked down at her. Eyes reflected such love and tenderness that was mixed with concern and worry. "Nami?"

"Arlong," Nami said, tears welled up as he shifted some, arms wrapping around pulling her closer to him. "Arlong..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck crying softly.

Arlong moved her that she was sitting on his lap as he held her tightly against his body. He wanted to protect her. To shield her from whoever had hit her. His anger was still there as it smoldered, wanting to explode and lash out to those who hurt his sweet little Nami. He needed to know so he could make those responsible pays. "Who struck you," he said trying to control the anger in his voice. Trying and failing.

"Arlong please," she sobbed softly.

"Nami, I can't let this slide," he said. "I will not stand aside and let you get hurt. I love you and I will protect you."

"It's my fault."

"What? Your fault? How is it your fault?"

She looked at him with eyes that were red and puffy from all her crying. "Genzo," she said. "He found out about us and he threatened to tell Belle-mere and Nojiko about us if I didn't stop seeing you."

'He's dead,' Arlong thought. 'That man is so dead.' "Was it him that did this to you?"

"No," she said. "Arlong, he...said you're dangerous that you're a monster."

'Monster.' For the first time, he couldn't look at her and he had to look away. He had never spoken to Nami about his past and he didn't want to. He didn't want to remember the things he had done nor even bring up the criminal record he had. He wasn't proud of the things he did and if Nami ever did learn about them...

'I can't lose her,' he thought. 'I can't let her learn the truth about me.'

He became aware of her fingers tenderly touching his face and he looked at her. He knew she saw it. She saw the fear in his eyes, fear of losing her. "Nami." He wanted to say something, anything but nothing came. His mind was blank.

She shook her head as she just put her arms around him holding him. He was supposed to be comforting her not the other way around but for now he wanted her to. To ease the fear that he was feeling to make it go away. He held onto her tightly not enough to hurt her though. "What else happened," Arlong said and he felt her tremble. "Talk to me. Please."

"They know," she said, her voice so soft. "I couldn't stop myself and I told them about us."

"So it finally happened," he said. "The truth came out."

"Belle-mere was so angry after I said I was with you that night," Nami said. "She wanted to know if I was willing to ruin my life because of you."

"Ruin your life? Nami, how the hell could she say that? How could I do that to you?"

"Because I said I wanted to be with you," she said as fresh tears began to fall. "I want to be with you because I love you and that's when...she hit me."

"She hit you," Arlong repeated the words which made him feel sick to his stomach. Words that made him remember things he never wanted to ever remember again. "She had no right to hit you," he muttered angrily. "After that, you came here because you knew you were safe."

Nami could only nod. She did feel safe with him. "You weren't here though," she said.

"I'm here now and that is all that matters," he said. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before he kissed her."I'm here and you're safe with me."

"Just hold me for now,"

Arlong was more than willing to do that and he had been missing her all the time he was tending to personal matters. "Not to pry but what will you do now?"

"I probably won't be allowed to come home for a few days," Nami said and her tune changed to a bit of worry.

"Where would you go and who would you even stay with?" Arlong asked.

"Probably Robin since I haven't seen Vivi since she transferred to a different school," she said. "Until Belle-mere calms down that I can come back home."

"If she doesn't?"

"Then I'll have to save up until I can afford a place of my own."

Arlong had considered an idea but he wasn't sure if Nami would be willing. It would be a very big step in their relationship and god knows how much he loved her. "Nami, I think I have a far better idea," he said.

"A better idea?"

He swallowed a little surprised with himself that he was actually nervous. "I want you to be at my side," he said with all honesty in his heart. "I want to wake in the morning and fall asleep at night with you." To see her eyes get big as she realized what he was asking of her. "Besides you can focus on saving your money for your schooling to become a navigator. Heh, I bet you thought I had forgotten about that."

He wasn't sure what her answer would be until she kissed him and it was a kiss that out did all the past kisses they had shared. Oh, how he was looking forward to kisses like that especially in the mornings. She left him breathless and hungering for more. Nami saw it reflecting in his eyes as she gave him a sly and somewhat innocent smile.

"I have a feeling we won't be getting much sleep tonight," Arlong said.

"I hope you're not going to start complaining," she said.

"Complaining? Me?" he gave her a very hungry look. "You just wait until later love and we'll see who will be complaining."

The sound of the rattling of the door was enough to alert the pair and Nami was quick to slide from Arlong's lap. Tiger returned with Hachi, Chew, and Kuroobi in tow as they carried in bags of Chinese take-out. "Hope you two are hungry," he said as paused by the couch.

"Hungry?" Arlong said. "Try starving."

"Come on girl," Tiger said looking at Nami with a slight grin. "You might as well get used to these nut jobs."

Arlong looked at Tiger more than curious about what he was up to. "Big Brother, what are you up to?" he asked, keeping an arm around Nami's waist as they followed Tiger into the kitchen.

"She might as well get used to the chaos of this place," he said. "Nami, I know this big puppy of yours." Hachi, Chew and Kuroobi were snickering as Arlong glared at them. "Now he and I would be more than happy to have you stay here with us."

"Arlong already asked me to," Nami said.

"What," Tiger said in surprise. "He did?"

"Talk about saving money by skipping the wedding," Chew said.

"Hell, he skipped the whole marriage proposal," Kuroobi added.

"Will you two shut up," Arlong said looking embarrassed.

"Nami, I'm pretty sure you didn't know this," Hachi said. "Arlong kinda likes to-,"

"Hachi, I swear I will kill you if you even dare say another word," Arlong's was red from embarrassment.

Of course, this only encouraged Chew and Kuroobi to tease him mercilessly. Just seeing the teasing and bickering between Arlong, Chew, Hachi, and Kuroobi actually lightened Nami's mood and just seeing the four actings more like brothers than friends made her laugh. Oddly enough it made her think of Sanji and Zoro since those were always fighting about something and she started to miss her high school friends. The last they saw of each other was the day they had all graduated.

'I wonder where everyone is now?' she thought.

The bickering and teasing finally died down and everyone helped themselves to dinner remaining in the kitchen in case of any accidental spilling of food since it was pretty known that Chew and Kuroobi were known to start a food fight or two. They had even started a little water war once during Nami's shift and Arlong threatened to have them clean the restrooms with only a toothbrush. A threat he still promised to do if they ever did even in his own apartment.

"So how is Nami supposed to get her stuff?" Hachi asked. "It's not likely she can just go back and get it."

"Dude, you can be such a mood killer," Chew said.

That naturally would have been something Arlong would have liked to discuss with Nami in private though it seemed it was now up for a group discussion. "I'm pretty sure we can go and get it," Arlong said with a shrug.

"Arlong, you can't," Nami said looking more than concerned for him.

"She's right," Tiger told him. "You're not actually well-liked by her mother from what I heard."

"And she probably would shoot you too," Nami added.

"That woman has a gun in the house?" Kuroobi asked. "I think you better rethink that idea before you get shot."

"Yeah," Chew said. "Nami doesn't need to be a widow at a young age."

"I-," Nami's cheeks were flush with embarrassment. "That is-,"

"Chew, I'm going to kick your ass," Arlong yelled as he came off the stool he was sitting on.

Chew knew when he was in trouble and this was one of those moments. "Oh shit," he yelped coming off his stool as well.

Of course, Tiger stopped the whole mess by easily getting both Arlong and Chew in a headlock each. "You two can behave for once," he said with an arm each wrapped around their necks. "Poor Nami doesn't need to think that she is going to be around a bunch of wild animals."

"Okay," Chew said.

"Bro this is embarrassing," Arlong said with a small whine of a complaint.

"Then behave."

Tiger released his hold and the two stood to rub their sore necks both looking equally embarrassed. It didn't help when Nami gave a small giggle which was followed by Tiger's deep laugh. Hachi and Kurrobi soon joined in. Of course, Arlong huffed, folding his arms across his chest muttering something about girlfriends shouldn't make their guys look anymore embarrassed then they are before sitting back down. Nami gave him a loving smile as she reached over to stroke the back of his head. She knew how to calm him when needed. It was very late by the time Kuroobi, Chew, and Hachi left. Tiger decided to stay up a little longer and turned on the tv taking a seat on the couch.

Arlong and Nami just simply wanted to relax especially after what Nami had gone through at home. Arlong opened the curtains above the bed some before he nodded to Nami to close the door. The room was dark but not completely dark being illuminated by the light of the moon and they laid on the bed neither feeling tired.

"If you want you to take the day off tomorrow," Arlong said as Nami snuggled against him.

"I just can't keep doing that or I'll have nothing for a paycheck," Nami said.

Arlong gave a small chuckle. "Two years, you never have taken a vacation, personal or even a sick day," he said. "That does add up just to let you know. So you can easily afford some time off."

"I forgot you have a habit of keeping track of things and money."

Now he knew the little money bit wasn't meant to be rude, but it was true when it came to money Arlong was damn good at keeping track of it. The slightest penny off and he would find out why. It was a bigger issue when it came to dealing with Nezumi, a man who could easily upset Arlong. Nezumi ran the seafood market and he was very greedy when it came to money, charging some of his customers double or triple the price on certain things. He had tried that with Arlong once and he soon regretted it. It was the very reason that Arlong had lost his temper that day having been charged four times the amount for an order of lobster. When Nezumi showed to collect his pay, he found himself dealing with Nami instead of Arlong.

~~Flashback~~

_"Where is Arlong?" Nezumi demanded as he gave Nami a dirty and nasty look._

_"He doesn't want to deal with you at the moment," Nami replied blocking his way through the rear entrance."Especially after what you tried to do."  
_

_"Chi chi chi chi and what would that have been?"  
_

Nezumi was a man who stood 5' 11 1/2" and was greedy as he was arrogant. He had brown hair and along with the little soul patch the man had whiskers. His manners matched that of his appearance in that he is rodent-like in every sense of the phrase.

_"This," Nami held up an order of sale and pointed to the outrageous price he was charging. "That is four times the amount worth for that order of lobster."  
_

_Now Nami was only the dishwasher but it wasn't everyday Kuroobi, Chew and the rest of the kitchen staff a chance to see someone Nezumi and if Arlong wasn't going to interfere on the matter then he probably had a reason. They all stood watching waiting to see what the result would be.  
_

_"Ah, but did you not know that the price went up recently?" Nezumi asked while lying through his teeth.  
_

_"That is the biggest load of shit I have ever heard," Nami said." Arlong is not going to pay that and we all know that." The kitchen stall all nodded as they muttered in agreement with Nami. "The only way you are going to get your money is if you fill the other half of those past orders." The girl held up a handwritten order of things that Nezumi had conveniently forgotten to fill the last time.  
_

_"What?!" Nezumi stood there bugged eye as he stared at the order. "You can't be serious?"  
_

_Very serious. You fill that and then you'll get your money."  
_

_"If I refuse to?"  
_

_Nami smiled sweetly before she grabbed the whiskers on the left side of his face and pulled them. Hard. Nezumi was hollering as tears ran down his face. Now Arlong had heard some of the conversations and had remained out of it until now. He leaned in the doorway of his office arms folded but keeping his bandaged hand out of sight and was enjoying the little show. Who knew his girl could be so nasty?  
_

_"Okay okay," Nezumi said. "You win! Just please let go!"  
_

_"Only after you agree," Nami told him.  
_

_"I agree!" Nezumi just wanted to getaway. "I agree! I'll finish filling that order! It will be here tomorrow morning I promise!"  
_

_"Not tonight," Arlong said looking at the man. "You will have the rest of that order here tonight then I will pay you." _

_"You can't be serious?" Arlong just gave the man a dark look and Nezumi knew he was very serious. "Did I say tomorrow? I meant tonight. Silly me that was a mistake on my part."  
_

_"Good. Nami, let the rat go," Arlong said. "Oh and Nezumi?"  
_

_"Y-yes?" he asked rubbing his aching face just wanting to get the hell away now.  
_

_Nami will be handling any and all future orders with you."  
_

_Nezumi broke down crying while the whole kitchen staff laughed their asses off. Arlong just smirked satisfied with the whole result.  
_

~~End of Flashback~~

Arlong chuckled some at the memory, "Nezumi hasn't tried that greedy money charge again has he?"

"He knows better than to do," Nami said. "Though it does look odd to everyone that you're letting me do it. I'm only a dishwasher."

"Maybe it's time to change that," he said.

Nami sat up as she looked at her with eyes that reflect her surprise. Arlong had debated on the idea since that day and she had been dishwasher for far too long. Every time he wanted to talk to her about changing it he honestly lost his nerve which for him was something strange. They had taken everything so slow in their relationship but giving her a chance to maybe prove herself at something should not. Of course, it meant he would have dealt with those who had far more seniority at Arlong Park.

"Arlong it wouldn't look right," she said as if reading his thoughts. "There are those who've been there longer."

"Like Genzo?" Arlong shook his head sitting up. "Him, I still have to deal with. You are right about there are others who do have seniority over you, but I don't trust them not like I do with you."

"Arlong-,"

"Nami just listened to me," Arlong couldn't afford to lose his nerve not right now. "I don't think anyone will argue it and the whole kitchen staff saw how you handled Nezumi. I've been thinking about debating since that day about this and every time I've wanted to talk to you about this matter...I lose my nerve. Something that seems so simple in my head shouldn't be this hard to talk to you about."

He closed his eyes hating the fact that he was starting to lose his nerve and never failing he felt her hand resting on his forearm. She knew how to soothe his nerves but it always leads to what he had struggling with for a long while. He wanted her. Oh, how he wanted her. The very frustration that followed that very desire of wanting her. He never could tell her about that and it would be embarrassing enough to just to tell her. He didn't want her to feel bad let alone pressured into doing something that she was not ready for.

"Are you alright?" she whispered in his ear before lightly kissing his cheek.

"Just give a sec that's all," he told her. 'Come on. Get yourself together and focus on what you've been wanting to talk about.' Taking a breath he regained what self-control he had. "You deserve, no earned the right to do more than be a damn dishwasher. You've been doing that for far too long and you need to step down from that. I've always dealt with running and doing things my way and it's time I should let you have some say in the whole thing."

"Are you asking me-,"

"As an assistant manager?" He said with a slow nod. "That would be a yes. Hell just shutting down a single day because I need to elsewhere is something I do not like doing. If you're there then I have no worries about it and you know how to handle Nezumi even if he won't risk screwing with you again. Besides you have Kuroobi and Chew to help you out." The look she gave him made her actually reconsider the thought. "Then again those two might cause you more of a headache. So what do you think?"

"Yes," she said, hugging him. "I'll do it."

"That's my girl," he said, holding her close to him.

He never meant to do it, really he didn't but that mere moment he lost a little self-control. Self Consciously he moved a hand to her rear massaging it before he moved her so she was sitting in his lap. He might have continued if he hadn't heard the moan that escaped her and he snapped back to reality as he moved the hand away. 'Damn it, man,' he thought angrily to himself. 'Get control of yourself!'

"Arlong?"

"Nami, I'm sorry," he said looking away. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Don't you want me?" she asked, sounding so hurt. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"Pretty?" he looked at her. How could she ask something like that and pretty wasn't a word to describe her. No, she wasn't pretty she was beyond that. "Pretty doesn't suit you, it never has. Nami, you are beautiful to me and I want you. You don't know how bad I've been wanting you."

"Why haven't we-," she seemed hesitant to say the word.

"Why we haven't had sex yet?" he said to which she nodded. "I want that to be special between us not just plain like a couple of animals in rut sex. You have no idea how I've been struggling to keep myself under control especially at your touch."

The poor girl's face was flushed with embarrassment at the thought of how she had been affecting Arlong and she was also touched that he had tried to be so good to her. She felt somewhat guilty knowing he had been struggling with his frustrations as well as his hungry desires for her. "How can I make it better for you?"

Arlong did not hide the shock that was on his face. Had he heard her right? She was asking how she could do it better for him. Surely the girl knew what she was asking? A couple of things came to mind but to even dare ask if she would be willing was almost embarrassing. If she had asked him well that would be a whole different matter entirely. It would also be a matter of trust especially on this. If she didn't feel she could trust him then there was no reason to go farther.

"Do you trust me, Nami?" he asked.

"Arlong you know I do," she said.

He knew she did but this was a different level of trust and he had to be sure that she trusted him that level. He cupped her face, kissing her lips so lightly and he whispered in her ear, "Do you truly trust me with your whole self?"

She slowly realized what he was asking of her. Did she trust him on a sexual level? He had asked her because he wanted to be sure that she did indeed trust him. This was another big step in their relationship and he wanted to be sure. "I trust you fully," she said before kissing him.

He moaned in that kiss as his hands moved to her ass where he slowly and gently massaged and squeezed her rear. A shiver went through Nami as Arlong broke away from their kiss to focus on her neck. She deserves special attention from him and he was going to make sure she got it. He nipped, sucked and licked while keeping himself in check. Hearing Nami moaning and giving small little squeals of excitement was almost driving him mad with lust as he moved a hand from her to her hip pulling her closer.

She felt the bulge that was forming in his pants twitch and grow harder. He wasn't expecting her to pull herself to him but she did. Sitting up her knees and her legs on either side of his legs she started pulling up the purple T-shirt he still wore. Her actions not only stunned him but it made him even hotter. He was struggling to restrain himself but the girl was making that so difficult. She was just losing herself to him and he loved it. He smiled as he gently started nibbling on her lower earlobe as he wrapped an arm around her waist the other arm supporting her ass and he stood from the bed. He pinned her to the wall continuing his work on her neck, licking and sucking before he broke away to capture her sweet soft lips in a hungry passionate kiss. Both were panting and gasping the moment they broke their kiss

Nami was so close to losing it as she felt like she was on fire and Arlong had barely done anything. "A-arlong," she was moaning, his name entangling her fingers in his hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"We've barely started anything love and you're already losing it," Arlong whispered in her ear, his voice husky with desire and breath so warm as he breathed on her skin. "Have you been wanting more than you're telling me?"

"Yes," she confessed and Arlong looked at her, wanting to hear her dark little secret. "I've had fantasies of us."

Fantasies of them? Just knowing that was the biggest turn on for Arlong and he got him more hot and aroused than ever. "Tell me," he whispered, his eyes almost glazed over with pure lust. "Tell me about your little fantasy. What naughty little things have you been wanting me to do?"

"I've fantasied us just having sex," she said.

"There must be more to that," he growled in her ear.

"It was wild hot passionate sex."

"How wild?" he started nibbling the other side of his neck beginning so careful of his teeth.

"How wild can you get?"

He gave her a look of absolute pure sexual hunger. Wild? She was asking how wild he could get? "You really want that? A night that is so passionate so wild that it would almost be pure animalistic?"

"I want that with you," Nami said, wrapping not only her arms around his neck but she wrapped her slender legs around his hips. "Tonight I want that."

Just knowing she wanted that with him filled him with pride, but that he didn't want to fulfill her fantasy tonight. No, that he wanted to save for a more special moment. "I know you want that tonight but I want to wait," he said. "You deserve that to very special and we also really don't have the privacy here that I would like us to have."

She agreed reluctantly. Arlong though had no desire to disappoint her tonight though and he moved her back the bed laying her down in the middle of it. "I'm not planning on disappointing you tonight though," he said running a hand up and down her thigh. "You asked how you could make it better for me instead I'm going to make everything better for you."

"Me?" Nami said with a small squeak which was due to Arlong's actions.

"Unless you do not want me to?" he asked, continuing the rubbing and massaging of his girl's thigh.

How could she tell him no especially since she was loving what he was doing? "Don't stop," she said. "Please don't stop."

He grinned he wasn't going to refuse the lady's request. He gently pushed her skirt up exposing her royal blue lace panties to which he removed slowly which was tortured to Nami. He looked at her waiting and seeing her nod, did he go to work on her with his tongue. Nami gasped as Arlong lovingly teased her clit with his tongue moving a hand to her entrance slowly slipping his index and middle fingers inside her surprising wet tunnel with ease. 'How can she be this wet already?' he thought as a wave of pleasure went through him.

Nami was gasping and whimpering as Arlong continued using his tongue and she screamed in pure ecstasy the moment he penetrated her tunnel with his tongue. God, he was so damn good with his skill and she couldn't stop begging for more. Just hearing her was like music to his ears and damn he was so hard that it was painful. He remained focused on pleasing Nami and this went on for ten minutes or more before Nami experienced her first orgasm. He lapped and sucked up her juices as he thrust his fingers in and out of her being ever so careful that he didn't hurt her.

"A-arlong," she screamed.

"Did you enjoy that," he whispered as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Yes," she breathed with a small moan.

"Are you wanting more?" he asked as he ran his tongue up and down her neck.

She looked at him with eyes heavy with lust and he knew he had his answer. He undressed and he saw the look on her face the moment she laid eyes on his throbbing and swollen cock. He saw the lust and hunger for him and climbed up on the bed laying next to her. She seemed so hesitant at what he wanted her to and he took her hand resting it on his shaft. Gently and tenderly she stroked the entire nine-inch length making Arlong inhale sharply from pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" Nami asked, looking so concerned that she had paused.

"No," Arlong said. "It feels so good. Don't stop Nami, please."

What she did next took him by such surprise that he never dreamed she would have done it. Her gentle stroking of his length had made him close his eyes enjoying what she was doing, but he wasn't ready for her to kiss the tip of his cock. His eyes flew open as he gasped as Nami took him into her mouth. The girl, having no experience, filled him with such pleasure that he was moaning and groaning her name. Never had he felt such bliss as the girl he loved was giving him. He felt the pressure building up inside bringing him nearer to his climax and suddenly he had the urge to do the one thing he wanted to wait off on, but god, it Nami was making him feel so good that she deserved to feel some pleasure.

"Nami," he panted. "I need you...oh god woman! Please I need you to stop."

She looked at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he said tugging at the helm of her skirt. "I want you undressed. Now."

He didn't have to encourage her and seeing her naked body almost drove him wild. He pulled her to him pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance. Nami gasped as she felt his member enter her as his hands gripped her hips controlling how far he went. She was so tight that Arlong swore he was ready to explode. The feel of her walls gripping his cock was mind-blowing and with a quick flip, she was underneath him giving the needed control he so desired.

"So tight," he groaned, controlling every thrust and depth into her tunnel. He wanted to keep her virginity intake for now and he was making sure that he didn't take it too early. "Nami, you feel so good."

"More," Nami demanded. "Oh god! Arlong! More please!"

He kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth and as their tongues swirled and danced with each other, he increased his speed feeling the pressure building until he reached his climax releasing his load in her. Their foreheads touched as both were breathing hard and Arlong pulled out, his cock growing soft.

Arlong let out a sigh as he fell unto his back, satisfied and very contented. Nami laid on him looking extremely satisfied taking a hand and tracing little circles on his pectoral.

"That was good," she said.

He chuckled as he rubbed her back with a hand. "That was a little sample of what you can look forward to," he said.

Nami just smiled as she grew sleepy. Arlong was feeling sleepy and holding Nami against his body slipping under the covers. He planted a kiss on her cheek before he whispered in her ear, "Welcome home Nami."

**I will admit writing this chapter was very difficult and challenging because of the scene between Arlong and Nami. So remember to Read and Review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A Dark Past, Part 1

Chapter 5: A Dark Past, Part 1

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

Arlong woke to the warmth of the girl sleeping contently in his arms and he smiled at the sight of her. Nami looked so peaceful and at the same time so beautiful. He had been with different women none he would have considered for a relationship just flings, but Nami was so different. So enterally different from the women he had been with. She wasn't boring like his past lovers if he had a right to think that. She had bright attractive hair so unlike the blondes and brunette or browns, he sometime would find among those with the traditional black. She was average size, not really skinny but did she have curves. God did she have curves. If that was the one that drove him mad with such sexual desire was Nami's almost hourglass shape which was so erotic to him. Hell, all the women he had been with in the past did not hold a candle to his sweet and beautiful Nami. Give her a year or two to mature some more and Arlong almost lost it. The mere thought of how more beautiful and sexy his girl was going to look nearly got him hard in an instant.

'A shower,' he thought, trying to calm his raging hormones. 'A very long cold shower.'

Careful not to wake the beauty who now shared his home did Arlong manage to slip from the bed, grab a pair of dark blue sweatpants and into the bathroom where he took the longest coldest shower he had ever endured yet so far. He glanced at Nami who was still sleeping the moment he stepped from the bath and decided just to let her sleep so more. She had a rough early night and she did deserve some more rest. He grabbed a grey A-shirt slipping on before he left the room and closed the door quietly.

"Man, I'm gonna have to buy earplugs," Tiger said the very moment Arlong stepped into the kitchen.

Arlong tried not to grin like crazy but that was a little harder not to do. "Don't tell me you're complaining already?" he asked, unable to keep that grin off his face.

"Do you know how loud you two were last night?" Tiger asked to which Arlong merely shrugged. "I could hear you in my room and I'm sure the neighbors might have heard as well."

"That I will call bullshit there," Arlong said, giving the older man a raised eyebrow. "We weren't that loud."

"Uhuh," Tiger muttered as he finally got around to starting the morning coffee.

"Bro, you think you could do a small favor today if possible?"

"Depends on the favor."

Arlong leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Could you take Nami out for cloth shopping?" he asked, holding a hand up stopping Tiger short on a remark. "I'll make sure she has money for it."

"Why can't you do it?" Tiger asked.

"I still have some shit to do and I'll be glad when it's over," Arlong replied in a very bitter tone.

"The last of the old man's debts?"

"Yes and I'll be glad when I'm finally free of it," Arlong's voice held venom in it. "Bastard has been dead since I was sixteen and he still haunts me though those debts he owed."

Tiger nodded understanding Arlong's feeling over the matter. "Not to open up old and bitter wounds but you know have to tell her one or another."

"No way in hell I'm doing that," Arlong said nearly yelling.

"Damn it," Tiger looked at him with all seriousness. "You can't hide your past forever from her. You know Nami will find out one way or another."

"If I tell her I risk losing her," he said, looking like the frightened boy he once had been. "I can't risk losing Nami. I love her and...I'm scared the moment she learns who I once was that she won't want to be with me anymore."

"Arlong, you can't keep living in fear," Tiger said gently resting a hand on his shoulder. "If she loves like you think she does then she won't leave you. You gotta have little faith for once in your life. Hell, you took the biggest chance with that girl and look where you are now."

He couldn't argue with that. That night had been the best thing in his entire life and Nami so willing to even give him the chance was something he never dreamed would happen. Last night had started out so bad for Nami and yet it ended with the biggest step in their whole relationship with her agreeing to not only move in but offer to be an assistant manager then ending their night the way they did. Arlong did not dare let his mind wander on that too long.

"I better see if she's awake yet," Arlong said. "Girl was tired last night."

"I wonder why," Tiger said.

"You're just jealous bro," Arlong said with a small laugh.

~~.~~.~~

Nami snuggled in the blankets more reaching out for Arlong who was no longer at her side. Alarmed she sat just as he entered the room and just seeing the small hint of fear reflecting in her eyes, he was there taking her into his arms. Nami clung to him tightly, afraid to let go, afraid that this was a dream and she would wake up in her room instead of here.

"It's okay," he said holding her tight. "You're safe and you're home with me."

"I'm afraid that it will be a dream and I'll wake up in my room," she whispered.

"No dream," he whispered in her ear. "It was real, all of it. Nami, we made love last night and that was as real as it can get."

She remembered that well though Arlong kept himself under control it still had happened. They had indeed made love and she was his if not fully yet. She looked up at him and saw the small hunger within those eyes and managed to slip a hand underneath his shirt.

Arlong gave a sharp inhale as he felt her fingers just moving over the well-built muscle he did have. "I already took one cold shower this morning," he said, fighting the very urge to just have a quickie with her. "You're making this not very easy, woman."

"Don't tell me you're complaining," she said letting the blanket slip some.

'Shit, she really knows how to tease me,' he thought. He started to feel the self-control he was so good at starting to slip and he shook his head needing to back off before he lost it completely. "Nami," he said using a tone she was very familiar with and he hated to use it now but he needed her to learn some self-control herself. "No more games. I have things that need my attention and you things you need to do yourself. So go get cleaned up and come out for breakfast."

It worked and the girl quietly obeyed, trying not to show a bit of sadness in her eyes. She knew she had overstepped the bounds with Arlong and he had every right to speak to her the way he did. Nami wrapped the blanket around herself and started for the bathroom when he seized the blanket pulling it off of her so fast that she stumbled some. He caught her naked body with ease and gave her a deep passionate kiss that left her breathless.

"Now go be my good girl," he whispered as he gave her rear a light slap before squeezing it.

Nami knew she had been forgiven and she returned his kiss before stepping into the bathroom. Arlong fell back on the bed with a sigh. He really needed to come up with an ideal place where they could just get away from it all and it was just them. Something else he mentally added to the do list along with everything he needed to do for Nami. He was going to make sure she was taken care of if something ever happened to him. Sitting up, he looked at his folded hands and suddenly saw blood on his hands. 'No,' he closed his eyes as he started shaking. 'I can't be seeing this. I can't see his blood! I CAN'T!'

"Arlong. Arlong, are you alright?"

He felt Nami gripping his hands and slowly opened his eyes. There was no blood on his hands and her face showed deep concern. "I'm fine Nami," he said. "There is no need for you to be worried."

"No," Nami said as she shook her head. "You're not fine. I come out and you're sitting here shaking like a leaf in a violent wind. Something is wrong."

"Nami, I swear to you that I'm fine."

She knew he was lying from the way his hands felt which cold and clammy and she knew something was wrong. "Stop lying to me," she said, getting upset with him some. "Arlong, something is wrong. Please talk to me. Don't shut me out not when I want to help you."

"Nami, there is nothing wrong," he said, getting a little aggravated with her. "Now let it go!"

Seeing the slightly aggravated look, Nami grabbed her clothes and retreated to the bath shutting and locking the door. Feeling still aggravated, Arlong rose and headed for the balcony to get some air and to damn think.

~~.~~.~~

"Tiger, please talk to that...stubborn ass," Nami said the moment she stepped from the bedroom.

'Shit, what did he do to upset her?" Tiger thought as he emerged from his own room dressed a nice workout at the gym. "Did he do something wrong?"

They both looked toward where Arlong was sitting in one of the chairs out there wringing his hands. It was clear that he was upset, very upset. Tiger sighed, this was not good. "I'll talk with him," he said. "Why don't you grab some breakfast, okay?"

"Thanks," Nami gave the taller man a brotherly hug before walking into the kitchen.

"You can't keep doing this," Tiger said as he stepped out onto the balcony. "You just can't keep your past from her."

"Why am I going to stop seeing his blood?" Arlong said. His breath was shaky and he was close to having a major emotional breakdown.

Tiger hadn't seen him like this in a very long time and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey hey," he said with a brotherly tone. "Pull yourself together now. You have a beautiful girl waiting for you inside and you need to apologize to her before you screw this up more."

Arlong took deep breaths as he slowly calmed and rubbed his eyes. Big bro was right. He needed to collect himself for Nami's sake. She needed him to be there for her and he had to be strong for her. "Give me a few moments to collect myself and I'll be in," he said.

~~.~~.~~

"Nami," Arlong said as he slowly walked up to her. "I'm sorry for being an ass. You didn't deserve that from me." He wasn't surprised that she didn't talk to him for a few moments but he didn't expect to wash dishes in his own home. "Baby, I swear we talk later. I promise."

Nami dried her hands on the drying towel before she turned to face him., "Do you promise that we will talk about what was bothering you?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Arlong said tracing a finger over his heart. "Am I forgiven?"

"Forgiven," she said. "But you owe me dinner for this."

"Gladly and I will take you wherever you want to go," he said, taking her hand and pulling to him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "Am I still allowed off today?"

"Yes," he said. "Cause Tiger is going to take you for some clothes shopping until we find a way to get your belongings."

"What can't you?"

Arlong sighed. "I have something that needs to be done. A personal matter I can not ignore."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"Three days and Tiger can help you run things in my place," Arlong said. He saw the sadness that reflected in those beautiful eyes. "Nami, please-,"

"How about you change your plans some," Tiger suggested as he entered the kitchen. "Why don't you take Nami shopping that way you two can talk."

"I guess we'll be having that talk," Arlong said.

"I guess we will," Nami said.

~~.~~.~~

"So do you have a driving license yet?" Arlong asked as they walked to his jeep.

"Uhm...no," Nami said. "Belle-mere never really said I would need one since I always have taken the bus everywhere."

Arlong sighed as he shook his head. "I think it's time you got it," he said. Nami looked at him in surprise. "Your life has changed and I promised to take care of you."

"Arlong," she said tearing up some.

"Come on now," he said wiping the tears away. "I don't need constant waterworks."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Arlong hugged her. "There is no reason for that," he said before he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'm at fault since I've spoiled you some."

"You've only been sweet and caring since we started our relationship," Nami said as she stroked his cheek.

Never had such words meant so much to him as to what Nami had said. She saw past the man who many believed to be no more than a thug to see the man who was willing to do anything for her. Just like his stepmother once had and he felt the pain of loneliness in his heart at the mere thought of her. 'I don't even remember what she looked like," he thought sadly.

The drive to the local mall was a quiet one for the most part with only the radio on to which neither Arlong nor Nami paid much attention to both lost in their own thoughts. Once there, Arlong still remained so quiet lost in his own thoughts, something that made Nami concerned. She knew his moods so well but this one was so different a side she had never seen. He almost seemed to be in a depressed state as if something troubling him greatly and she recalled how strange he was acting when she stepped from the bathroom. He was almost as if he was afraid of something and that what not the Arlong she had come to know. He hadn't even made the attempt to get out of the jeep yet and she wasn't planning to move until she was sure he was truly okay.

"What did Genzo tell you about me?" he asked.

She didn't want to repeat what Genzo had said to her but the way Arlong was looking at the moment there was a reason he asked her. "He said you had a criminal record," Nami said. "He said you beat a man to death when you were sixteen and something about rape, but I didn't let him finish. I didn't want him trashing you when I know you're not that."

"Nami...he wasn't lying to you," Arlong said, looking he was going to break down. "I know I made mistakes in my life and some I'm not proud of, but I know you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You deserve to hear that damn truth and I know there is a chance that you-," he paused as he started to struggle with his emotions along with his guilt. "I know that you may not want to be with me after I tell you the truth, but you wanted to know what's been bothering me."

A part of her was afraid knowing what Genzo said was true, that the man she loved was indeed dangerous as well as a monster. Yet, over the months of their relationship, she had seen the change within him and he was no longer the man she once was so afraid of. Now he was a man she loved so dearly with all her heart that she couldn't see herself with anyone else but him. Nami reached over, taking a hold of his hand and giving a small squeeze, "Arlong, I love you and you know that."

"I know you do, but you may feel differently after what I say," he said holding onto her hand afraid to even let go. "I didn't have a good life growing up especially that mean bastard I had for a father. I don't think I could remember anything good about him if I even tried, all I remember was how nasty he was and when he got drunk...he was a monster. He used to beat the hell out of me and my mother until she finally one day she had enough and left. She actually abandoned me leaving me to endure that hell that was my life. The old man came home drunk as usual and seeing she was gone but that I was there-,"

"He beat you didn't he?"

"Man, did he ever beat me," Arlong said, shaking some. "He was so damn angry and I was just a kid, scared to death of him. If it wasn't for Tiger I might have died that night."

"Tiger?" Nami was surprised.

Arlong nodded. "Tiger and I, as well as the guys, grew in a section of town that was dangerous and homes that were no more than slums and violence was not uncommon. He lived in the same apartment building I grew up in and he was just past ours where he heard me screaming and crying. I can still see him to this day busting that door in and giving the old man two solid punches to his face."

~~Flashback~~

"_Worthless little shit!" _

_Arlong screamed as the leather belt in his father's hand was used on him repeatedly. The beating hurt worse than the previous ones he had received and if it wasn't the belt, it would be either his father's fists or his foot. "Daddy, I don't know where Mommy went," he said sobbing as he put his arms over his head in an attempt to protect himself. "Stop Daddy! Don't beat me anymore! Please!" _

"_Did you just talk back to me, boy?!" his father said as he grabbed his son's arm twisting it making him scream in pain. He slapped him across the face so hard that he made his son's mouth bleed. "Don't you ever talk back to me! You hear me?!"_

_Arlong tried not to sob more but it only made his father angrier and he threw him across the room where he hit the kitchen wall. The boy screamed as he landed on the broken glass that littered the floor remnants of the glassware and other glass ornaments. He felt the pieces either pierce or cut his flesh open. Why did his father blame him for his mother leaving them? It wasn't his fault. Why didn't she take him with her? Did she not love him anymore? _

"_I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you will never forget," his father said reaching down for him. _

_Never had Arlong wished for someone to save him as he did that moment. All the doors in the apartment building they lived in were metal except for the one Arlong lived in. The wooden door came crashing in as someone gave it one hell of a kick and to hear it tear off the door hinges sounded like music to Arlong. He's angry and drunk father turned to see the younger man who appeared to be in his teens come in like a wild and crazy bull. The newcomer's eyes fell upon the frightened boy who lay bleeding on the glass-covered floor._

"_Leave the poor kid alone, Akio," The teen said as he delivered two swift punches to the man's face followed up by one that sent the man falling to the floor. Arlong's rescuer turned to him before he snatched a blanket from the back of the couch and carefully wrapped it around him. "It's okay, Little Brother," he said as he carefully picked him up. "Big Brother got you." _

'"_Where do you think you're taking that worthless son of mine, Tiger?"_

_A whimper of fear escaped Arlong as he watched his father get to his feet wiping blood from his nose. Tears flowed anew as he quivered in fear, "Daddy-," _

"_He needs to see a doctor and I'm making sure he gets it," Tiger replied as he gave the older man a very dark look. "Try and stop me and I promise you'll regret doing it, Akio." _

_Arlong's father, Akio returned a glare of hate but did nothing as Tiger turned and walked out of the apartment. _

~~End Flashback~~

"Tiger took me to crazy old Hiriluk," Arlong said.

"Hiriluk," Nami said. "Wait, isn't he-,"

"The same one that comes in almost every night," he said with a slight chuckle. "It is. Crazy old coot still keeps an eye on me."

It only then did Nami notice the faint scar that was on the palm of Arlong's hand, "This scar. It's from-,"

"Yeah, from the shards of glass that I landed on." He showed her his other hand which was a little more scared. "Hurt like hell when Hiriluck had removed all of that. All I could do was cry and Tiger never left my side. He just sat there talking to me calling me his little brother."

"Tiger has been your Big Brother since then," Nami said.

Yeah, he's always had my back," Arlong said. "Especially that night."

**What night is Arlong talking about? So I decided to make Arlong's past into two chapters. Like always Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Dark Past, Part 2

Chapter 6: A Dark Past, Part 2

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! The chapter will be on Arlong and his past. Readers are advised this chapter contains dark content such as blood, death, and drugs. **

Tiger heard the slamming of the apartment door and he poked his head out from the bathroom just as a bloody looking fourteen-year-old Arlong limped to the couch, the left side of his face bruised and swollen. "Arlong, what happened?' he asked as he grabbed the first aid kit, peroxide before he hurried into the kitchen to grab an ice pack.

"Who do you think," Arlong replied as he coughed up some blood. "The old man decided I needed another lesson."

"Damn," Tiger said. "Here." He handed the ice pack to Arlong.

"Thanks," he muttered hissing in pain as he placed the ice pack on his swollen eye. "I hate him, Big Brother. I really hate him."

"I know you do, Little bro," Tiger said. "Heard you do have a new mom."

"Yeah bastard found a woman who was willing to marry him," Arlong said with a small reluctant sigh. "Also, my stepmom is already pregnant with his kid."

"You're worried about her?"

Arlong gritted his teeth as he sat up. "Of course, I am. She has already found out what a mean bastard the old man is, and I've told her to leave him."

"She won't do it?" Tiger asked as he cleaned up some of Arlong's cuts and scrapes. "Did Akio pull a knife on you?"

"He did," Arlong replied through a hiss of pain. "Shit! That stuff stings like hell!"

"The peroxide will kill any infection that might be in these scraps and cuts of yours," Tiger said. "Lucky you haven't needed stitches yet. Kid, you need to get out of there."

Arlong shook his head. "I'm not leaving her there with him," he said. "I'm not Big Brother."

Tiger gave the teenager a good hard look before he sighed. "You are really worried about her, aren't you?

"She worries over me more than the old man does," Arlong said. "I don't remember my own mom anymore but my stepmom...she really cares about me. She keeps wanting me to do better in school."

"She's right," the young man said. "Finish up school and get yourself a damn education, Arlong. You don't need to be like him."

"I'm smarter than him," he snapped back. "I know how to make more money than him and I have it stashed away too."

"What money?" Tiger looked at him. "Arlong, what have you been doing?"

"It's nothing illegal Big Brother," Arlong said. "I swear!"

"Arlong," Tiger was giving him a very stern look.

"Okay, I made the money by buying stuff cheap and reselling it for more," the teen said quickly.

"You did what?"

"I bought certain items and sold them for more."

"Where did you get the money to even do that?" Tiger asked.

"I might have borrowed some of the old man's money," the teen said sheepishly.

"Borrowed? Arlong, you little shit that's damn stealing!"

"I say he owes me," Arlong pointed to his face. "He owes me for all the beatings he's given me!"

Tiger sighed as he stood up and put the first aid and peroxide away before he headed into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"I'll pass," Arlong said as he got up from the couch. "I best get back or she'll start worrying."

"Arlong, just be careful before you get yourself killed."

Arlong managed to give his Big Brother a grin before he left.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong quietly closed the door to the apartment and looked around before he headed for his room. His hand was on the knob when he heard her calling to him. "Arlong? Arlong is that you?"

He swallowed hoping he could have avoided his stepmother for the time being. He didn't want her to see his face. "Yeah," he said. "It's me."

His stepmother, Nagusame stepped from the kitchen. Nagusame was a very attractive thirty-year-old woman who was a Japanese American descent. "So how was school?" she asked him.

"It was okay," he said, still trying to avoid looking at her.

"Something is wrong," she came up to him and rested a hand on his back. "You have never avoided me before. What is-," She stopped as he slowly turned his head. "Arlong. Did he do this?"

"When has he not?"

Nagusame tenderly brushed his face. "My sweet boy," she hugged him and then wrapped an around him walking him over to the couch, sitting him down with her. "What did you ever do to deserve this?"

"I'm used to it," Arlong said. "It's nothing to worry over."

"Sweety, it's okay if you don't want to talk to me yet," she said. "I'll be here when you're ready to talk. I still want you to go to school."

"Try telling the old man that," he said with bitterness. "I know I'm supposed to go but he keeps making sure I can't and I'm not the only one here who needs to go to school either."

His stepmother looked at him surprised. There were other kids who needed to go to school as well but did not go? "Arlong, do they live in this building?"

"Hachi does," he said. "Kuroobi and Chew live in the apartments located close to the docks."

"None of them go to school?"

"They probably have their reasons," Arlong said.

"That may be true, you need to focus on yourself," Nagusame said. "Arlong, you are a very smart boy." She stroked the back of his head. "Apply yourself to your studies and you grow to be a very great man no matter what you do. No matter what you do with your life I will always be proud of you."

Arlong looked at her in surprise. All he ever heard from his father was how worthless he was and how he grew up to be a nobody who no one would ever want to have in their life. His stepmother was so different and was more supportive of his future. "Mom, can I ask something?"

"Of course," Nagusame said, patting his hand.

"I've noticed how people look at you," Arlong said. "They look at you with hate. Why?"

She sighed, "Because I'm Japanese-American descent."

Arlong looked at her in surprise and shock. He recalled how those of Japanese American descent were hated during WWII and some were still disliked today. "You don't deserve it," he said.

"And you don't deserve what is done to you," Nagusame said.

"Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," she said before giving him a hug and a kiss to which the teen protested.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong loved his stepmother dearly unlike his father. Akio, if he even loved Nagusame, was abusive to her as he was with his own son and he didn't seem to care if his wife was pregnant either. Arlong came home one night from hanging with his friends just to hear the sounds of breaking glass and his father's angry drunk voice.

"Mom," he yelled, rushing in.

Nagusame was on the floor and his father standing over her was drunker than usual. He was screaming profanities and accusing her of being unfaithful something Arlong knew was a lie. Even though he lacked the muscle and strength against his father he did have guts. Arlong jumped onto his father's back determined to protect his stepmother which actually surprised Akio.

"Get off me, you worthless little shit," Akio said as he slammed his back and Arlong into an open doorway.

Arlong gritted his teeth as pain shot up his spine. His back hurt but he refused to let go no matter what his father did to him. "No," he said. "I'm not letting you hurt her."

Akio slammed his son two more times into the doorway, the last being very hard. Arlong's grip loosened as he cried out in pain. Pulling the teen free, his father slammed him to the floor hard and with a nasty look in his eyes, Akio began to punch him repeatedly.

"Akio stop it," Nagusame screamed. "You'll kill him! You're going to kill your own son!"

"He's worthless," Akio snapped at her as he paused in beating his son. "Why should you care for this stupid little piece of shit?"

"He's my stepson, Akio," she said.

Taking advantage of his father's distraction Arlong delivered a solid punch of his own that caused Akio to fall to the side. The teen scrambled to his feet yanking open the knife drawer and grabbing a heavy-duty twelve-inch butcher knife.

Arlong turned to face his father brandishing the knife, "Get the hell out!"

Akio gave his son a smirk. "Look at you," he sneered. "Suddenly all big and brave now that you have something in your hand."

"I said get the hell out!" Arlong screamed at him. "Get out or I swear I will kill you; you damn bastard!"

His father looked at him before he chuckled, "Are you threatening me, boy?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself again," Arlong said as he moved slowly toward his stepmother until he was between her and his drunk angry father. "I told you to leave."

Akio looked from his knife-wielding son to his pregnant wife who was still sitting on the floor. "Fine," he said as he spat some blood from his mouth out. "You want to be the man of the house? Fine! I don't need to be with a family this worthless."

After his father left Arlong finally let the knife from his hand as he dropped to his knees. He was shaking uncontrollably as he broke down crying. Nagusame moved to him pulling him to her holding and rocking him as he cried. "It's okay Arlong," she said. "It's okay. My brave son that's what you are."

Arlong clung to his stepmother. He was scared so very scared. He had never stood up to his father before until that very moment. Soon their neighbors including Tiger came to see what all the screaming had been about and found Arlong and Nagusame clinging to one another.

"Arlong," Tiger said as he knelt before the teen. "Little Brother, you okay?"

"Big Brother," Arlong said, his voice shaky. "I stood up to him."

"Yeah," Tiger said with a smile. "Yeah, you did."

~~.~~.~~

With his father gone from his and his stepmother's life, Arlong was finally able to go back to school and though he was behind in his studies, he was quick to catch up. He proved to be an A + plus student and was on the honor roll constantly. His life was full of happiness and love having just his stepmother there with him. The best part of his life came nine months later; his half-sister, Shyarly.

Oh, how Arlong loved Shyarly. He helped Nagusame take care of her using the money he had been saving and was a devoted big brother. He even got a part-time job after school to take care of his family. There were days he came home very late but Nagusame would sit up and see that he ate his dinner before he went to bed.

"Shyarly, you're growing up too fast," Arlong said one evening as he played with his little sister.

"Dada," Shyarly said, suddenly surprising not only her brother but her mother as well.

"No sweetie," Nagusame said. "Arlong is not Dada. He is your brother."

Arlong wasn't actually surprised that Shyarly called him that after all, he was the only man in their home so it was only natural that his little sister would think that. He leaned back against the couch and quietly thought what he might want in life. He was fifteen now and he did need to think about his future.

"Arlong, is something wrong?" Nagusame asked.

"No," Arlong said. "I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"About my future and what I would like in my life."

Nagusame smiled at him as she held Shyarly on her lap. "Do you know what you like?" she asked.

"Maybe a family of my own someday," Arlong said. "Depends if I find the right girl."

"Arlong, you are going to find a very special girl," his stepmother said with a smile.

"How do you know I'm going to find someone like that?" he asked.

Nagusame placed a hand over his heart, "Your heart will tell you when you do."

"Yeah, I think I'll know it too," he said before he frowned a little. "But will I ever be a good father to my own children when I have them."

"My son, you already are."

Arlong looked at his stepmother surprised. "I am?"

Nausame nodded. "You're doing a wonderful job with Shyarly," she said. "Once you grow up and have children of your own, you'll show them the same love and care as you did with your sister."

"Thanks, mom," Arlong smiled as he hugged his stepmother. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, my brave sweet son," Nagusame said as she kissed his cheek.

"Dada," Shyarly said with a giggle

"Shyarly," Arlong said, picking her up to place her on his lap. "I'm not dada. I'm your brother."

~~.~~.~~

"Mom, I'm home," Arlong called out as he entered the apartment as he brushed snow from his jacket. "The snow is really coming down now."

"Brother," Shyarly said as she came running up to him.

"Shyarly," Arlong picked his sister and gave her kisses. "How's my little sis?"

"I've been very good," Shyarly said.

Arlong gave her a questioning look. "Really? Why do I feel like that isn't entirely true?" he asked.

"Arlong," she whined, stretching his name out, nice and long.

He gave a laugh before he reached into the pocket of his jacket pulling out a small paper bag of candy. Shyarly squealed in excitement at the sight of it. "Remember what I said?" Arlong asked.

"Not to eat any before we divided it," his sister said before giving him the puppy eye look.

"Chew never should have shown you that," Arlong grumbled before giving his sister the bag. "You get your way too many times with it." Shyarly giggled before hurrying off to her room. "Shyarly, no sneaking any of it before we divided it!" He laughed quietly to himself as he started to take off his jacket.

"Hello, son."

Arlong froze. 'No,' he thought as he slowly turned around. 'It can't be him. There is no way in hell he is here.'

Shock turned to anger as Arlong glared daggers at the man who stepped from the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here, old man?!"

"Look son-," Akio started to say.

"Don't you dare call me your son," Arlong snapped at him. "I'm not your son and I never will be." Nagusame hurried from the kitchen and was at her son's side as he looked at her absolute disbelief. "Mom, what is HE doing here?"

"Sweetie, please understand," she said gently, trying to calm him. "Akio...he got himself help and he's sober for a year now."

"Sober for a year," Arlong said. "Mom, that doesn't mean shit to someone like him."

"Son, your mother is right," Akio said.

Arlong gave the man a look of pure hate. "You shut up," he said pointing a finger at him. "You have no right to come walking back into this family's life like you've done nothing wrong. If you think I've forgotten what you did to us that night, you are dead wrong."

"Arlong," Nagusame said. "Please for Shyarly's sake. She has a right to know her father."

"No, she doesn't not when it comes to him!"

"Baby, please try for me." she held his hand looking at him with pleading eyes. "It will be okay and if things go wrong again, I'll be there for you."

"No," Arlong said. "I'm not staying here, not with him here."

"Arlong," she said her voice full of urgency.

"Mom, I am not staying in this apartment. I'm sorry but I'm leaving!"

As much as he loved his stepmother Arlong couldn't accept the mere thought of his father being allowed back into their lives. Angrily he rushed to his room and after grabbing his backpack, he started shoving whatever clothes he felt he was going to need. He felt the tears welling up as he struggled not to cry. How could she just accept the simple fact that a bastard like him has changed? Arlong knew in his heart that was a damn lie. There was no way that man had changed.

"Brother?"

Arlong looked up to see Shyarly as she slowly and cautiously entered his room. "Shyarly," he said as he knelt down for the little girl who ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Don't go," Shyarly said clinging to him tightly. "Mommy is crying about you going away."

"I can't stay here, Shyarly," he whispered, holding her tightly to him. "I just can't stay here."

"Why can't you stay?" Shyarly was starting to cry. "Don't you love Mommy and me?"

"I love you and Mom. I really love you both."

"Why are you going away then?"

"You saw that man who is here?" Arlong asked.

"Yes," Shyarly said. "Mommy said that is my Daddy."

"He is but he is also a bad man who hurt me a long time ago and I can't stay here."

Shyarly looked at him, her eyes filled with fear. She remembered being told about the bad bad man who hurt her brother and her mommy. "Don't go or the bad man will hurt Mommy."

"I'm sorry but I have to," he said. "Shyarly, listen to me okay? You remember my friend, the giant?" His sister nodded. "You remember where he lives, right?" Another nod. "That's where I'll be. If you need me, you come there. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "What about candy?"

He had to smile at that. How could Shyarly forget something they always did together? "How about I let you keep all of it, okay?"

"That's too much candy and Mommy won't like if I have all that."

"Would you feel better if I took it with me?"

She must have known he was going to ask, or she didn't want to get in trouble, but either way, Shyarly pulled the bag from the front pocket of her dress giving it to her brother. Arlong placed it in the pocket of his jacket and he sat his little sister in the middle of his bed. He gave her a small smile before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you, kiddo," he said as he picked up the backpack and headed out the bedroom.

Arlong hurried to the apartment door and rushed out before his stepmother knew he had gone, but she knew. He was barely twenty steps down the hall when he heard Nagusame calling to him, her footsteps growing louder as she rushed after him. A part of him told him to stop and wait for her, to listen to her while another part urged him to hurry up before she did. He listened to the part that said to hurry and go. Something that would haunt him afterward.

~~.~~.~~

"Arlong, what are you doing here?" Tiger was surprised to even see the teen then he saw the backpack. "What are you-,"

"That lying piece of shit came back," Arlong said.

"What?!" Hachi looked at his friend in shock. "Your dad is back!"

"Hachi, he is not my dad and never has been!" Arlong gave the other boy an angry look.

Hachi cringed some, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-,"

Arlong sighed as he flopped down on the couch next to the other boy. "No, I'm sorry," he said. "Big Brother, you okay if I stay for a couple of days?"

"Hopefully we can send Akio backing before then," Tiger said with a firm nod. "You certainly don't need him around Shyarly."

"No, I don't," Arlong said. "You okay if I take the couch?"

"Sure," Tiger said.

Later at Midnight...

The pounding on the apartment door and the voice screaming had caught Arlong's attention. He was unable to sleep and had been laying on the couch awake. He went to the door and opened to find Shyarly standing there. "Shyarly, what's,"

"The bad man is hurting Mommy!"

Arlong's heart jumped to his throat. His stepmother needed him more than ever before. "Tiger!" He yelled. "Tiger wake the hell up!"

Tiger came rushing from his bedroom wearing a white undershirt and blue boxers. "What's wrong?" he asked and then he saw Shyarly. "Go! I'll watch her!"

Arlong nodded as he sprinted out the door. 'Mom, I'm coming!' he thought as he ran down the stairs.

He ran down one flight of stairs when he heard the scream. A scream that sent a knife to his heart and made his blood run cold. That scream came from the floor he lived on and he jumped the last few steps only to freeze at the sight before him. Laying at the bottom of the steps Nagusame. He saw his father standing among the crowd of neighbors on his floor staring at his stepmother's body. Caring only about Nagusame, he shoved and bullied his way through the crowd to reach her.

"Mom," he said. "Mom..." Arlong was devastated as he fell to his knees. He started shaking her in desperation hoping she was only knocked out and not actually dead. "Mom, please. Please wake up. MOM!"

"She tripped," Akio was saying just as Tiger knelt next to Arlong. Both of them looked up at Arlong's father. "She tripped and fell down all on her own," Akio said. There was no sadness in his voice and there was a dead look in his eyes.

"YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!" Arlong screamed as he lunged forward only to have Tiger put him in a Full Nelson. "You lied to her! You never truly changed!"

Tiger held onto him knowing if he didn't, Arlong would kill the man and he didn't want the emotionally upset teenager to get into trouble so soon after the death of his stepmother. "Arlong, listen to me," he said close to the boy's ear. "Think of Shyarly. She'll need you more than ever."

"Shyarly," Arlong muttered. "What am I going to tell her?"

"I don't know Little Brother," Tiger said. "I don't know."

Tiger kept herded Arlong through the crowd and as they moved past Akio, he gave the older man a look of pure hate. They went to Tiger's apartment where Hachi was sitting on the couch with Shyarly keeping the frightened girl company.

"Brother," Shyarly slid off the couch running up to her devastated brother. "Where's Mommy? Is she okay?"

Arlong looked at his little sister who just looked at him with innocent eyes that were a mix of worry and sadness and he struggled to find the words. He didn't know what to do or even how to explain what happened to their mother. He dropped to his knees and hugged her close. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry Shyarly."

Hachi looked at Tiger who sadly shook his head. The two knew how well-loved Nagusame had been by everyone in the apartment building and to know she was now dead...it was hard to believe.

"Akio really killed her?" Hachi asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah," Tiger said.

Shyarly was hugging her brother tightly trying to understand why he kept telling her he was sorry. "Did something bad happen to Mommy?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"I'm afraid so," Arlong said. "I-,"

"Time to hand my daughter over."

Tiger, Hachi, and Arlong all looked to Akio who stepped into the apartment. At the sight of Akio, Shyarly tightened the grip she had on her brother and gave a whimper of fear. Arlong felt the hate he had for the man stir in his heart. Now he understood why his old man came back. He wanted to take Shyarly away but that wasn't going to happen. Not by a long shot.

"What the hell are you doing here Akio?" Tiger said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Like I said," Akio said with a sneer. "I'm here for my daughter."

"The hell I'm letting you take Shyarly from me," Arlong said. "You might have killed our mother but I'm not going to let you get away with this."

Akio laughed, "How are you going to do that?"

"I'm coming back to the apartment with you," he said, picking the backpack up from the floor.

Akio gave him an angry hateful glare as Arlong walked past him straight to the apartment and right to his room. He knew Shyarly was safer with him and away for the reach of the old man. The poor girl clung to her brother tightly as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Arlong still felt the sadness in his heart as he cried silent tears.

'Mom, I'm sorry," he thought. 'I shouldn't have left you and Shyarly here with him. It's my fault that I wasn't here when you needed me.'

~~.~~.~~

With Akio back, Arlong dropped out of school so he could make sure nothing bad happened to Shyarly and his part-time job became a full time one. He had set up a savings account for Shyarly and deposited a good chunk of his paycheck into it. He made sure that she would be taken care of in case something ever happened to him.

"Big Brother," Arlong said one evening during a visit. "I want you to promise to do something for me."

"What is it?" Tiger asked.

"If something happens to me," Arlong said. "Promise me that you'll look after Shyarly."

"Little Brother, you know I'll honor that promise," Tiger said. "I love Shyarly as if she was my own sister."

Little did Arlong realize how much that promise would mean to him.

Three weeks later...

Arlong heard the wild profanity followed by the sound of crashing and panic set in. "SHYARLY," he yelled as he burst into the apartment.

The sight that greeted Arlong was enough to make his blood boil and he saw red. His sister was cowering in a corner her face wet with tears with their father almost looming over her with his belt in his hand. Memories of all the abuse he suffered came flooding back and Arlong rushed to protect his sister. Akio raised the belt and brought it down only to strike Arlong across the shoulders. The feel of the belt hurt like hell, but he endured the hits as Akio driven by his drunken rage repeatedly struck him. The only thing that mattered was that Shyarly was not hit and Arlong was willing to take every strike meant for her. Shyarly was crying knowing that her brother was protecting her from the bad man who killed their mother.

"You worthless piece of shit," Akio shouted as he grabbed a hold of the back of Arlong's shirt and roughly pulled him away, throwing him to the floor behind him.

"Shyarly run!" Arlong yelled at her. Shyarly seemed frozen and frightened to do as he was asking her. "Run! SHYARLY NOW!"

Finally, she did as he had been yelling for her to do. Shyarly ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her leaving her brother to face their father. Arlong got to his feet as he starred his father down.

"Just you and me now, old man," he said.

"Trying to play hero as you did before?" Akio said. "Just like you did for that bitch?"

Arlong could smell the alcohol from the beer and who knows what else Akio had to drink. The man literally reeked of it. "Don't you dare call my mom that!" he screamed at him. "She was the best thing that ever came into my life and you...you took that all away from me that night!"

"As I said, she tripped and fell on her own," Akio said.

"Yeah, with your help she did," Arlong felt the rage in his heart building and growing. "You came here knowing that I would be angry enough to leave if you pretended that you changed."

Akio laughed. "You know what? It worked! You stupid little shit, you up and left her all alone and unprotected."

"No..." Arlong was stunned at the very truth Akio admitted to. His father had counted on him reacting that way and he fell for it. He had actually fallen for it. Suddenly he felt a sharp cutting of his left cheek and he cried out in pain as he reached up to feel something wet running down his face. Arlong looked at his hand and saw his fingers red with blood before he looked at Akio who was armed with a switchblade.

"You're going to die tonight boy," Akio said as he crouched down some.

"The only dying tonight will be you!"

Arlong charged him taking Akio by actual surprise and tackled him. They crashed into the kitchen table with such force that its metal legs bent then collapsed under the sudden weight and impact. The switchblade went flying from Akio's hand clattering somewhere beyond the man's reach, but it mattered not to him as Akio punched Arlong across the face before he struck the teen in the throat. Arlong gasped as he grabbed his own throat temporarily, unable to breathe. Akio managed to push him off before he started repeatedly striking Arlong with a downward punch.

"You should have thought better before taking me on," Akio said with a sneer before driving a knee into Arlong's stomach.

Arlong dropped to his hands and knees stunned only to feel the kick to his ribs and he fell onto his right side. Pain flooded his entire body as Akio delivered a vicious kick to the lower part of his back. Akio's voice became an annoying buzzing sound in the back of his mind as Arlong finally snapped. The rage and hate he had toward his father had finally broken through the damn gates of his soul and he pushed himself from the floor, slamming Akio right into the wall. Arlong, driven by blind rage and hate, began hitting Akio in the stomach before the man fell to the floor. He refused to let the man get a chance to even defend himself as he punched his father over and over again.

"Arlong!"

He felt someone grabbing him, pulling him off of Akio and he started to fight like a wild bull as the person put him a bear hug.

"ARLONG STOP IT!"

The voice drowned out the angry buzzing he was hearing and the person holding him slowly became clearer as he regained some of his senses. "Big Brother?" he asked.

"It's me, Arlong. It's me."

Arlong looked down at his hands which were red with blood and he shifted his attention to his father. Akio was a bloody mess and he realized that his father was dead. He had beaten the man to death. Suddenly there was shouting as the local police came rushing in weapons drawn. Tiger was quick to release Arlong before the officers grabbed him putting his arms behind his back.

The sound of cuffs clicking caused Arlong to panic as he yanked to his feet. "Wait! You can't arrest me," he said looking wildly around for Shyarly. "I didn't do anything!"

"Really? You just beat a man to death kid," One of the officers said. "I call that murder."

"You don't understand," Arlong said. "He threatened my sister! I was protecting her."

"Yeah yeah," replied the other arresting officer. "Let's go ya punk."

"Shyarly," Arlong screamed for his sister over and over as he dragged and even pushed down the steps out to the waiting police car where he shoved into the back. He sat up, looking out the rear window just as his sister who was so frightened came running out. Tiger was quick to pick her up as the car pulled away. "Shyarly!"

The judge that received Arlong's case decided to just send him straight to prison not caring if he was innocent or not.

~~.~~.~~

"You were sent straight to prison?" Nami asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Arlong said.

"Arlong, what happened after you went to prison?"

He was silent for the longest time unsure if he really wanted to tell her what all happened once there and all that happened after that. He was very scared. Scared that once he was done telling her the rest that she may not want to be with him. Arlong loved Nami more than anything and the thought of losing her scared him more than anything. Nami was still holding his hand and she slowly rubbed his hand with her thumb giving him the encouragement to continue on.

'Please don't hate me Nami,' he thought as he took a deep breath. "My life went downhill from thereon. There were guys who had been there for a long time and they thought I was their little plaything or whatever they thought I was going to be. That final fight with the old man had changed me in ways I didn't think I could be, and it didn't take long for those guys in prison to realize that. I was almost there for a year."

"A year?" Nami felt sorry for him. No wonder he was the way he was. "Was there ever a trial?"

"Yes, finally," Arlong shook his head. "It lasted only three days, but it felt longer to me. Anyone who knew my father testified to how he was and then there was...my mother. My damn mother left me behind. She couldn't even answer why she abandoned me to my father. It was old Hiriluk who really changed the whole trial when he presented records and photos of the abuse I had suffered at the hands of the old man. The jury's verdict was I was innocent since it was ruled as self-defense. My life after that though had changed. While in prison I made acquaintance with a guy whose brother lived not far from my home and I was told to look him up once I got out. I did and the guy was looking for someone to be a thug."

"Arlong, you didn't," Nami said. "You didn't do it."

He looked at her, his eyes reflecting sadness and regret. "I did. I became the thug they needed and the money they paid me was a lot. Of course, it was then I made the worst mistake in my life. They offered me drugs and I... I got hooked on them. I got hooked bad, Nami, really bad. My drug addiction...it destroyed my life and Shyarly...my sweet sister, she left me. I lost her because of the choices I made and the things I did and then there was the rape-,"

The moment he said that Nami pulled her hand from his and just seeing her do that made him feel as if he stabbed straight in the heart. "Rape," she sounded so frightened. "You raped a-,"

"Nami, I never did," Arlong said as tears pooled up before streaming down his face. "I believed her when she said she was eighteen, but the truth was she was fourteen and when her parents found out. I was arrested and charged with statutory rape. I never forgot the look on that damn girl's face that smug little triumphant look she gave me when I was sentenced to three years in prison. After serving that time, I decided I needed to start my life over somewhere where no one knew who I was. With the money I made, I came here where I found certain people who help me alter my appearance and make fake certificates and licenses for me."

"What?" Nami looked at him in shock and anger. "Everything you needed to run Arlong Park and all your education papers...they're fakes?"

He hung his head in shame, "Yes."

"What the hell were you even thinking?" Nami said angrily at him. "Arlong if someone finds out you can lose everything! Did you even think what would happen if someone learned the truth about those fakes?!"

"I...I didn't really," he said honestly.

"I can't believe-," Nami stammered before she shook her head. She was so angry at him that she glared at him just before she got out the jeep slamming the door closed.

"Nami..." Arlong felt his heartbreaking realizing he lost her. He didn't know what to do now knowing the only one he could truly love had just left him. He leaned back in his seat stunned and sad as he cried his heart out. She was gone. His sweet beautiful Nami was gone and he was alone.

He didn't know how time had passed when the driver's side door opened and to his own disbelief, it was Nami. "Are you going to sit there all day?" she asked.

He couldn't speak as he stared at her unsure if he was dreaming. "Nami?" he asked with uncertainty.

She reached up and stroked his tear-stained cheek giving him a reassuring smile. "I just checked on my phone and there is a bookstore here that has what you're going to need," she said.

"You're not...leaving me?" Arlong asked. "You're not walking away even after what I just told you?"

"Arlong, I love you for who you are," she said. "Yes, you made mistakes in your past but that is what it is. It's your past and you can't change what you did."

She looked at him with such love that it surprised him. She still loved him even after what he told her. 'She loves me! She still loves me!' The words echoed over and over in his mind as relief hit him like a tidal wave and he finally got out of the jeep. "Wait a minute," he said, recalling something about the bookstore. "You said something about the bookstore here. Why do we need to go there?"

"We are going there to get what you need to finish your missing education and to get the real certificates needed," Nami explained. "There is no way I'm letting you lose Arlong Park, not after you asked me to be the assistant manager."

"Nami," All Arlong could do was wrap his arms around her struggling not to cry fresh tears as he held close to him. "I don't deserve you. I really don't but I'm glad I do have you. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you so much."

"It's okay," she whispered holding onto him tightly. "Arlong, everything will be okay. We have each other and that's what counts."

He mutely nodded in agreement. Arlong knew in his heart that Nami was the one, his special love and there was no way he was going screw up what he had now. Nami was his world, his everything and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her.

**So Arlong's dark past has been revealed and to his own shock and surprise, Nami still loves him. Talk about the power of love. Remember to Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion and Surprises

Chapter 7: Reunion and Surprises

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

"I didn't think I was going to be needing this many books just to get myself educated," Arlong said as he and Nami left the bookstore.

"Look at it this way," Nami said. "You won't be getting into trouble with fakes now."

He couldn't argue with that and just knowing Nami was so willing to help get his education completed was still overwhelming him. They walked together through the mall and when they passed a little bridal shop Nami paused for a moment.

"Nami," Arlong came up behind her. "Are you okay?" She looked back at him with a sad small smile. Seeing that made him start to wonder if Nami had someone before him, someone who might have broken her heart and he felt a little jealous at the mere thought if she might have had love before him. "Did you have a boyfriend that said he would marry you?"

"The only boyfriend I've had has been you," she said. "You're my first one."

He looked at her in surprise. 'That's a surprise,' he thought. 'I thought she would have had a least one before she came to work for me.' "Then why are you sad? Don't you want to get married?"

"I do," she said. "I just feel I could never be good enough for a man."

"Nami, that is not true at all," Arlong said. "You are the perfect woman for me."

"I can't believe that," she said even though she knew he loved her.

Arlong placed the book filled bags on the floor before he took a hold of both of her hands. "Nami, I promise when we get married, I'll get you the most beautiful wedding dress that money can buy," he said.

"Arlong, you shouldn't," she said. "A dress like that is only worn just for one day."

"If there is ever a chance that you change your mind, I will buy you that dress in a heartbeat. Nami, I would do anything for you."

"Arlong, where did you get the idea that we would one day be getting married?"

He blushed and looking away in a mixture of shyness and slight embarrassment. "I don't know," he said. "We love each other, why not get married one day? Just a thought I had."

Nami didn't hide the surprise that was on her face. "Do you mean it?" she asked. "That you want me to be your wife?"

Arlong opened his mouth to speak but paused for a moment to think before he answered her. "Yes, I would love more than anything for you to be my wife."

She hugged him tightly as she was close to crying. He hugged her back happily as he calmed her before she broke done in public. Arlong knew people would stare at them and give them nasty judgments. Luckily, he was able to calm her before she did.

"I love you, Nami," he whispered to her.

She smiled up at him, "I love you too, Arlong."

It was then Nami's cell began buzzing and she pulled it from her purse. Her eyes widen when she saw it was a text but who it was from it was that caused her eyes to grow big in surprise. "Vivi," she said.

"Vivi?" Arlong asked and then recalled hearing the name from Nami last night. "Isn't she the one you said transferred schools?"

"Yes," Nami said. "She's here and she wants to meet up at the food court."

"Go ahead," Arlong said. "You two haven't seen each other for over two years and it's only fair that you should go and catch up with her."

"While I am doing that," she said. "Why don't you go and buy some clothes other than the tropical ones you like wearing."

"What is wrong with my taste in clothing?" Arlong muttered.

"Nothing really, but it's good to wear something other than tropical shirts," she said honestly.

"I like wearing them though," he said.

She smiled at him with such love as she caressed his face. "I know you do," she said. "But wearing a normal or even a dress shirt every once in a while, won't kill you."

"It might," he said halfheartedly.

Nami laughed before she gave him a puppy eye looked. "Please? For me?"

Arlong gave a sigh. "I'm so blaming Chew for this."

She grinned in delight, "I'm not hearing a no."

Arlong looked at her. "You win," he said. "But you owe me for this."

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to pay you back."

He leaned forward some to whisper huskily in her ear, "I plan on you doing so, love."

Nami felt a small shiver go up and down her spine knowing he had something planned. Their little love session last night had changed them both and she found herself already aching to be with him. "I better go and meet up with Vivi," she said.

Arlong was no fool and he knew in his heart that his sweet beautiful Nami was wanting him in the worst way. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Later love I promise," he said. "You go meet your friend and I'll go take these bags to the jeep then go clothes shopping. I love you do you know that?"

"I know," Nami said before she kissed him. "Remember what you are supposed to be getting?"

"I do," he wrapped an arm around her before giving her a deep passionate kiss. "I'll meet up with you, okay?"

"Okay."

~~.~~.~~

Arlong, once he had dropped the bags off in the jeep, sighed as he stood outside the entrance to one of the clothes stores that were in the mall. He took a breath before going inside. 'Normal and dress shirts,' he quietly reminded himself.

Though he was not eager to buy such shirts, Arlong was willing to do it because Nami had asked him to and it wouldn't hurt to occasionally dress up nice. He decided to get the dress shirts and was a little shocked at the colors that were available for men ranging from pink to purple. He shook his head wondering what man would be caught wearing a shirt that was purple let alone pink. Having picked ones he considered more normal in color, he also chose some dress pants which were thankfully normal in colors. From there he picked out normal shirts and as well a pair of comfortable shoes.

Having paid for his purchases, he was starting to leave the store when an idea came to him and knowing Nami promised to pay him he decided that he was going to decide on how she would be paying him back. Arlong went to the women's department half of the store right to the loungewear and quietly browsed keeping in mind that what he picked Nami would not see until their special night. Finally, he found the perfect one and it was very perfect for his girl.

It was a black satin chemise nightgown with a stunning rose print that had a matching Kimono robe. What really caught Arlong's eye was the deep V-back cutout that was designed to create the ultimate impact and it did. He had no problems just even imagining how sexy and desirable Nami would look in it especially since it would show off her beautiful curves. Of course, his little lustful desire almost made him lose it and he was very quick to dismiss the sexy and naughty images that played in his mind.

"Get control of yourself man," he muttered under his breath.

Once calm and focused again did he go to pay, and it didn't help that the older woman who rang up his sale was giving him a slight look of disgust when he politely asked her to place in a box. To her Along looked like was some type of sexual predator. He was very tempted to say something but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and left the store. He returned to the jeep more to place the bags in the vehicle before he glanced at his cell on the time.

'Might as well meet up with Nami,' he thought. 'One more thing to do but that I want us to do together.'

~~.~~.~~

Nami couldn't wait to see Vivi again as she headed to the food court. It had been so long since she last saw the other girl since she had transferred schools and just to knowing she was now and here and wanting to see her made her happy.

"Nami!"

Hearing her name, she looked in the direction of the voice and saw Vivi. The young woman with long light blue hair with its two locks hanging down on either side of her head and her hair down binging held back in a clip waved excitedly to Nami and her brown eyes seemed to shine.

"Vivi," Nami could barely keep her joy in as she raced up to the other girl hugging her. "I can't believe you're back."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

Both girls looked up just as Sanji came running up to them looking about as lovesick as ever. Following him quietly was the rest of Nami's high school friends; Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Franky, Brook, and Chopper only Usopp was missing. Of course, Nami was happy to all of them and hugged each one of them being more careful with Sanji who still claimed his undying love for her.

"Nami-swan, will you go out with me?" Sanji asked again as he had done countless other times when they were in high school.

Nami smiled politely before telling him, "Sanji, I'm seeing someone."

"What?!" Sanji was shocked before he became depressed and moped.

Zoro seeing that laughed. "Shot down again, eh dartboard brow?"

"What did you say, shitty marimo," Sanji snapped at him.

Like always the two started fighting all the time Luffy just laughing at them. Nami sighed. Yep, some things never change. They all sat at the available tables talking and catching up before everyone shifted their attention to Vivi since it was, she who invited them here.

"So, I want to throw a return party," Vivi said. "And I was hoping for some catering ideas for the party.

"The Barratie would be the best one to go with and Zeff would be more than happy to cater to the party," Sanji said happily.

'If Arlong started doing catering,' Nami thought. 'Arlong Park would bring more business in and that would get the name really out there.'

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Nami looked up as did everyone else as Arlong calmly walked up to the table Nami was sitting at with Vivi and pulled a chair from another table before sitting down. Of course, Luffy and the others were not to keen with him sitting down with them as if he part of their friendship circle.

"Vivi, if you're willing," Nami said. "Arlong has just started catering for Arlong Park."

Arlong was surprised as well as the rest of Nami's friends but he managed not to show it. 'What are you up to Nami?' he thought.

"What?!" Sanji said in surprise. "When did this shitty bastard start doing that?"

Nami saw the annoyed look that flashed in Arlong's eyes as Sanji's remark. Making sure that no one was watching her she moved a hand, resting it on Arlong's knee giving it a little squeeze. "Vivi, the restaurant has great food," she said. "Besides Arlong would be more than happy to provide the food besides we've had the Baratie so many times in the past why not try something a little more special?"

Arlong caught on quick that Nami in her own unique way was drumming up business for him possibly landing him their very first catering gig and not only that she was sticking it to Zeff's famous Baratie. He smiled at the thought of finally getting one up against the one place he considered his only competition. No sense in not going along with Nami's plan. 'Time to lay on the charm.'

"Nami is right," he said. "I'm more than happy to provide for your party. I'll even get you extra of whatever you desire free of charge of course."

All the time Arlong was looking right at Sanji who was one of the many cooks at the Baratie. Sanji's expression was a mix of anger and pain. Anger at Arlong for doing this and pain for Nami for even bringing it up in the first place.

Vivi was quiet as she thought and considered what Arlong and Nami were offering. "Yes," she said. "I'm more than happy to have Arlong Park cater to the party."

"Good," Arlong said pleased as hell knowing he just nailed the Baratie out of a gig. "I will be in touch in a couple of days to go over the menu with you or if you want, you may talk with Nami and she will let me know. Please excuse me, I have some business matters that I need to attend to."

"Of course," Vivi said holding out a hand to him. "Thank you again for offering to cater to the party."

"The pleasure is mine," Arlong said giving Vivi's hand a shake. He gave a small nod to Nami's friends before he focused on his girl. "Nami, we will talk later over the menu."

The grin he gave her spoke volumes to her and she nodded, "Yes we will."

Sanji was mad as hell as he watched the interaction between Nami and Arlong. "Why is she taking his side?! She hates him! Did that shitty bastard threaten her job?!" he muttered under his breath.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong walked quietly off still pleased and surprised that Nami did that especially since Sanji was one of her friends. Still, the mere thought that she managed to take something away from the Baratie making sure he got the business was satisfying. He made sure that he was out the sight of Nami and her friends but making sure they were within his. He could see that Sanji was still fuming over what had just happened. "Little shit will no doubt go crying to ole' Zeff about this," he said to himself.

Soon Nami said her goodbyes and hugged her friends though it was clear to see that Sanji had stiffened some when Nami hugged him. She glanced at her cell just as Arlong sent her a message telling her where he was and to join him.

"That was a very sneaky move you did," Arlong said the moment Nami came up to him.

"Are you mad at me?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Love, I'm not mad," he said wrapping an arm around her waist bringing closer to him as they walked a little. "I just want to know what you were thinking."

"I wanted to bring you some more business and as the assistant manager, it is my job to do to always be looking for more business to bring to the restaurant."

He had to chuckle at that. "Every time I think I may have you figured out you end up surprising me," he said. "How about we get something to eat and discuss business then finish up shopping for you then perhaps go home?"

"Won't that make you late for work?"

"Meh," he said with a shrug. "I can always call Big Brother and he will handle things until I get there. He's done for me in the past if he knows I'm going to be late arriving."

They found a nice quiet family restaurant where they were given a nice back corner booth. Their waitress came took their orders and returned with their drinks. Arlong pulled his cell out opening it up the little note section on it. Nami smiled and told him about her ideas that she had been thinking up. He listened and offered up suggestions. They both realized they made a good team when it came to decision making about Arlong Park.

"We may have to hire a few people on the catering end," Nami said.

Arlong nodded. "We might unless I bring up to the others tonight and see who might be willing to work a little bit more for their paychecks," he said. "Then if we need more help then we hire the ones we need."

"Arlong, I know I shouldn't bring this up," Nami said quietly as she looked her folded hands. "What will you do about Genzo?"

He sat back his fingers lightly drumming the top of their table thinking some. He had not really thought what to do with the man especially after what he pulled on Nami. The issue needed to be addressed and Arlong dared not delay a course of action over it. "Do you have a suggestion for how I should handle it?"

"I know he's been there since you started and firing him now would wrong to do," she said. "Would demoting him be bad?"

Arlong thought on it and though he really wanted to fire Genzo, he saw more reasoning in Nami's suggestion. "No, it wouldn't hurt to do so, and I will need a new dishwasher since that is no longer your duty. So, demoting him to dishwasher would okay with you?"

"It would."

"Good, I will inform the man tonight that he will be the new dishwasher." He looked at the time before sighing. "I better call Big Brother and tell him to cover for me until I get there since I will be arriving very late." He speeds dialed Tiger's number as he walked up to the cashier's register to pay.

"Sup?" Tiger said the moment he answered.

"Bro, think you can cover for me some?" Arlong asked pausing to talk with Tiger. "Nami and I are still at the mall and I'm going to be running late."

"Don't tell me that she is still clothes shopping?"

"No, she got a text from one her friends and I told to go spend some time with them," he said. "Girl did surprise me though."

"Oh? What did she do?"

"Nami just got us into the catering business."

"You're not upset with her for doing that?" Tiger asked.

Arlong gave a small laugh, "Honestly I'm not. I'm looking forward to this and knowing I'm taking some business away from the Baratie, it will be worth every damn headache I may get."

"You always see the business end of things, you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm successful at what I do. So, are we good about covering for me some?"

"Little Brother, you know I've always had your back. Just have some fun with her and get here when you can."

"Thanks, bro," Arlong said. "I owe you."

~~.~~.~~

"We have one more thing to do before you do your clothes shopping," Arlong said.

Nami gave him a puzzled look. "What would that be?" she asked.

"You plan on doing your classes on-line, right?"

"I had thought about it but that will be hard to do since I don't own a laptop or even desktop computer," she said.

Arlong shook his head. "That I'm planning to fix right now," he said as pointed to the computer store. Nami startled to protest some but he stopped her on it. "I need to replace the old one I have and might as get new ones besides we will need one for the catering part, correct?"

All Nami could do was hug him. "What would do without you?"

"I hope we never find out," he said as he held her.

Once they were done at the store having purchased three new laptops, one being especially picked out for the catering end, did the pair head for Nami's favorite clothing store. Unlike some husband or even boyfriends, Arlong did not complain whenever Nami asked for his opinion on an article of clothing. He would honestly say whether he liked or not and sometimes suggesting made trying this with that. Nami never once getting upset with him. She teased him once when she showed off a pair of low-rider jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt that revealed a nice bit of her cleavage with orange high-heeled sandals.

"Is this too sexy or not enough?" she asked.

To see this side of his girl almost made poor Arlong lose it. Oh damn, was she going be the sexiest thing ever once she matured some more and Arlong had to wipe a little bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't going to lie he liked what he was seeing, and he liked it a lot.

"Oh, I think you can go sexier with that," he said with a slight growl.

"Not enough then," she said before stepping back into the changing room and after a few moments came back wearing a red halter top that had Arlong's attention right then and there. "Is this better?"

Now Nami's little show was only meant for Arlong, but it caught a few other men's attention. There were catcalls and whistles and that was enough for him to stand up, giving them all death glares as he showed off his teeth. The message was clear; want to go mess with a shark, go ahead and try, but get ready for a world of hurt and all Nami's admirers were quick to back off. Poor Nami had stepped back into the change room clearly ashamed at what her actions had caused.

"Nami," Arlong said gently outside the door. He heard the small sob that came from her and he grew worried. "Nami, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"You probably think I'm a slut for doing what I just did."

"You're no slut," he said. "Why would I even think that? You're my girl. My extremely sexy girl and I really did like what I saw."

Nami unlocked the door opening it a crack. "So, you liked what I picked out?"

He gave her a small hungry look. "Nami, last night was tame compared to what is going through my mind right now," he said before lowering his voice. "Wear something like that when we are alone, and you won't be getting wild from me. Naha, try wild and untamed passion." He saw the sudden flush of her cheeks and gave her an encouraging smile. "Get changed and we'll get that along with the rest of the clothes you picked out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my sexy beautiful girl," Arlong said before returning to the chair he was sitting in to wait for her.

Ten minutes later…

They had hardly left the store when they heard, "Nami!"

"Are you serious," Arlong muttered as both he and Nami looked to their right to see Belle-mere strolling up to them.

"Belle-mere," Nami said and a look of worry came upon her face. "What are doing here?"

"Buying an outfit for Nojiko," Belle-mere said. "Nami, you can come home if you want."

"I can?" Nami asked with some hope in her heart.

"Yes," she said. "You can come home the moment you end with him."

Nami couldn't believe she was hearing this. "I can only come home if I break up with Arlong?"

Arlong was angry by this. It was slightly being an insult to him but mostly because it was denying Nami of returning home. "So Nami can't return home unless she breaks up with me? Am I hearing this right?"

"This is between Nami and me," Belle-mere said. "You just stay out of this."

"I won't do it," Nami said. "We love each and I won't end our relationship just so I can come back home."

"Nami, you can't be serious?"

"Oh, she's serious," Arlong replied angrily. "Nami's home is with me and I can take better care of her than you can."

"How dare you say that," Belle-mere said her voice rising in volume. "You're nothing more than a vicious greedy money-loving thug."

Nami could see Arlong was quickly close to losing his temper and she didn't want him to lose it. Not here. She cupped his face with her hands, "Arlong, calm yourself. Take deeps breaths, nice and slow. That's it, baby."

"Nami, how can you be in love with someone with such a violent past like him?" Bell-mere asked. "Genzo told me how violent he is knowing you were in danger of being with him."

"Stop it," Nami snapped at her. "I know all about his past. Arlong told me just today and I forgave him for everything he had done. I can love him even after that."

Belle-mere was shocked. She thought for sure Nami would have left the man knowing what kind of monster he was.

"I love Nami," Arlong said. "And she loves me despite my damn past and all my flaws. Yes, I treated her badly all that time, but it was Nami who made me see the ugly truth about myself. Belle-mere, believe me. I am ashamed of treating Nami that way and I swear I will never do that to her again. Can't you see how much I love your daughter? Can't you for once be happy for her?"

Belle-mere looked at the pair for the longest time before she glared at Arlong. It was a dark and hateful look. "You are nothing but a damn liar and an abuser to my baby girl. Nami, you want to be with a monster like him? Fine! Don't you ever dare think about coming back for anything!"

"What about her things?" Arlong was quick to ask. "Surely she has a right to get her belongings?"

"You can get them since they will be sitting next to the trash!" Belle-mere said before the older woman turned and stormed off.

Nami felt her world starting to come apart and she almost fell to her knees if Arlong had not stopped her from doing so. He spoke quietly but urgently to her as he guided her out to the jeep. The moment she was inside, did Nami break down emotionally crying her heart out. She never thought Belle-mere would do something like that to her.

"Nami," Arlong said the moment he put the rest of the bags in the jeep and was in the drivers' side wrapping his arms around her. "Love, it's okay. You have a home with me, remember?"

All Nami could do was cry as she clung to him. She knew Arlong was right about that she had a home with him, but it still hurt emotionally to be rejected and thrown out by the woman who had loved and raised her as her daughter. The only one who wanted her now was the man she loved so much who was holding and comforting her. He was her family now as was Tiger and the guys. Slowly the tears slowed as the sobs became small hiccups and finally it all stopped together.

"You ready to go home?" Arlong asked her.

"Yes," she said.

~~.~~.~~

"What are you guys doing here?" Arlong said the moment he opened door to the apartment to find Kuroobi, Chew, Hachi and Tiger all on the couch.

"Water main break," Kuroobi said. "The whole block is without water and we were told to close until it's fixed. Hopefully by tomorrow."

"That sucks," Arlong said.

Nami came in so quietly that the guys took notice of her depression as she sat down in one of the recliners. They knew something had happened and they all looked at Arlong who said nothing but headed back out the door. "Why don't you guys go help while I keep Nami company," Tiger said. "Pretty sure Arlong won't mind some help with whatever they bought."

"Yeah no problem," Kuroobi said as he herded Chew and Hachi out.

Tiger crouched down by the recliner patting her hand. "Want something to drink?" he asked to which Nami shook her head.

"Hey Tiger," Chew said as he and Kuroobi came in with all the bags placing them on the floor. "Arlong needs us to go with him and Hachi. So, we'll be back soon."

"Tell the hot head, don't do anything stupid," Tiger said having a good guess that Arlong was up to something.

"Got you," Chew said before he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled his MP4 player and handed it to Nami. "I thought you might want to hear some music."

"Thanks," Nami said giving him a small smile. "Anything good?"

Chew grinned, "Yep all of Kana-Boon and Bump of Chicken's albums."

"Let's go," Kuroobi said dragging Chew out as usual.

"I take you and Arlong had a nice long talk?" Tiger asked once they were alone.

Nami sniffed as she nodded. "He told me everything about his past," she said.

"Even his drug addiction?"

"Yes."

Tiger was quiet for a moment before he stood and went to his room returning a few moments later. "Nami, did he tell you how bad it was? How really bad he got?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"He didn't go into detail if that's what you mean," Nami said. "Tiger, what didn't Arlong tell me?"

Tiger patted the spot next to him. "It was bad," he said, and he looked ready to cry. "I almost lost him twice because of him ODing."

Nami looked at him in shock. "Arlong…he OD twice?"

Tiger nodded as she moved to the couch. "The second one…it almost did him in," he said. "It happened after Shyarly left him and man, he went downhill fast. I keep watch over him and then one night it happened."

"What happened?" Nami asked growing more concerned and afraid.

"Arlong came home to his old apartment and I was busy with something, so I was a little late checking on him," Tiger said as he handed Nami a photo. "I found him on the floor of the kitchen with so many different drugs that I had no idea what he took. I called 911 so fast it wasn't funny and the paramedics…I still don't know how they did it, but they brought him back from the brink of death. Arlong was rushed to the hospital where he was in ICU for a while until he recovered enough to be moved." Tiger started tearing up at the memories. "I really thought I had lost him that night and I didn't give a shit if he hated me but I refused to give up on him. That photo was taken at the hospital."

Nami stared at the photo that she held eyes staring at the stranger in it. It was Arlong, but not her Arlong. In the photo, his eyes looked bloodshot with hair that was messy and greasy looked with poor skin tone. He did not smile but not really scowling either just a kind of the sleepy-looking face of confusion. Seeing that made her heart hurt so badly that she had to hand it back to Tiger.

"I can't believe that is Arlong," she said wanting to cry herself.

"I know," he said looking at the photo. "I showed him this and he didn't want to see himself, but I made him look at it. I told him the next time he may not be so lucky and that I would have to be going to his funeral next as would Shyarly. I think that is what brought him around. The thought of dying and Shyarly attending his funeral made him go into drug rehab. It was hell but he did it, he got himself cleaned up."

"Arlong is very lucky to have you as his big brother," she said patting Tiger on the arm.

Tiger gave her a warm smile. "Don't forget that I'm also your big brother now as well," he said.

Hearing that surprised Nami a little before she remembered that this was her home now and that Tiger was indeed now her older brother. She smiled at him, "I never had an older brother just an older sister."

Tiger chuckled as he gave Nami a brotherly hug. "Well, you have one now," he said.

**So Nami has gotten Arlong into the catering business. Wonder how that will turn out? Remember to Read and Review as always.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Party to Rmember

Chapter 8:A Party to Remember

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

Nojiko was worried about her sister especially after what happened last night. Belle-mere had not taken Nami's relationship with Arlong well and even after the incident, their adoptive mother remained upset.

~~Flashback~~

"_How could Nami be so foolish," Belle-mere said. "That man has always treated her like she was nothing and then to say she is in a relationship."_

"_Belle-mere," Genzo said. "Nami is in more danger because I know Arlong has a violent past as well as a criminal record."_

"_Arlong has a criminal record?" Nojiko asked." Does Nami know about that?"_

"_If Nami did, she would not be with Arlong," Genzo said._

"_Then she doesn't know at all," Belle-mere said becoming more upset by the minute. "Genzo, how do you know Arlong has a criminal record?"_

"_You know those other two food servers, Kuroobi and Chew?" Genzo asked and both Belle-mere and Nojiko nodded. "They're old friends of Arlong's and I happened to overhear them talking with Arlong. That man told them what he had done."_

"_What has he done?"_

"_Arlong beat a man to death when he was sixteen and then he was convicted of statutory rape," Genzo said._

_Belle-mere really lost at that point. "My baby is with a rapist?!" She had a dark hateful look as she left the kitchen returning with the shotgun she kept in her bedroom._

"_Where are you going?" Nojiko asked._

"_I'm going to kill that no good piece of crap," Belle-mere replied going to the cabinet where she keeps the box of shells. _

_Nojiko looked at Genzo hoping the man would say something or even persuade her adopted mother not to do something this rash. He stood there doing nothing not even shown any concern either._

"_Mother, please think about this," she said. "If you go and do this, Nami will hate you for the rest of her life."_

_Belle-mere didn't want that of course, she wanted her baby girl to come home. "I never meant to slap her," she said. "I just want her away from that man before he hurts her."_

"_And what if Nami is right?" Nojiko asked suddenly._

_Belle-mere looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What? Nojiko, don't tell me you are going to defend that man?"_

"_I'm thinking about Nami," Nojiko said feeling scared and worried at the same time. "What if she's right? What if Arlong has changed and you take his life for the wrong reasons? Maybe for Nami's sake, we should try to-,"_

"_I will never accept that man ever," Belle-mere said. _

_Nojiko looked at her adopted mother sadly before going to her room. All she could do was hope that Nami was safe and hopefully that safety would be with Arlong._

~~End of Flashback~~

Nojiko looked out the door window and blinked when she saw Arlong with his friends walking up the walkway. The man looked a little upset and his friends did look very worried. Was Nami okay? She had to know. She opened the door and ran up to them her eyes reflecting her concern for her sister.

"Please tell me she's safe?" she said gripping Arlong's arms. "Arlong, please tell me Nami is with you and that she is safe?"

~~.~~.~~

"Dude, is this really a good idea?" Chew asked as he, Hachi, and Kuroobi followed Arlong up the walkway to Nami's old home. "We all know that Belle-mere hates you."

"I don't care if she does," Arlong said. "I'm getting Nami's things."

What they expect was the door to open and to have Nojiko come running up to them with eyes full of concern. Arlong was surprised when Nojiko gripped his arms. "Please tell me she's safe," Nojiko said. "Arlong, please tell me Nami is with you and that she is safe?"

"She is," he said.

"Thank you," Nojiko said as she actually hugged him which not only him but his friends by surprise.

"Hold on here," Kuroobi said. "Are you saying that you're actually glad Nami is with Arlong?"

"If you guys were hereafter Nami had left, you would be glad she was."

"It got worse?" Hachi asked.

"Mom was ready to go and shot you," Nojiko said turning her attention back to Arlong.

"Told you Nami would have been a window at a young age," Chew said looking at Arlong."

"What?" Nojiko was confused.

"Ignore that chowder head," Kuroobi said. "Works better that way at times."

"Are we allowed to come in and get some of Nami's stuff?" Arlong asked.

"Oh sure," Nojiko said. "I'm sorry I've been just worried about Nami."

"No, it's understandable," Arlong said, "Let's get Nami's things before Belle-mere comes homes."

"Of course," Nojiko said. "Come on, I'll help you pack."

Nojiko led them to Nami's room and Arlong quietly looked around the room feeling so odd that he was in her room. Especially after she told him of the fantasies, she had about them and his eyes drifted to her bed knowing it was there that she no doubt had her little fantasy of him making love to her. He could only imagine how his sweet Nami was fulfilling her need for him, her aching desire to feel his touch. He felt the sudden desire for her stirring within himself and he was quick to rein himself in as he got control of his own hungry sexual desire for her.

'Damn, I need to get better control of myself,' he thought. 'I better start looking into places that would be a nice long get away for us or I'm going end taking her virginity sooner than I wish to.'

"Wow. Nami sure has a lot of books."

Grateful for the needed distraction, he looked to where Chew was as he crouched in front of the first of the two bookcases that were on either side of large desk that positioned in front of the sliding glass window. "We don't have time to be looking at that," Arlong said. "We need to get what Nami will need and then get out before Belle-mere shows."

That got Chew back on track.

"Arlong, can I speak with you," Nojiko said. "In private?"

He nodded. "I'll be out in the hallway," he said to the guys who all just nodded to him.

"Knowing Nami is with you, no doubt even living with you," Nojiko said once they were away from Nami's room. "How is she adjusting to it?"

"Nami is handling it better than you would think," Arlong said leaning back against the wall."

"So, this isn't stressing your relationship with each other?"

He gave a little chuckle. "It actually strengthened our relationship even if after what Belle-mere tried to pull on Nami."

"What?" Nojiko looked concerned. "You both ran into our mother?"

"Pff. Did we ever," he said. "She tried to force Nami to break up with me which didn't work."

"I can't believe she pulled something like," Nojiko was horrified at that news. "I know our mother hates you but to go and do that. Doesn't she realize that she would have been giving such emotional pain?"

"To be all honest, I don't think she even cared," Arlong replied. "Belle-mere wants me out of Nami's life that she doesn't care if would cause her emotional pain, but I do. I'll do anything to make Nami happy and I've done that so far. I'm making sure she can do her navigational schooling on-line and being supportive in her new career as my assistant manager."

"Nami is what?" Nojiko looked at him in surprise.

"My new assistant manager," Arlong said. "I offered her the position and she was more than happy to take it. She even got me into a catering gig today."

"I didn't think you even did that."

"I never bothered with it but how can I say no to your sister?" he gave a little laugh. "Knowing I'm taking some business away from the Baratie it will be worth it."

"So, is this yours or her idea?"

"All hers and I've being supportive since she did come up with some interesting ideas," Arlong said before he looked down the hall. "Which reminds me, I still need to tell the guys about the new changes and Nami being their new boss as well."

Chew poked his head out from Nami's room. "You wouldn't have like an empty box or that we could use?" he asked. "Even a garbage bag?"

"You didn't mess this up, did you?" Arlong asked getting a little concerned.

"Dude, I just realized we forgot to bring some boxes or even bags," Chew said.

Arlong facepalmed. "Of all the-," he muttered. "How did could you forget?"

"Not my fault," Chew said. "Kuroobi distracted me."

"What?!" Kuroobi's shout was easily heard. "The hell I did, you lazy ass!"

"Guys, can we not fight?"

"Shut up Hachi!" Chew and Kurrobi both yelled.

Arlong sighed and was a little surprised that Nojiko giggled. "Excuse me," he muttered walking swiftly down the hall. "Hey! Are you guys trying to embarrass me?" he asked the moment he stepped into the room.

He was surprised they had done something. Nami's clothes were lying on the bed with Hachi being the guard dog since there was a pillowcase that appeared to have something in it and Arlong had a good guess that might be. On the desk was a decent pile of books to which Arlong knew that had to go through before they could even leave.

"Chew go help Nojiko quick," he said. "Kuroobi go be the watch out while Hachi and I take care of the books. I want to be out and gone in ten minutes."

"Gotcha," Chew said with a grin and he left the room. "Hey, sexy girl!"

"Stop hitting on every girl you see, you damn idjit!" Kuroobi yelled at him as he was quick to follow.

"Come on dude what's your problem?!"

"I swear those two will need a damn babysitter," Arlong said as he went to the desk.

Hachi merely nodded. "They fight like some married couple," he said. "You don't think they're gay, do you?"

Arlong burst out laughing just as Chew came back with a sturdy box and a couple of garbage bags. "Care to let me in on the joke?"

"Nope." Was Arlong would say before focusing on the pile and was quick to pick out what he figured Nami would need for any research once she started her schooling.

"Hachi, take care of the books," he said before he turned to see Chew pull out a pair of panties from the pillowcase. "Damn it Chew, leave that alone!"

"Come on," Chew said looking innocent. "Don't tell me you aren't curious?"

"You are such a pervert," Arlong snapped at him. "You really need to get yourself a girlfriend."

"Hey, I would but then I would be breaking all those single ladies' hearts."

"You sound like that skirt-chasing friend of Nami's," Arlong said. "And just hearing that makes me want to puke."

"Hey guys," Nojiko said looking in. "I just got a text and my mom says she will be home in twenty minutes."

"Let's hurry and go," Arlong said as he picked up Nami's clothes.

~~Twelve minutes later~~

Arlong closed the gate on his jeep. "That's it," he said with a sigh. "Now to get back home." He turned to see Nojiko walking up with a basket of tangerines. "What is this?"

"I know Nami will be missing these so I figured-,"

"That's sweet of you," Chew said flashing Nojiko a smile. "Nami is lucky to have a sweet and beautiful sister like you."

Nojiko blushed a deep red as Chew's remark. "Thank you," she said.

"Let's go, Romeo," Kurrobi said pulling him to their car.

"We'll see you back at the apartment," Arlong said as he took the basket. "Hachi, can you get the door?"

"Sure," Hachi said. "Hey guys, can I get a ride back with you?"

"Better hurry then," Chew said.

Hachi opened the door and then hurried off. Arlong sat the basket on the passenger seat before closing the door. "I'll make sure Nami calls you later," he said to Nojiko. He wasn't expecting the older girl to lean forward and plant a kiss on his cheek. He stared at her in honest surprise. "What was that for?"

"For looking after my sister," she said.

~~.~~.~~

I wish Arlong had told me where he and guys were going," Nami said trying not to worry. "I don't like worrying over him."

"Now you know how I felt back then," Tiger said. "Don't worry they'll be here. Never known those boys to miss a meal."

"Are you ever going to stop talking about Nami's sister?"

"Dude, she is damn hot."

"How about the both of you shut up?" came Arlong's irritated voice. "You're both are starting to give me a headache."

Hachi came into the kitchen carrying the basket of tangerines and placed the basket on the floor. Before Nami had a chance to even speak, Tiger beat her to it. "You guys went over to Nami's house?" he asked. "Did all you have a damn death wish?"

'If I told you, you would have tried and stopped me," Arlong said as he carried the box containing Nami's books to their room. He had sat the box on the floor stood and turned to find Nami standing just within the doorway. "I just have to get your clothes from the jeep."

"Arlong please wait," Nami said stepping in front of him. "I want to talk about this."

"There is nothing to really talk about," Arlong said.

"You could've gotten hurt by Belle-mere," Nami said feeling a little upset but grateful for the risk he took to get her things.

"Don't worry," Arlong said as he caressed her arm giving her a loving smile. "Nojiko was the only at the house and she helped us."

"Nami, you have a really super-hot sister!" Chew yelled from the kitchen.

Hearing Chew, she stepped out from the bedroom to stare at him in shock. Chew just grinned unapologetically and poor Nami turned back her man to look at him.

Arlong stood rubbing his temples in annoyance, "I'm sorry about him."

"Please tell me you did not let him near my sister," Nami said.

Kuroobi butted in at this point. "Oh, believe me," he said. "I tried to keep him away from her."

"You guys allowed Chew near my sister?!"

Arlong scooted back in shock of the yelling while Hachi looked nervous. "Why is that a bad thing…?"

Nami looked at Hachi. "Hello?" she said. "What do you think Belle-mere would do let alone feel if she ever found out, especially if my sister and Chew started dating?"

"Oh right…"

Arlong shook his head a little at Hachi and then turned to her. "It's alright Nami, it's not like Chew scored a date with her, he was just being Chew as usual."

"I hope not," Nami looked at him. "Because anything happens to her I'm blaming you."

"Me?! If anything happens it's Kuroobi's fault. He's the one that always sticks with Chew," Arlong said with a huff. He looked at Chew. "You better have not done anything stupid."

Chew put on an innocent smile, "Me? Do something stupid? Come now I know better than that."

"You better," Arlong said. "Because I'm not having my relationship screwed because you did something very stupid."

"I won't promise," Chew said.

Arlong gave him a firm nod. "Let's walk together Nami," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I would like that," she said wrapping an arm around his waist.

"We'll be back in a few moments," Arlong said.

~~Down at the jeep~~

"It feels like this whole day should have been one very crazy dream," Arlong said as he leaned back against the open gate.

Nami wrapped her arms around his body holding him tightly listening to the steady beating rhythm of his heart. She felt his arms wrap her as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I know what you mean," she said. "Arlong, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything," he said. "I have nothing to hide from you anymore."

"When you and the guys were out Tiger and I talked about you a little bit more," she said. "Tiger said you and Shyarly haven't spoken to each other since you came out here. Don't you miss her?"

He gave a long sad sigh closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them. Nami was looking up at him and he didn't hide the sadness that reflected in his face. "I do miss her, but we didn't see eye to eye on something and we haven't spoken to each other since that day," he told her.

"Then why haven't you tried to repair your relationship with her? Don't you want to have her back in your life?"

"I'm pretty sure Shyarly will have nothing to do with me," Arlong said sadly. "Nami, you have to remember I was pretty messed up during that time and Shyarly would probably only remember the drug-addicted brother she had. You might be right, but I don't what I would do if Shyarly rejected me. She has every right to after what I did to her."

"We don't know that," Nami said. "Arlong, how can say that if you don't know if there is any truth to it? Your sister may actually be missing you and I think you should try to by being her big brother again."

Once more Nami had found a way to humble him and he realized how right she was when it came to the matter. He reached up cupping her face with his hands leaning down to capture her soft lips in a tender kiss that was deep and passionate that made Nami feel weak in the knees. "How did I become so lucky to have a beautiful girl like you come into my life," Arlong said looking into her eyes.

Nami said nothing as she took her right hand reaching up to caress his face and was surprised when he started nuzzling her hand. This was a side she had never seen before as her fingers brushed the nose ring piercings that were firmly secured before she traced the length of his angular jaw then down his throat to move to his chest resting over his heart. Never would she have dreamed that she would be with a man like him. A man who was so cruel and abusive with a very violent nature to the man who he was now, so loving and sweet willing to do anything for her. Oddly Arlong reminded her of the beast from _Beauty and the Beast_ tale that Belle-mere use to read to her at night she was little. How strange that she was comparing him to the misunderstood beast who changed as well because of Beauty's love for him.

"Arlong, did you mean what you said earlier?"

"We talked about a lot of things earlier today," he said brushing her cheek with a thumb. "Remind me about which of things we talked about?"

"About marriage," Nami said. "Did you mean what you said? About wanting me as your wife?"

"Yes, of course, I meant it," Arlong said kissing her lightly on the lips. "Nami, I love you with all my heart and I would gladly make you my wife."

"And what about children?"

"Yes," he said. "God yes, I want children with you. As many children as you want."

Hearing him say that made her so happy to hear it all and she gave him a loving kiss. "I love you so much, Arlong," she said. "I would like at least three children if you're okay with that."

"I love you too Nami," he leaned forward to give her the most passionate kiss he could ever give her. "I would be happy to give you that many children if you wish for that."

Nami smiled as she kissed him again and Arlong moaned in her kiss as his hands moved slowly down to her hips pulling her firmly against him. Nami was starting to moan herself when Arlong's cell started buzzing and with a frustrated groan, Arlong pulled his cell from his pocket. "It's big Brother," he said before he answered it. "Yeah, bro?"

"How long does it take you two-,"

"I'm sorry," Arlong said. "Nami and me…we kind of got distracted."

"Are you sure you two didn't-,"

"Ah come on bro," Arlong said with disgust. "We're would never do that out in a public. Sheesh!"

"Well get your butts up here since dinner is getting cold."

"We'll be up in a few," Arlong said as he grabbed Nami's clothes before hanging up. "We're late for dinner."

They passed Chew who for some reason had a happy grin on his face causing the couple to stop. "Chew where you are going?" Arlong asked.

"Dude, I got a date," Chew said.

Arlong looked at Nami in surprised and she asked him, "We bother heard that, right?"

"Yeah," Arlong said.

Chew scowled a little in annoyance. "I take offense to that! I'm perfectly capable of getting a lady," he said.

"You sure you're not paying for her?" Arlong asked.

Chew scowled some more, "Ha-ha very funny dude, the only paying I'll be doing is for dinner."

"You're paying…" Arlong looked at him.

"…for dinner?" Nami asked in shock.

"Yes!" he cried throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Why is this so hard?! I have a date and I'm paying for dinner!"

"Well, we need you here because we to tell you and Kuroobi something," Nami said.

"Oh, come one can't it be later?" Chew complained a little. "I don't want to keep her waiting!"

"Let him go Nami," Arlong said. "Kuroobi will probably tell him or hell, maybe even drag him into it."

"Ugh, Fine, fine you can go," Nami said giving a little wave before smiling slightly. "But I want to meet the girl that's got you paying for dinner soon."

"Yeah sure," Chew said nervously. "I'll make sure of that. I'll catch you guys later." He quickly takes his leave.

Nami looks to Arlong. "What's he so nervous about?"

"I have no idea," Arlong wraps an arm around her. "I really have no idea."

A few minutes earlier…

"_You notice every time Arlong and Nami go off, it's longer than a few moments," Kuroobi grumbled. _

"_Arlong is happy," Hachi said looking at his friend. "I'm glad he is happy."_

_Chew was about to crack a joke when to his surprise his cell started ringing and when he glanced at the caller, his eyes widen in surprise. 'No way," he thought. 'this can't be her."_

"_Are you going to answer that?" Kuroobi snapped at him. _

"_Oh yeah," he said. "I'll just take out it on the balcony." He was quick to step out onto the balcony. _

"_Took you long enough to answer," said a female voice on the other end._

"_Nojiko, I…well that is," Chew stammered trying to come up with an actual answer. "I didn't really think you would…Uhm, you know call."_

"_Wow," Nojiko laughed lightly. "For a guy who is a smooth talker, you got nervous."_

"_Well, I didn't think you were serious when you asked for my number," Chew said rubbing the back of his neck. "So, like what's up?"_

"_Well, I really need to get away from my mom and I was wondering if you were available for dinner?"_

_Chew blinked in surprise. "No way! Nami's super hot sister just asked me out?!' "S-sure," embarrassed that his answer was a squeak because of the nervousness in his voice._

_Nojiko giggled some and to just to hear that, got Chew's heart racing. "I can't believe a cute guy like you is so nervous," she said._

"_You think I'm cute?" Chew wasn't sure if he should feel offended or surprised. "I thought I was always sexy."_

"_Is that what other girls have said or what you think?"_

'_Damn, the girl knows how to go for the throat,' he thought. "What I always thought. So, I'm not really sexy to you at all?"_

_Nojiko might have realized she had hurt his feelings. "Chew, I didn't mean to hurt you," she said apologetic. "The guys I have dated thought they were sexy gods or something along those lines."_

"_Sounds like you were dating Adonis guys," Chew said. "Yeah, guys like that are major assholes and I've seen enough of them."_

"_Yeah, the story of my life right there," Nojiko said. "I didn't mean to insult you either because I think you are cute which you are."_

_Chew couldn't but grin. He had to give the girl points there. "So, did you have a place in mind?"_

"_I'm not really and I don't want to eat at some restaurant."_

"_Have you ever tried street food?" Chew asked._

"_Somehow I missed that."_

"_What?! You're telling me that a beautiful sexy woman like you has never tried street food before?"_

"_No," Nojiko said. _

"_You are tonight, and I know a good spot that has the best street food around," Chew said._

"_Really?" Nojiko said._

"_Girl, I'm the expert when it comes to stuff like that," Chew said proudly._

"_I'm looking forward to our date then."_

"_Same here and I know the perfect place to take you."_

"_Really?" Nojiko said. "Where would that be?"_

"_You know of the Ameya Yokocho?" Chew asked._

"_Yeah, it's between the Ueno and Okachimachi station. I have never been there yet but I know where it is."_

"_Good. I'll meet right outside the entrance."_

"_Okay, I'll see you there," Nojiko said before hanging up._

"_Sweet, I have a date with Nami's sister," Chew said happily to himself as he stepped from the balcony. "I'll see you guys later."_

"_Where the hell you are going?" Kuroobi asked in surprise._

"_I have a date and I'll see you later, buddy."_

"_A what?!" Kuroobi was shocked. "Chew get you damn ass back! What date and who the hell is she!?"_

~~.~~.~~

"Do you guy that Chew managed to get a date?" Arlong asked the moment he and Nami entered the apartment.

"Yeah," Kuroobi said angrily. "How did that luckless Romeo suddenly get lucky to get a woman?"

"Let's not worry about it," Tiger said. "Nami and I didn't work together on dinner so you guys could let it get cold."

Arlong looked at Nami in surprise. "You made dinner?"

"Tiger helped," she said. "We're supposed to be a couple, right?"

"You know we are," he said. "I guess I didn't expect you to do certain things around here."

"You expect Nami not to do anything while she's living here?" Tiger asked.

"No," Arlong said looking a little embarrassed. "I thought you know we would all sat down and make a new schedule for around here."

"I don't mind helping and you're my family," Nami said before she whispered to Arlong. "Besides when we get married, we'll be doing this, right."

"You know we will," he whispered back with a smile. "Let me drop these in the bedroom and we'll eat dinner."

~~Few moments later~~

"So Nami and I talked about this and we're getting into the catering business," Arlong said halfway through dinner.

"We're what?" Kuroobi looked Arlong as if he hadn't heard him right.

Nami reached over to take Arlong's hand giving it a slight squeeze. "I managed to get Arlong Park's first catering gig."

"How did you manage to get him to go along with that?" Kuroobi asked Nami.

"You act like I wouldn't agree with her," Arlong said.

"We know you," Kuroobi said as he pointed to Tiger then Hachi and finally himself. "You said you would never ever change or even add anything."

"I know I said that, but that was…a long time ago," Arlong said. "Besides maybe it is time I did some changes."

"Changes?" Hachi said. "What kind of changes?"

"Why should this bother you?" Kuroobi asked him. "You don't have a job at the restaurant?"

"No, but I do have my Takoyaki stand and what's wrong with wanting to know?" Hachi inquired. "Maybe I want to help out to."

"Nami will be starting out as the assistant manager for Arlong Park as well."

"WHAT?!" Kuroobi, Tiger, and Hachi all shifted their attention to a red-faced Nami. "Nami is going to be a boss under you?"

"Even that coming from you sounded so wrong," Arlong said to Kuroobi. "I usually expect something like from Chew."

"When he hears this," Kuroobi said. "You won't be hearing the end of the jokes from him."

"So, if Nami is going to be the assistant manager," Tiger said. "What will you do about a dishwasher?"

"We already have that taken care of," Nami said.

"Genzo is getting demoted from food server to dishwasher," Arlong said.

"Damn," Hachi said. "Had to do something bad to get that."

Kuroobi blinked, "Shit, he must've been the one that caused all the crap between you and your mom."

"Can we please not talk about it?" Nami asked lowering her head.

"Of course, we can," Arlong said gently to her. "We do need to discuss some ideas for our first catering gig."

"Wait," Kuroobi said. "We already have a catering job, with who?"

"My high school friend Vivi is throwing a reunion party and I managed to get the catering job away from the Baratie," Nami said.

"You snagged this," Kuroobi said amazed. "We managed to get a catering job from the Baratie?"

"Yes, we did," Arlong said with a satisfied smile. "Right now, I open to some ideas and even suggestions for this as well as a menu."

Everyone came up with their suggestions and ideas. Of course, Nami went and brought out a notepad and pen and wrote down everything which included the items that were the popular and best sellers at the restaurant. The wildest suggestion that was offered as an idea was street food which is very popular.

"Of course, Chew would have to be on a date," Kuroobi said. Seeing Nami's puzzled look he explained it to her. "When it comes to street food, Chew is a damn master for it. I swear he practically lives on it."

"Remember when he took us to the Ameyoko Market?" Tiger asked.

Arlong groaned. "Don't remind me," he said with a moan. "Twenty different varieties of sake."

Nami was giving Arlong a look of shock, "Tell me you didn't?"

"Oh, he did," Tiger said with a chuckle. "Took this poor fool a good two days to recover and he never left the hotel room."

"I said not to remind me," Arlong said annoyed. "I still owe Chew for that one."

Nami couldn't for the life of her picture Arlong drunk but the way he is getting teased, she had no doubt it was the truth. She rubbed his back something she knew he was grateful for. "So, Chew is the expert on street food?" she asked.

"Expert does not describe Chew," Hachi said. "Master of street food does."

"I swear he has visited every place that has street food in Japan more than twice," Kuroobi said.

"So, we need to decide what would be the most popular food to include into the catering menu," Arlong pointed out.

"That would be Chew's area of expertise," Hachi said.

"Except the dumb shit isn't here when he should be," Kuroobi grumbled. "He would just have to get a damn date to of all things."

"Can't do anything at that until he gets back," Tiger said. "Could talk to him tomorrow and see what he might have a suggestion on the popular."

"We really don't have a choice because we're supposed to hear from Vivi about this and I want to be ready with prices and a menu," Nami said.

"Don't worry," Arlong assured her. "I'll make sure we're ready when she decides to call us or you about the party."

~~.~~.~~

It was very late in the night when Nami got ready for bed and was surprised when she emerged from the bathroom that Arlong was not in bed. She came out to the living to find him on the couch with a notebook going over the figures for costs along with their ideas and suggestions for the catering party. He even had a list of items that were the best money makes from the restaurant.

"Why are you still working on this?" Nami asked him. "It's late, come to bed and we can both work on this tomorrow."

"I'll come to bed once I have all these figures and costs taken care of," Arlong said before he rubbed his eyes some.

"Arlong the numbers can wait," she said softly walking to him. "And look at you, you're tired and your eyes are starting to look red."

"Another ten more minutes," he said. "Ten more minutes and I'll come to bed."

Nami crosses her arms in a huff and thinks for a moment, then she got a brilliant idea. She gently rests her hands on his shoulder blades taking note of how tense he felt before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "If you come to bed right now, I'll give a massage."

That caught his attention as the notebook and pen were placed down on the seat of the couch. "Massage?" Arlong quietly looks at her. "What kind of massage are we talking about?"

"Weeeell I was thinking we could start off with a back massage first," Nami said coyly. "Maybe something of you's good-,"

"Nami if I didn't know better," he said look at her slyly. "I would swear you're trying to seduce me."

She gave him an innocent smile. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. We'll see," she said heading back to the bedroom hoping he'd follow.

Seeing her innocent look followed by her little seductive walk, Arlong felt his hungry desire stirring. "Ah hell," he muttered getting up more than eager to find out how far his sweet little Nami is willing to go.

~~.~~.~~

The water main was fixed overnight and every business on the effected block was more than happy to get themselves up and running. Of course, any restaurants were less than thrilled knowing they had lost money especially since some customers had gone to the Baratie and that hurt them some since their loyal customers decided to stick with Zeff and his restaurant.

At Arlong Park, it was normal back to business or so the staff thought. They had gathered in the kitchen waiting for no doubt Arlong to have one of his hisses fits over the losing money and being closed for the night as well. They did notice that Nami was there and not only that she stood between Kuroobi and Chew something they all found strange. Had something happened and they were not aware of it?

"What happened last night did not help the whole block and that the Baratie managed to steal a few customers from a few restaurants around here," Arlong said the moment he stepped from the office. "And yes, its damn sucks." That managed a few small laughs. "Aside from that, a couple of changes are now happening."

"What kind of changes boss?" their only cooked asked nervously.

"First off," Arlong nodded to Nami. "Nami is now assistant manager."

"What?! No way! Damn! Who's the new dishwasher then?" came the reactions from the staff.

"Genzo," Arlong narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Yes?" Genzo wasn't batting an eye but the few people around him moved some.

"Word got back to me that you threaten to have Nami fired from here."

"Dude, that was not a smart move," Chew said.

"Totally not smart," their cook said.

"Because of that little ass move of yours," Arlong said. "You're demoted to the dishwasher."

"Dishwasher!?" Genzo was mad and he looked to Nami before shifting his attention. "Why am I not surprised that Nami was promoted since she is dating you."

The silence that followed was that of surprise and shock not counting Chew or Kuroobi and they glared at Genzo. "Dude be grateful you still have a damn job," Chew said.

"Genzo," Nami said taking a step forward. "Chew is right, and you should be grateful that you still have a job here because Arlong was more than willing to fire you. I was the only one who suggested you be made the new dishwasher."

Genzo said nothing as he just glared at Nami before looking away. Even though Genzo had revealed that Nami and Arlong were dating no one bothered to say a word and were more curious about what Nami had planned as their second boss.

"So, what is the other change?" asked another food server.

Nami glanced back Arlong who gave a nod of encouragement. This was her idea and it was fair that she reveals it. 'Arlong Park is having started the catering business and we also have our first catering job as well," she said.

"Are you serious?" their cook looked excited. "We got a catering gig?"

"Nami managed to get it for us," Arlong said proudly. "So, if there anyone here that wants to earn a little in their paycheck you can help at the party."

"Will we be getting other help around here if we do or just on the catering end?"

"Probably both depends on how this goes," Nami said feeling a little concerned.

"I have a cousin and my little brother who be willing to work," the cook said. "My cousin has a double smoker and grill that is set up on a trailer."

"Your cousin," Chew looked over at the cook. "That wild cousin of yours?"

"Chew, you were at one my cousin barbeques. You remember that?"

"Oh yeah," Chew said nodding. "Damn good food and he won some competitions too."

"You know it," the cook said proudly.

Neither Nami nor Arlong expected the staff to recommend other family members let alone their neighbors but surprisingly they did. Chew knew of a couple of former street food cooks who would more than willing to be part of the catering end. The rest of the week was focused on cleaning up the catering menu and the prices which Arlong did some looking into. When Vivi paid a visit, she was more than pleased with the menu as well as the prices. The only not happy was good old Nezumi since he had to work twice as hard to get the orders finished and dealing Nami made the man more frightened then ever especially with the threat of Arlong Park finding a new supplier. Nami did insist on a test run before the party just to be on the safe side and though Arlong grumbled some, he went along with her.

The test run happened during a festival and against Baratie and a couple of other unknown restaurants with catering businesses. Surprisingly, their test run proved successful and some future business as well. Just seeing that success pleased Arlong and knowing how happy that made Nami as well as thrilled.

~~A month later~~

Word had gotten around about Vivi's return home party and there was a large gathering of friends and their family' members the night of the party itself and thankfully Vivi's father offered to pay for the food since it was a good guess not everyone could afford to pay. The biggest surprise was when Nojiko showed to help something that surprised Nami but she grateful for her adopted sister's help.

"What do you think you're doing, Straw Hat?!"

Nami heard Arlong's angry yell and hurried to where Arlong had pulled Luffy from the food line. She sighed as she massaged her temples. Arlong had not forgotten the little noddle incident and as well as saying the food at the Baratie was better. It didn't help that Luffy being Luffy had tried to steal food instead of asking for someone to sneak him a plate.

"I'm hungry," Luffy said upset."

"Not my problem," Arlong said. "Do you think I had forgotten that insult you said to me." Luffy didn't answer and Arlong didn't expect him to either. "Seeing how you think the Baratie has better food then you won't getting any of this food because you're banned from it."

Upset Luffy wailed, "What am I supposed to eat?"

"You have two choices here," Arlong said. "You can either apologize and I'll let have the food or you spend the whole evening eating those damn cup noodles you love so much. I did see a store a few blocks back but I won't be supplying any hot water if you go that noodle route."

Nami had told Arlong that Luffy had a bad love when it came to cup noodles something, he ate a lot of during high school and that was something he had not forgotten. Nami stood off to the side watching and waiting to see what the outcome would be from this incident.

Luffy shifted his attention toward the food and after what seemed to be an eternity, he decided. "I'm sorry for insulting you," he said keeping his voice somewhat low.

"Apology accepted," Arlong stepped back. "You get at the end of the line and no trying to take more than anyone else either."

"You want me to watch him make sure?" Nami asked.

"If you want," Arlong said with shrug. "I don't think Straw Hat will cause any trouble. I might let him take some of home if he behaves that is."

"I'll tell him that and he might behave for that." she said with a little laugh.

The party remained quiet and everyone was enjoying themselves. That was until Crocodile showed uninvited and it appeared that Luffy was more than ready to give the man a smackdown as he walked up to Vivi while some people were at unease at the sight of him. It had been some time since Nami had seen Crocodile and it didn't appear that he had changed much at all still looking the same since the time Vivi and he had dated during high school.

"Hello Vivi," Crocodile said being as polite as ever. "It's good to see you back home again."

"What are you doing here?" Vivi asked.

"To be truthful," he said. "I wanted to see you again and I missed you as well." He held out a box that had air holes and was tied with a beautiful red ribbon bow. "I even brought you a gift something you always wanted."

Curious Vivi took the box and after opening, it gave a gasp. Inside was the cutest little baby duckling she had ever seen. She scooped the duckling upheld him close to chest as she gave the little duckling kisses on his little head. "I'm going to name you Karoo," she said.

"I didn't forget that you wanted a pet duck," Crocodile said. "I'm glad you like him."

"Thank you," Vivi said before she planted a kiss on Crocodile's cheek.

"That's one way to fix a broken relationship," Arlong whispered to Nami and Nojiko as they watched Vivi take Crocodile's hand leading him off to a private table.

Nami only nodded her eyes going over to the portable dance floor that was brought in by the DJ hired for the party and she still owed Arlong a dance. 'Later,' she thought. 'I'll ask him later when the party starts to die down some."

"Who's that?" Nojiko asked looking toward the man who came in and was looking around.

The newcomer was dressed in the traditional kimono which was red with white and black square designs that he left open showing off the slight muscular build he had. He had long black hair trailing back was a top knot. The most interesting thing about him was the lightning-shape scar that reached over his left eye.

"Oi Jimbei!" Luffy had shouted waving his hands excitedly.

"Oi Luffy," the man called Jimbei said as he waved back as he headed toward Luffy.

"What the hell is he doing here," Arlong said looking like he was about to lose it completely.

Chew, Kuroobi and Hachi came over all them looking very worried.

"Shit when did Jimbei get here?" Kuroobi asked.

"He just walked in," Nami looked at Arlong and the look in his eyes was no good. He looked like he was ready to explode and that wouldn't be good if he lost that temper at the party. "Arlong, let's go and talk."

"I don't feel like damn talking," he said with anger in his voice.

"Let's go," Nami said and Arlong started to protest. "NOW!"

Arlong looked at her but obeyed though he was still sulky over it.

~~.~~.~~

She took him right to his jeep where she had him sit on the bumper. "What is wrong with you?" Nami asked worried over Arlong. "You almost lost your temper."

"Seeing that ass is enough for me to do it," Arlong said angrily. "I can't believe him has the nerve to show up here."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Jimbei and he's a friend of Big Brother's," he said. "I haven't seen him since…" Arlong started to choke back tears as Nami wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back. "I haven't seen him since the day Shyarly left me."

As much as she wanted to ask Arlong more about it she decided against it for now. The party still needed their attention. "Why you don't stay here and get yourself calm and collected?"

Arlong nodded.

"You've changed since last saw you."

Nami and Arlong looked up to see Jimbei standing not very far looking uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of the neck. Arlong had a look of hate and Nami had to get in front of him keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders. She could feel how tense he was and his body tremble with rage that was building.

"Please," Nami said. "You need to calm yourself,"

Arlong didn't hear her as his mind drifted back to that day, the day he lost everything.

~~Flashback~~

"_Arlong."_

_Arlong looked up as his baby sister followed Jimbei as they entered the old warehouse where he was staying and glared at them. The drugs he was taking had him stoned out of mind making any judgment ungraspable. _

"_What are you doing here?" he said angrily as he rose unsteadily from the beaten-up couch._

"_Shyarly is worried over you," Jimbei said. "Your nasty drug habit is causing her great worry."_

"_Really?" Arlong said with a sneer. "From what I see is that you're after my sister, Jimbei."_

"_What?" Shyarly looked at her older brother. "Arlong you know Jimbei is a friend!"_

"_Why would you think I would have an interest in your sister, you stoned damn fool?" Jimbei said. "I can assure that I do not."_

_Arlong though wouldn't listen and blinded by his own drug-induced illusions he took a wild swing at Jimbei. Jimbei easily avoided him and came back with a powerful uppercut that sent Arlong flying backward into a rickety old table that became nothing but kindling as he landed on it. Arlong sat up wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand before a spat a good bit of it to the floor._

"_Is that all you got?" he said before charging at Jimbei._

"_Your stupid idiot," Jimbei said as he sides stepped Arlong and brought a fist into the back of his head._

_Shyarly screamed for them to stop as Jimbei literally beat her brother senseless. _

"_STOP IT!" she screamed as tears poured down her face._

_Jimbei heard backing away from Arlong who laid on the dirty concrete floor coughing up blood. He shook his head as he turns back to Shyarly stopping her from rushing to her injured brother. "Don't," he told her._

"_Jimbei, he's my brother," Shyarly said._

"_He's not worth the tears," Jimbei told her. "He won't change as long as you keep running to him. It's time to walk away from him."_

_Arlong looked up just as Shyarly her eyes filled with sadness turned and walked away. The sight of his sister, his last connection to the woman he ever considered his mother, walking away broke his heart. "Shyarly!" he screamed as he felt his heartbreaking. "SHYARLY!" he keeps screaming her name over and over long after she and Jimbei left. Arlong realized suddenly he was truly alone._

~~End Flashback~~

"I lost Shyarly because of you," Arlong almost screamed at Jimbei. "I lost the only family I had left."

"It was your fault because you had to be some arrogant punk," Jimbei said.

"You always were a stuck up, a pompous bastard who thinks he is so much better than everyone else and that everyone should all listen to you."

"That's enough," Nami said angrily. "The both you take a damn powder until after the party. Is that understood?"

Seeing Nami's angry expression Arlong and Jimbei merely nodded nether one wishing to speak Feeling the two wouldn't try of killing each other, she returned to the party to make sure everything was still going smoothly. There were people going to the dance floor and she was a little surprised to see her sister dancing with Chew, but she shrugged it off. Chew had no doubt asked her sister for dance and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Nami-Swan!"

She glanced up as Sanji came up to her and held out his hand to her. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sanji, I said I was in a relationship with someone," she said politely.

Sanji had been trying ever since high school to woo Nami and still tried because he did not believe she had a boyfriend. "Even if you were telling the truth, I have yet to meet him even if he was here."

Nami saw Arlong quietly rejoining the party and checking on everything like he always did at the restaurant and she knew she stilled owed him a dance. "Fine, I'm going to ask him for a dance right now," she said to Sanji who still didn't believe her. Arlong looked up as she came up to him and held out her hand. "Care to dance?"

Arlong looked at her in surprised but he smiled as he took her hand walking with her to the dance floor where Nami requested for Jonathan Young's metal version of Cascada's "Every Time We Touch". The moment the song started both Arlong and Nami forgot about the world around them as they danced, not giving a care about anyone else. They only saw each other and that was all that mattered. They moved as one and when the song ended, they shared a kiss.

Her friends looked at her shock as she walked back with Arlong their fingers entwined. "Arlong is the guy I'm seeing," she said.

"REALLY?! HIM?! You said you hated him Nami-swan!" Sanji could barely control what he was feeling.

"Nami," Luffy said looking at Arlong with anger. "You always said he was a bad man especially the way he treated you."

Arlong suddenly felt super uncomfortable at that moment with all the stares of judgment on them. 'Her own friends will hate her because she is with me.' He thought.

"He isn't the same man and I love him with all my heart," Nami said. She didn't care if the looks or the words of concern she got she knew the man she loved was a big sweetie with her. "He's a much kinder man and he's even made me the assistant manager. The catering was mu idea and Arlong let me have it."

"How could you do this to me?!" Sanji said shocked.

"What does that mean?" Nami said looking right him.

"We're friends and you took business away from the Baratie!" Sanji said angrily. "Also, you're dating him!"

"Sounds like someone isn't happy because Nami chose a man who was a far better choice and isn't a skirt chaser either," Arlong said.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled.

"He's got a point," Zoro interjected. "You chase skirts too much curly brow."

"Shut up you moss head!" Sanji pointed a finger at Arlong. "What makes you think you can ever make Nami-swan happy?!"

"I've made her happy so far," Arlong said smugly then he grinned. "Very happy." To which earned him a smack on the arm from Nami. "What?" he looked at her. "You know I have in more ways-,"

Nami shuts him up by putting her hand over his mouth. "That's enough out of you now," she said with a heavy sigh and a shake of her head while Sanji looked like he wanted to die.

Arlong simply moved her hand and whispered, "You know I make you very happy." Before grinning.

Nami didn't know if she should be mad or laugh but was smiling a little. "God, you're childish."

"Maybe," he said. "You can't say you don't love it."

"Heh, no I can't," she said with a smile, completely forgetting her friends were there for a moment."

Arlong, not caring that her friends are there, wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer and gave her a deep passionate kiss knowing that will get Sanji's pride.

Sanji, of course, let out a wail of pain falling to his knees. Zoro snickers at Sanji's state while Robin and Vivi were both smiling, one at the sweet scene the other in amusement. Franky, of course, was crying at how cute it was. Arlong and Nami were to absorb in their kiss to even notice.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Sanji wailed and fell onto his side, curling up slightly.

Zoro was just standing laughing until his sides hurt.

"SHUT UP I HATE YOU TOO!" Sanji yelled at him angrily and Zoro fell over laughing even more.

~~.~~.~~

Vivi's return home party despite the craziness that had happened turned out to be a very successful night and there were many compliments on the food and service something both Arlong and Nami were more than pleased with. The couple was more than happy especially since their catering business managed not only to get a few more customers but also a few more orders.

Nami's thoughts went to the fight the almost happened between Arlong and Jimbei and she decides the two needed to sit down and talk. Trying to get the two to make up after so many years and knowing the two would probably start arguing even with her there.

"Are you ready to go home?" Arlong asked looking more than ready to go.

"Not yet," Nami told him as she walked past him, looking for and finding Jimbei.

The man had remained and was quietly sitting at a table. She walked up to him and glanced back at Arlong who had followed her. She pointed to the chair that was the closest to her and with a scowl on his face, Arlong took the seat. Both men sat there looking at each and both way to stubborn to budge from their points on who was at fault.

"How the hell can you two still be at each other's throats after so many years?!" Nami said angrily. "Were you two once close friends?!"

"He turned Shyarly against me," Arlong said.

"For you to think that even happened was all an illusion of your drugged-up mind," Jimbei argued.

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Arlong yelled. "I know what I saw!"

"All you say as a result of paranoia!" Jimbei yelled back, in a very firm tone. "What would I ever gain from turning Shyarly against you?"

"You wanted her, didn't you? You had a thing for her and don't deny it."

"God are you just that thick-headed or did the ODing cause you brain damage?" Jimbei replied nastily.

Arlong was on his feet. "You want a throwdown you shit?! I'll kick your damn ass!"

"I'm not going to fight you. You've already proven in the past you are no match for me so sit down before you make a fool of yourself."

"Mr. High and mighty is admitting he's scared for once!" Arlong said with a laugh.

Jimbei shook his head and turned to Nami. "Honestly how do you put up with him?"

"Leave Nami out this you, damn ass! This is between you and me!"

"You are wasting your breath then. I don't know how many times I have to tell you I am not interested in your sister."

"Grow the hell up the both of you," Nami said as she smacked them both on the back of their heads.

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, "Jimbei started it!"

"Don't be dragging me into your relationship problems your arrogant ass," Jimbei said.

"I don't have relationship problems you stuck up asshole!"

Once more Nami hit them again losing all patience with the pair. "You used to be friends! Brothers! Why can't you get along again?!"

"Because he started the whole mess back then, Nami," Arlong said.

"I did nothing wrong! I was only trying to help!" Jimbei said angrily.

"Who said I needed help?" Arlong snapped back.

"You had already overdosed once already. Shyarly was worried to death!"

"Did Shyarly know about Arlong ODing the second time?" Nami asked Jimbei.

Jimbei shook his head. "No. She never found out about that."

Nami looked at Arlong. "Should I tell him or would you rather Tiger tell him how you honestly almost died?"

Hearing that got Jimbei's attention. "You almost died? I didn't know about that part, only that he had Oded again."

Arlong could only look away feeling worse because he knows that Nami now knows about it. He was also upset at Tiger for going behind his back and showing Nami that photo. "Big Brother had no right to tell you to let alone show you that damn photo."

Nami frowned a little, "I guess not…but would you have ever told me?"

He looked at her fighting back tears of shame. "Would you even still love me if I ever did? Could you say that you want to be with someone like that?"

"Yes! I still love you, Arlong, that's why I'm still here," Nami said. "I know the truth and it hasn't changed a thing."

"It hasn't?" Arlong said looking at her. "You're not ashamed of me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not. I still want to be with you no matter what happened in the past."

Arlong got up walking up to her and hugged her tightly. "You don't know how much I love you."

Nami smiled as she hugged him back. "I can take a guess," she said before whispering, "I will gladly marry you when the time comes."

Hearing that made him so happy that he stops being so sad. "I would marry you now if possible," he said.

She grinned, "Maybe one day."

"I hope that one day is soon," he said.

"Me too."

Arlong looked back at Jimbei. "Jimbei…I'm sorry," he said.

Jimbei was a little surprised to hear the apology. "I accept your apology and I'm sorry too."

Arlong gave him a small grin. "We good then?"

Jimbei grinned as well. "We are."

**So Vivi's party was full of surprises and it appears Arlong Park has succeeded on it first catering job. Arlong and Jimbei have managed to repair their shattered friendship as well. So, remember to Read and Review. **


	9. Chapter 9: Romantic Getaway

Chapter 9: A Romantic Getaway

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! This chapter will contain a lemon scene, if you are uncomfortable with this sort of thing please skip over it. **

Three and a half months had passed since Vivi's party and for both Arlong and Nami it was a busy time for them between the restaurant and the catering business. Even though both businesses did take much of their time somehow Nami managed to get her driver's license thanks to Arlong who took the time to teach her how to drive and was her support when she took her driving test and passing it. They also started their online schooling and Nami was supportive when it came to Arlong finishing his high school education and getting all the certifications he needed. Of course, when he did complain some but Nami would hush him before giving him a needed shoulder massage something he loved.

Since they fixed their broken friendship, Jimbei visited the apartment when he had the time but unlike the guys, he always checked to make sure Arlong or Tiger was home before he would pay a visit.

Nami came home one afternoon after going out to the local store to buy a few ingredients for dinner and she had no sooner walked inside when she heard a woman yelling. Thinking there was a woman in the kitchen, she hurries to the kitchen where she finds Arlong cringing along with Jimbei and Tiger and the yelling she is hearing is coming from the cell phone that is sitting on the countertop with the speaker on.

"What is all the screaming about?" Nami asked as she put the groceries away.

"Shyarly isn't up to forgiving me," Arlong said.

"Shyarly? Your sister?" she asked before she understood and smiled. "You're finally patching things up!" Nami hugged him. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, Arlong."

"He's been like trying twenty minutes," Jimbei said. "Except Shyarly is being more BITCHY than usual." He said the last part a little louder that made the woman on the other end of the phone angrier and her screaming got louder.

"Oh great, look what you've done now…" Tiger said with a groan.

"Hey, I'm trying to repair my relationship with my sister Jimbei," Arlong said. "Shyarly, stop yelling. Please you are giving Jimbei, Tiger and me an earache."

"GOOD I'M GLAD YOU GOT AN EARACHE YOU BASTARD!"

"Also, my girlfriend is hearing this as well," Arlong said.

The yelling stopped and they all heard the coughing from her aching throat before she started talking. "You actually have a girlfriend?"

"I've been trying to tell you that for almost a half-hour before you went off on me," he said. "Yes, I have a girlfriend who is very special to me and she's the best thing that ever came into my life."

Tiger and Jimbei looked at each other. "Time to leave on that note before it becomes too mushy," Tiger said.

"Agreed," Jimbei said.

Arlong made a face at them before carrying on. "She's been helping me with a lot of things to better myself. One is fixing the relationships I once had, like with Jimbei…and with you."

"Wait, you and Jimbei are talking again?" Shyarly sounded surprised. "The last time you accused him…"

"I know," Arlong said. "I know and I don't want to remember that anymore. I was in an awfully bad place and I don't want to think about any of it anymore."

"We've agreed its best to let the past be and move on," Jimbei spoke up this time. "So many years gone, wasted over hurt feelings and disparity."

"Shyarly, I know I was a horrible brother but please," Arlong said. "I just want to make up for the mistakes I did and how I hurt you as well."

There was a brief silence that followed before Shyarly spoke. "Okay…I forgive you Arlong. I want things to go back to normal too."

Arlong could only sit there and cry, grateful to have his sister back. Nami hugged him telling him he did great.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong realized that he and Nami had been dating for almost a half a year and he wanted to celebrate their half-year anniversary by taking Nami on a romantic getaway. He decided to surprise her about their holiday getaway one evening.

"So, I have a little surprise for you," Arlong said one night as they get ready for bed.

"A surprise?" Nami looked at him. "What kind of a surprise?"

"A romantic getaway," he said with a smile.

"A romantic getaway?" Nami was looking at him in curiosity. "Where is this getaway at?"

He chuckled as he climbed into bed. "Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now, wouldn't it?"

"You're mean," she said.

Arlong laughed as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. "How can I be mean when I want to surprise you especially when we're going to be celebrating our half-year anniversary?" he asked stroking her side.

"A half year?" Nami looked at him in surprise. "We've been together that long?"

"We have," he said with a smile. "Next thing you know it will be a year."

"Yeah," Nami snuggled against him. "How long will it be before we consider getting…"

"…married?" he asked her. Nami nodded and he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Soon love. We'll marry soon I promise."

Nami tried not to yawn but she did to which Arlong gave her a smile. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm as she slowly drifted off to sleep. As he slowly drifted off to sleep himself, he decided that it was the time that he finally settled down with Nami and perhaps starts a family.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong the next day started the hunt for the vacation spots thinking about where to take Nami since they deserved vacation. He promised a super romantic, so he was determined to get that for her. Every time he thought he found one it turned to a letdown. It was not the location or the price. Oh no. It was the rooms that were not making him happy. So many places either had two to three beds depending on the hotel. Of course, when he went to work, he took the laptop he was using for his online schooling to continue the hunt while still doing his courses online. There was no way he was going to get in trouble with Nami over not doing his homework. He finally came down to hotels that were recommended for romantic getaways and had the bed he was looking for since he was looking through photos of the rooms. After a nice long read on the reviews for both places, Arlong made his pick and booked the week he wanted.

~~Four weeks later~~

Nami sat by the outdoor pool with her a leg in the water looking up at the beautiful bright lost in thoughts. It felt so strange to be away from the chaos of a home with everything that had been happening. Arlong had made sure there was no catering the week they would be gone, but she worried about the restaurant. Was everything okay? Could Tiger handle Kuroobi, Chew and the rest of the crew with Arlong not there?

"This is supposed to be a romantic getaway which means you're supposed to be relaxing."

Nami felt her cheeks grow flush as Arlong by next her. Though she has seen the man she loved naked a few times she still found herself acting like a shy girl with a big school crush as her eyes fell on the body that had a slightly muscular build. It seemed so silly yet here she was feeling like that with a man she loved so dearly. "I guess it's a bad habit of mine," she confessed. "I've always pushed myself to do more and it just seems strange for us to be here, away from…"

"…the stress and bullshit that we've been putting up?" Arlong asked.

"Yes."

"Not for me," Arlong said resting back on his hands. "I'm actually enjoying the quiet for once." Nami looked at him curious to what he meant. "For once no Kuroobi and Chew driving me nuts with their bickering or talk of sports."

"Or their shenanigans?" Nami asked with a small giggle.

"Especially those," he said. "No, I'm going to enjoy this vacation which includes all the little bonuses."

She saw the sly devilish look he was giving her and knew he was in his own little way flitting with her. She smiled at him as she leaned against him enjoying the warmth of his body as he rubbed his cheek against her hair. Their little moment was ruined by the sudden voice of another guest who was voicing her displeasure to another guest.

"Such a little tramp," came the voice of the first guest, a woman who acted like she was above everyone around her.

"Indeed," Agreed the other lady with her who was much older. "You can tell she one of those hookers."

The words hurt Nami and it also pissed Arlong off big time. They knew their relationship was looked down upon because of the age difference between them, but for Nami to be insulted, well, Arlong drew the line there. Nobody dared to insult the woman he loved. He got to his feet and stomped over to them. If this had been Arlong Park, he would have personally seen them out the door. "Who the hell do you think you ugly bitches are?" Arlong said angrily.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the first woman said giving Arlong a look.

"A thug," the second woman said. "Or are you her pimp?"

Arlong saw red. These women were clearly from another country and they were used to running their damn mouths along with their rude snotty comments. He felt Nami gripping his arm begging him to let it go. How could he? The way they looked at Nami making rude hurtful comments about her. It was just pissing him off more and more. Finally, the women's husbands arrived looking none too happy.

"Elanor," One man said. "Can we not go anywhere without you harassing people?"

"Are saying I cause half the trouble we find Richard?" the first woman, Elanor said with a snobbish tone.

"If you go around insulting other couples because they are different?" Arlong said. "Then I will say you do, you up stuck bitch."

"Did you hear that?!" Elanor said her voice almost a screech. "He insulted me! Do not stand there Richard! I demand that you defend my honor."

Arlong was already giving the man a warning look. Of course, Richard looked at Arlong still not saying a word until the man shook his head. "You know what? He's damn right," Richard said. "Either you stop or when we get back home, I will be getting a hold our attorney about getting divorce papers started."

That got Elanor. "What?!" she screamed at her husband. "You wouldn't dare?!"

"Oh, I dare," Richard said before he turned and walked away but not before he called out to his companion. "Come on Joe."

Joe, the husband to the second woman had turned, walking to off. He had already threatened his wife with a divorce as well. Elanor and her friend sat there with their mouths open in pure shock before they hurried after their husbands. Arlong and Nami simply stood before they started laughing.

Their remaining day was spent doing touring and sightseeing before they returned to the hotel for dinner. After dinner, they strolled the beach holding hands enjoying the sunset. Nami felt suddenly shy when she looked at Arlong. He wore one of the dress shirts which was black with white panel striping with snap-down buttons with Khaki colored pants. She did not mind that he wore sandals with his entire and he looked so handsome.

Arlong felt his heart quicken as he chanced a glance at the girl by his side. Nami wore a beautiful floral design dress with spaghetti string straps and it fit her figure perfectly. She was truly a goddess in his eyes.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are," he said as he tucked a strand of that beautiful orange hair behind her ear.

"Not yet today," she said taking a hold of his hand and bringing to her lips.

Arlong felt weak in the knees when it came to Nami showering him with such love. He still could not believe that this girl had given her heart to him after the way he had treated her for those past two years. He never believed he could find a love like the one they had and yet he had. She had remained at his side even after he had told her his past.

He leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss which grew more passionate with each passing second. "I love you more than anything," he whispered as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"I feel the same," Nami said pressing herself against his body.

His hands ghosted over her body and became aware that Nami was not wearing her bra, but she did not have any panties on as well. The mere thought had excited him something Nami became aware by the feel of his arousal against her thigh. She flashed him a smile as she saw the hungry passionate look that reflected in his eyes. "I want you so badly," he said with a light growl.

"How bad?" she whispered close to his ear before she lightly nibbled his ear lobe.

"If there was a private spot on this beach away from the eyes of others," he said. "I would make wild passionate love with you. Here and now."

"Let's go back to our room so we can," she said.

~~.~~.~~

They were hardly in their room and the door closed when Nami took Arlong by surprise. She started kissing him as she slowly undid the snap buttons of his shirt her fingers lightly dancing over his skin sending shivers up and down his spine. This side Nami was showing him excited him more and more as he pulled her closer one hand on her hip while the other was grabbing her ass, massaging it. Nami was pressing herself closer to him her own hands grabbing his hips bringing her hips and she felt his bulge growing.

"Damn it, girl," he said panting already. "I'm starting to think you're the wild one here."

"Is that so bad?" she asked with a sweet smile as she moved a hand to the bugle in his pants massaging it.

Arlong was moaning enjoying the ministrations his sweet Nami was doing to him. This was nothing like their little time together. Oh no, this was a lot more and he hoped he had the stamina to fulfill her ever demand tonight. He stared at her with a hungry lustful desire and he scooped her up in his arms before he began sucking and licking her neck. She gave excited little squeaks of pleasure as Arlong continued working on her neck. He carried her to the bed and placed her in the middle before climbing and laying next to her.

He kissed her lightly and teasingly on her delicate lips as he moved a hand to her breast massaging and squeezing it gently enjoying the little moans Nami was making. He broke their kiss to move to her neck where he carefully gave her little loving nips on and down her skin. "Nami," he huskily whispered in her ear. "Live that little fantasy out you so been wanting to have."

She looked at him with such desire that it made him blush a little before she leaned forward to start licking and sucking on his neck. Arlong closed his eyes enjoying what she was doing. Never had anything felt so good as to what his girl was doing to him. He moaned in pleasure feeling her hands roam over his chest and rock-hard abs making him hotter with each passing second. His hands slowly slide the straps of her dress down her arms. She sits up some letting him pull the dress down and her breasts bounce free. Nami blushes some as she sees the hungry look in her lover's eyes. He moved closer to her breasts and slowly started sucking on one of her nipples. Nami gave a high pitch squeal as her lover lovingly licked and sucked while he massaged her other breast. She was losing herself in him as he moved down, trailing kisses down her body his hands pushed her dress down more and more.

"Do you wish for me to continue or do you wish to take control?" he asked.

She had such a lustful look in her eyes that he knew he had his answer and he moaned as Nami hungrily latched herself to his neck pressing herself against him. She licked, nipped, suck and nipped his skin as her fingers trailed over his chest. The girl was driving him mad as he moaned uncontrollably. She slid from the bed letting her dress fall to the floor and he caught his breath as he looked at the beautiful goddess before him.

"Beautiful," he said with awe. "Nami you are so beautiful."

She blushed from the hungry passionate look he bestowed her. He moved to the edge of the bed taking her by the hand and drawing her back to him. She pushed his shirt off as he waited to see what she would do next. She gives him a chaste kiss as she undoes the front of his pants freeing his swollen cock. He closes his eyes enjoying as her fingers caress the length of his shaft. He loved her touch sending waves of pleasure through him to his core. He moans the moment he feels the warmth of her mouth and opens his eyes enjoying the sight of her pleasuring him.

"Oh Nami," he moaned his fingers running through her silky hair. Oh, how he loved it when she did this. So nice and slow making him enjoy every pleasurable moment. He struggled with the urge to move his hips she made him feel so damn good. He felt the vibrations from her humming as she sucked him. He felt the pleasure building in his core something Nami must have become aware because she quickened her past and with a wordless roar, his orgasm came.

Though he was panting for some breath, Arlong never felt more alive as if something so primitive had been awoken. Nami saw the hungry look that was in his eyes as she climbed into the bed waiting to see what he would do. He gently pushed her down onto her back before his tongue went to work on his lover. Seconds later Nami was thrashing on the bed, her legs squeezing Arlong's shoulders as he lapped her clit driving her wild with pleasure. God, she loved it when he used his tongue. He was immersed in her and she tasted so divine. He could not get enough of her. She screamed in absolute pleasure as she had the strongest orgasm ever.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he pressed his body against hers.

"Yes," she gave a small moan as he gently nipped her skin lightly with his teeth being ever so careful. She felt him pinch and twist a nipple as he licked and suck the other. His other hand slid down to her nether region as he gently rubbed her folds teasing her. "Please," she begged him. "Make me yours."

He smiled as he slid two fingers inside her finding her sweet spot. Nami was moaning with pleasure her hips moving as he continued his ministrations. She cried out in ecstasy as her body shuddered as she rode out a large wave of pleasure. Arlong held onto her as her inner walls gripped his fingers. He whispered sweet and loving words to her along with the nips and nibbles on her neck as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her. The little sounds she made, the mewling of pleasure as he drove her wild with total abandonment. 'I didn't think I could get her any wetter," Arlong thought with lustful pride.

Not only was she wetter she was the tightest he had ever felt with his fingers. He knew she was ready now as he slowly pushed the head of his cock into her wet tunnel. He inhaled sharply as he pushed deeper, the tightness of her inner walls so overwhelming. He moaned as he thrust in and out slowly.

Nami was moaning with pleasure as she felt Arlong thrusting nice and slow keeping himself in control. "Arlong," she was moaning his name as he quickened the pace bringing her to another orgasm.

Arlong kissed her slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues danced and swirled with each other as he continued to pump in and out of her. He paused the moment he felt the barrier that had to keep her so pure. He pressed himself against her before he thrust through her barrier and she gave a small cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He nuzzled her remaining still as she adjusts to the feel of him. He kissed her, all the time telling her sorry and how much he loved her. Arlong did not move until she asked for him to do so and even then he was gentle with their lovemaking.

Nami moans became heavier with pleasure and she thrust her hips to meet her lover with each thrust. Arlong was pounding into her faster reaching her sweetest spots making almost beastly growls of pleasure as he did. "More," she said with moans of pleasure. "God Arlong! More!"

He was breathing heavy body drenched in sweat as he was lost in his thoughts of pure primal pleasure. He pounded away feeling the pressure building deep within his core as his climax was approaching. He slowed to strong powerful thrusts wanting Nami to cum with him. He wanted her to. Nami was moaning begging for him to go faster. She had to be close and he knew he needed to cum and soon. They peaked the pleasure together as their orgasm came together. They cried out in unison as they were locked together in waves of unbelievable pleasure. Nami's inner walls trapping and squeezing his length deep within her pulsing as Arlong's hot seed filled her unprotected womb.

They remained like this for a few heartbeats before their bodies relaxed and Arlong laid next to her.

"Was it everything you had fantasied about," he said panting lightly.

"It was more," she said as she snuggled against him. "It was so much more."

"I'm glad," he said with a chuckle.

Nami reached up to caress his cheek with her fingers. "I love you so much," she said her warm brown eyes reflecting the love she had for him.

Heart swelling with love Arlong wrapped his arms around her as he gave her the deepest kiss ever. They made love again late into the night and again in the morning.

**So Nami and Arlong romantic getaway ends on a passionate note. So, remember to Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Break up

Chapter 10: Breakup

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! **

Arlong and Nami were glad to be home though they both knew there would no doubt be some type of chaos waiting for them.

"It is good to be home," Nami said as they stood outside the apartment door.

Arlong merely nodded as he unlocked the door and opened it. He glanced at the orange-haired woman by his side and with a wild grin, he scooped her up into his arms bridal style. She gave a sequel of surprise her eyes wide as he carried her into the apartment.

"Arlong," she said looking at him laughing happily. "You're supposed to do when you're married."

"Is that so?" He looked at her a twinkle in his eyes. "I would like to think we are in a way."

"Is that because we finally belong to each other?" she asked.

Hearing her say made his heart swell. "Yes," he said happily. He held her close to him planting a kiss on her forehead. "In my heart, you are my wife. Hopefully, in your heart I am your husband."

"You are," she said. "I love you Arlong."

"I love you too Nami," He said before he captured her lips with a passionate kiss.

"God, I don't need another lovesick couple!"

Both Arlong and Nami were taken by surprised look to see Kuroobi sit up from where he was on the couch. He looked like he had not to sleep in days. "Kuroobi, what are doing on my couch?" Arlong asked.

"I needed to get some space from Chew," Kuroobi said. "That dumbass was driving me nuts."

"What has he done now?" Nami asked.

"He's been dating your sister," Kuroobi said.

"What?!" Arlong and Nami did not hide their surprised. "Chew and Nojiko?"

"Yeah, that little date night he had was actually with Nojiko."

Though they were still a little shocked, Arlong and Nami had different reactions to the news. Nami was happy that her sister found love even if the guy was Chew. Arlong was grateful since it meant no more sexual jokes from Chew. The pair though was still curious as to why Kuroobi was so angry about it.

"They broke up after sex," he said.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here," Arlong said. "Sleeping on my couch."

"Because he is a sorry miserable pain in the ass!" Kuroobi said. "You try working let alone live with him."

Nami looked at Kuroobi. "They broke up…after sex?"

"Pff. That is what I said," he shouted in annoyance."

"What the hell did he do for them to break up after sex?" Arlong asked. "How the hell can you even break up after that anyway?"

"Hey don't ask me! Talk to him because I'm so fucking over this bullshit!" Kuroobi huffed.

"Whoa, don't be dragging me into your guys' mess," Arlong said as he headed into the kitchen followed by Nami and Kuroobi. "He's your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND I'M NOT GAY YOU ASSHOLE!"

"If you're not gay explain to me why you two are always together?" Arlong looked at Kuroobi seriously. "I know I'm straight and I got the girl to prove it."

Nami smacked her boyfriend on the arm. "I thought we agreed bedroom talk stayed in the bedroom."

"What? I didn't say anything like that," Arlong complained as he rubbed his arm while Kuroobi looked more annoyed and angrier.

"Seriously though," Arlong said. "You two are always together more than Nami and me."

"We're just best friends and roommates that doesn't mean we're gay!" Kuroobi snapped in annoyance.

"Sure, you didn't ruin Chew's romantic interests in the girl?"

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD I GAIN FROM DOING THAT?!"

"Hey just trying to figure how Chew and Nojiko broke up after having sex."

"Well, maybe the sex was shitty! Did you ever think of that!?"

"Well, maybe but you usually do not break up over that. Then again I've had no issues there."

Once more Nami smacked Arlong's arm only this time harder. "Again. Don't talk about our sex life."

Though his arm was throbbing, he gave her a grin. "I can't help if I have the sexiest girl ever," he said,

Kuroobi made a face of disgust at this point and he just left the kitchen. Arlong and Nami looked at each other.

"I guess we should take care of this," Nami said.

Arlong sighed. "Not even home an hour and already we have to deal with shit," he muttered.

~~.~~.~~

The pounding on the door finally caught Chew's attention as he got up from the couch which was covered with clothes that were due to be washed. "Yeah," he mumbled as he went to answer it. Of course, he was not expecting to see Arlong who looked more than ready to hurt him. "Oh shit…"

"Give me a damn good reason not to hurt you," Arlong growled at him as he shoved Chew aside.

Chew did not have to ask why he was there. The look on Arlong's face spoke volumes especially when he got pissed. "Won't you come in," he said angrily. "Dude, you have a habit of being rude at times, thought Nami had fixed that."

Arlong ignored his remark as he looked around the apartment Kuroobi and Chew shared and was disgusted at the sight of it. Empty food containers which included a mix of beer and soda cans or bottles littered the floor and the old beat up coffee table as well as clothes. This was just the living room and Arlong already knew he did not want to see the rest of the apartment. Chew walked past him clearing a spot on the couch which had seen better days and sat down. Several moments Arlong sat after making sure there was nothing that he would be sitting on.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Arlong asked glaring at Chew. "Are you trying to give Belle-mere another reason me and my relationship with Nami?"

Chew was afraid, more afraid of Arlong then Kuroobi. He had seen plenty of times of Arlong losing his temper and the results of that. "I…well…okay dude I might not have a good reason, but I swear we were extra careful, so her mom didn't know."

"Are you sure? If Belle-mere finds out, it could come back and bite my relationship with Nami."

"Yeah dude," Chew said, still a bit back from his friend in case still wanted to strangle him. "We've taken all the measures. Belle-mere even still thinks Nojiko is not only single but a virgin as well."

Arlong was still glaring at him. "Better hope it stays that way because if Nojiko gets…I don't know pregnant. Who do you think Belle-mere will come after?!"

"Uh…I might not have thought that far," Chew admitted as he felt the sweat building up and the need to run.

"You really are a dumb ass at times," Arlong said angrily.

"Oh yeah?! What about you? What if Nami gets pregnant, what then?" Chew shot back.

"Nami and I already talked about getting married and having children," Arlong said with some pride. "If that happens, I already know she will marry me."

"Oh…well congrats then dude," Chew said with a small smile.

"So, what happened with you and Nojiko?"

Chew groaned a little. "Dude she talked about starting a family one day."

Arlong looked at him. "You broke up with her just because she talked about kids?"

"Maybe…Come on dude, who talks about that kind of stuff so soon?" Chew argued.

"You didn't have to break up with her though," Arlong said as he studied Chew long and hard. "Do you still care for her?"

Chew nodded. "Yes. I still care for her a lot."

"Then do what Nami and I did. Talk to her then and just take things nice and slow," Arlong advised him. "Though you really shouldn't have started off with having sex with her."

Chew smirked at the last part. "What can I say, dude? She wanted me."

"You sure you two weren't drunk?"

"Oh, fuck you dude," he scowled lightly at Arlong for that.

Arlong grinned back, "Sorry I have Nami for that."

Chew was mad for a second before laughing. "And I thought I was the only one who made those types of jokes."

"Dude, that wasn't a joke."

"Oh? Finally got laid. I'm so pride of you."

"Hell, I got more than you, and I had a whole week."

"Yeah for now! I can give my girl more pleasure," Chew said with a prideful huff.

Arlong snorted. "I call bullshit!"

"Oh, really dude?" Chew looked at him in a challenging way.

"Hell, Nami loves it when I get wild and I do mean wild," Arlong said proudly as he grinned showing off his sharp teeth.

"Good for you dude," Chew said with a smirk and a thumbs up.

Arlong gave him a shove in the shoulder. "Shut up."

Chew gave a laugh. "Sorry I can't help myself sometimes."

"Well just take your relationship nice and slow okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I will…I got to get back together with her first though."

"I bet if you call and tell her how sorry you are, she'll take you back."

Chew looked at his lifelong friend. "You think so, dude? Well, I guess I can give it a try."

"Trust me," Arlong said. "Nami was the biggest gamble I have ever taken, and I have no regrets with her."

Chew smiles a bit. "I really like Nojiko a lot. Alright, I'm going to call her!"

"A piece of advice Chew?"

"Sure. What dude?"

Arlong looked at him seriously. "Take a damn shower or she won't want you back."

Chew took a slight sniff of himself. "Dude I think you're right."

~~.~~.~~

Nami was grateful that Nojiko had managed to get a place of her own since everything with Belle-mere had become way too stressful and she knew Belle-mere would not be happy to see her since she refused to end her relationship with Arlong. She was not mad at her sister she was mad at Chew for being the guy that had been dating her. She knocked on the apartment door and hardly a few moments had passed when Nojiko opened the door.

"Nami!" Nojiko gave a squeal as she hugged her little sister happy to see her. "I've missed you so much."

"Same here," Nami said tearing up a little.

Nojiko brought her sister inside. Nojiko's apartment was not a big as Arlong's and it was a one-bedroom, so it was understandable on its size. They went to the kitchen where Nojiko heated up the tea kettle before sitting down at the small kitchen table. "So Arlong and I found out you and Chew were dating," Nami said feeling a little uncomfortable on the subject.

"Yeah, were," Npjiko said sadly.

"Nojiko, do you still have feelings for him?" Nami asked to which her sister nodded that she did. "Then why did you two break up?"

"I like him, believe me, I still like him," Nojiko said. "All I did was talk about having a family one day."

Nami had to laugh at that some. "I think you scared him a little with that Sis." She tilted her head some studying her old sister. "So, you really like Chew"

"I do. I really do like him Nami."

"Then give him another chance."

"I want to! But I do not know if he will want to get back together," Nojiko sighed and it looked like she was ready to cry. "I think I scared him off with the family talk."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that," Nami pointed out. "How long were you two dating before you did it?"

"Well, …you remember how Arlong and the guys came over to get your things?"

"Yeah," Nami looked at her sister. "Wait! You started to date that night or was it the other?"

Nojiko blushed as she looked away. "That night. I didn't have anything else to do and I didn't want to be there with mom because I was still angry with her for what she did to you."

"How did you manage that because Kuroobi and Chew are like always together?"

"Well, Chew was hitting on me when they all came to get your things. So, I asked him out for dinner that night."

"Well that's a shocker," Nami said just as the tea kettle started to whistle loudly. "Arlong always told me Chew was the one who makes the moves on the girls."

"Heh wee you know me Nami, once I want to do something, I'll go for it no questions asked," Nojiko said with a humored laugh as she got the tea ready.

"Like the last few hundred guys or so before Chew."

Nojiko grinned as she nodded placing the cup of orange-flavored tea by her sister. "Just like them. But I like this one most of all."

"You like Chew? You really like him?"

"I do. He's really funny and so sweet too."

Nami laughed. "Kuroobi hears you say that he might get sick to his stomach."

Nojiko waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, let him. He's been such a grouch for a while now."

"That's Kuroobi for you."

"I suppose though why is he so grouchy most of the time I've seen him?"

"I might have to ask Arlong about that since the guys all grew up together."

"You do that Sis," Nojiko said before she gave her sister s mischievous grin. "Speaking of him how was that little vacation of yours?"

Nami blushed deeply. "It was one I don't think either one of us will forget."

Nojiko grinned. "Oh, and what made it so special little sister?"

"It was our first time together."

Nojiko squealed in delight as she reached over to grip Nami's hand. "Oh, my baby sister is a woman now!"

"It's not like it was a big deal."

"It is for me! So, what was it like? How many times did you do it?"

"Nojiko!" Nami's face became red with embarrassment.

Her sister laughed. "What? Can't a girl ask?"

"That's between Arlong and me."

"Alright, alright keep it for yourself. I understand sis," she said with a smile.

"I know I do want to marry Arlong when he is ready to settle down," Nami said with a slight blush.

"Have kids too?"

"Of course. I can't see having children with anyone but him and he knows that."

Nojiko smiled. "I bet they'd all be cute."

Nami smiled as her thoughts drifted to having little ones with Arlong. "They no doubt will be."

"I know mine will be cute too," Nojiko said.

"Don't say that around Chew or you'll scare him away for good."

Nojiko gave Nami a playful shove on the leg. "I know I know. I learned my lesson."

~~.~~.~~

Three months had passed, and things had returned to normal and it was during the third month that Nami and Arlong's relationship took a turn.

One evening after dinner Arlong came up to Nami from behind and wrapped his arms around her wait only to be shrugged off. Her actions took him by surprise. She had never rejected his affection and it made him worry. He worried when Nami decided to stay with her sister and he began to wonder what he did wrong. Their relationship had been so happy and so filled with love now suddenly she did not want to be with him let have him even touch her in any way. He tried to think about what he could do to make everything right between them. He loved Nami dearly and the thought of losing her scared him more than anything. Being apart was affecting him and he constantly was calling her which had upset her.

"Arlong, you need to stop this," Nami said.

"Nami, I love you," he said fighting back tears that threatened to fall. "Please just come home. We can work through whatever is-,"

"STOP IT! ARLONG JUST STOP IT!"

She had never done that, and it shocked him. "Nami?"

"Arlong just stop calling me," she said. "Please just stop it. Stop calling me. Please."

"Nami, I-,"

"Just leave me alone. Will, you just leave me alone," Nami said. "Arlong I just want to be left alone."

Her words haunted him and felt as if a knife had been plunged into his heart. After a few heart wretch moments, he realized that she had ended the call and he lost it. It was over. Nami had ended their relationship and it devasted him. He lost her! He lost the girl he loved with his entire heart and soul. He cried his heart out as he felt like he was dying inside. Nami was his everything and now she was gone. He sat on the edge of his bed rocking back and forth sobbing. An hour had passed when Arlong decided he could no longer stay and pulled out his duffle bag stuffing it with clothes before he wrote a letter address to Tiger that he placed in his Big Brother's bedroom. Arlong paused at within the doorway before he hurried back to the bedroom that had once been Nami and his. It was there he grabbed a small box and one of two pictures that sat on the nightstand both from their romantic getaway. One of them together and the other was that of Nami sitting by the pool. It was this one he picked up looking at it with tear-filled eyes before he left the apartment.

~~.~~.~~

"Nami, it's time to get up. It's nine o'clock."

Nami slowly stirred before she suddenly had the urge to rush to the bathroom. Nojiko looked up just as her sister ran into the bathroom slamming the door. She went to the door just in time to hear her sister throwing up. "Nami? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Nami answered. "Be my luck I would get the flu."

Nojiko knew there had been no flu and she began to wonder if her sister was pregnant. She waited for Nami to come out of the bathroom before asking her a question. "Sis, do you remember when you last had your period?"

Nami looked startled. "Nojiko, why are you asking me that?"

"Nami, I'm serious. When was your last time?"

"It was…," Nami's eyes widened as she looked at Nojiko who slowly nodded. "Pregnant? Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"We won't know until you get a home pregnancy test," Nojiko said. "Stay here while I go to the corner store."

Nami was sitting on the couch when Nojiko returned. Nami took the test and after a nerve-wracking three minutes both sisters looked to see the result. Positive. Nami gave a gasp at the result. She was pregnant! Nojiko advised her to go to the doctor to make sure and she did later that day. A day later, the doctor confirmed that Nami was indeed pregnant.

~~Later that same day~~

Nami never felt such joy as did at that moment. She was going to have a baby! She and Arlong were going to be parents! She could not wait to tell the wonderful news. She found the apartment door locked but it did not worry since she a key of her to get in.

"Arlong?" she called for him. "Arlong!"

There was no answer and she checked the bedroom to see if he was perhaps sound asleep which did happen at times if he stayed extremely late at the restaurant. The bed had indeed been slept in since it was still unmade to which Nami made it up for when he came home. She pulled out her cell and sent him a text asking to call ASAP before she decided to sit on the couch and wait. An hour had passed. Then two hours. After three hours, she sent another text: _I am pregnant! We are going to have a baby!_

Nami felt so lost and alone as she sat in the dark waiting until Tiger came home. He was surprised to see her since she had decided to stay with Nojiko a week ago.

"Nami, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her.

Poor Nami burst into tears. "I'm pregnant and I can't reach Arlong! Tiger, this is not like him. He always responds to my texts."

Tiger knew Arlong always did and he could not believe that he would not answer a text. He pulled out his cell and started calling the guys one by one. JImbei had not heard from him either. The moment he reached Kuroobi did he get an answer.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Kuroobi said. "We haven't seen him for the last three and Arlong Park is still closed."

"What? The restaurant is closed?" Tiger could not believe it.

"Yeah and everyone is starting to get worried," Kuroobi said. "Arlong has never done this and even if there is a chance on the place being closed, he lets everyone know. This place has to run, or we won't survive."

"Nami, there is no sign of Arlong, and Arlong Park has been closed for over three days," Tiger said the moment he finished the call with Kuroobi.

"W-what? How could he be gone for so long and I never noticed..." Nami asked sadly.

"I don't know but you need to get Arlong Park running before everyone loses their jobs," Tiger said as he headed to the room where he found an envelope addressed to him. He recognized Arlong's handwriting and read it. "Nami!" Nami hurried to his room where he handed the letter to her. "Read it."

Nami read it slowly.

_Big Brother,_

_I am sorry but I can not stay here any longer since Nami ended our relationship. Losing her is more painful then the day mom died, she was my everything and to not have at my side or even in my life is worse than death. _

_Arlong Park belongs to Nami now. She deserves to have, and I know she makes it extraordinarily successful along with the catering business. I have made sure she will be taken care of since I opened a bank account in her name so there plenty of money for her to survive. Please look after her for me since I am no longer able to be the man, I thought I could be for her. Let her know that I will always love her with all my heart and soul and that I am sorry I was not the man for her._

_Arlong_

"He left Arlong Park to me…" Nami looked at Tiger as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Arlong is not coming back? Tiger, he cannot do that! I need him! Our baby needs him!"

"I know Nami, I know," Tiger said assumingly. "I'm going to make some calls and see if I can find him."

Nami was afraid. "If we can't find him? Tiger, I cannot do this all alone. He has to come home."

"You won't be alone," he said wiping the girl's tears away. "You still have me, Jimbei, Kuroobi, Chew, and your sister. We're family."

"Thank you," Nami hugged him. "Thank you, Big Brother."

Tiger smiled as he held her close. No problem Little Sister."

An hour later, Nojiko arrived with Kuroobi and Chew followed by Jimbei. All of them were looking unsure and Tiger showed them the letter.

"Dude Arlong did a splits Ville on of us," Chew said.

"How could he do that?" Kuroobi said.

Nojiko was more concerned about Nami. "We have to tell mom about you being pregnant."

Kuroobi, Chew, and Jimbei looked at Nami in shock. "That is very dishonorable," Jimbei muttered angrily.

"Dude, he seriously skipped the wedding," Chew said.

Nami almost starts crying just as Kuroobi smacks Chew upside the head hard he enough that it started to bruise. "Man, you are such a dumbs!" Kuroobi said.

Nojiko hugged her sister close to her and she gave Chew a disappointed look.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Kuroobi smacked him again. "Dumbass!"

"What did I do wrong?" Chew asked as he rubbed his head.

"You are being insensitive," Jimbei told him.

"Chew, can you try not being so dumb at times?" Nojiko asked. She loved him, but there times he was so childish.

"Sorry babe," he said softly, still rubbing at the bruised spot.

"I forgive you," Nojiko said giving him a gentle smile to which he gave a small smile. "Guys, we'll be back. We're going to talk with our mom."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked her.

"Belle-mere is going to find out one way or another," Nojiko said as they head for the door. "Hopefully, she'll be understanding and supportive.

Nami wanted to voice doubts but she held that their adoptive mother would be understanding.

~~.~~.~~

Sadly, Belle-mere was far from that as she sat in the kitchen with Nami and Nojiko listening as Nami told what had happened. "You're pregnant with that man's baby?" she said angrily.

"I am…" Nami said deeply regretting doing this. "I just found out. You're going to be a grandmother."

"I want you to get an abortion," Belle-mere said shocking both girls.

"What…" Nami looked at her in horror.

"I want you to get rid of that…thing."

'Mom, you can't be serious," Nojiko said.

"No!" Nami said angrily. "I'm not getting rid of my baby!"

"Fine," Belle-mere said. "Carry that baby to term and then you will be putting it up for adoption."

Nojiko looked at their mother on horror. "How can you say that?!" she said. "Mom, this baby is innocent. Why should the baby be punished?"

"Nojiko, are you saying you think your sister should keep this baby?" Belle-mere looked at her oldest daughter.

"Nami is the baby's mother," Nojiko said. "So, she has the right to decide that as the baby's mother."

Nami was super mad. "I'm keeping my baby!"

Belle-mere looked at Nami. "You want to keep a baby that was fathered by the man who just abandoned you?"

"Arlong will come back," Nami said as she fought back the tears threatening to fall. "I know he will come back."

Her mother shook head before lighting up a cigarette. "He won't," she said taking a long drag of her cigarette. "The moment he learns about that baby, he will leave, and you will be raising that baby as a single mother."

Tears spilled from Nami's eyes as she rose from her chair. "I knew you would be like this…"

"Nami, you know I am right!" Belle-mere shouted as Nami rushed out the door crying.

Nojiko looked at their mother with a mixture of anger and disgust before she followed Nami. Nami was sitting in Nojiko's car as she breaks down covering her face as she cried her heart out. All she could do was wonder where Arlong went and if he would come back to her and their baby.

**What should have been a happy time for Nami turned into a moment of heartache. As for Arlong, where has he gone, and will he come back to Nami? So, remember to Read and Review as always.**


	11. Chapter 11: One Year, Part 1

Chapter 11: One Year Part 1

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! **

With Arlong gone, Nami finds her life so empty without him as she struggled with not only her schooling as well as finishing up his school. Arlong was doing so well with Nami helping him up to the point he left so she knew all the material and she finished all his classes. Whenever he returned home the real certificates would there. She never meant to upset him so much and it hurt her dearly. Yes, it was her fault for what had happened, but she did not know at that time she was pregnant.

Her friends were quick to call Arlong a deadbeat for what he did to Nami and Sanji went as far as trying to convince the girl to let him take care of her and raise the baby as his. Nami refused to say Arlong still loved her and that he will come back to her. Robin, Chopper, and Luffy were the most supportive of her. Chopper who was still getting his medical license offered to help her during her pregnancy since his adoptive parents were Kureha and Hirluk both doctors and incredibly good at what they did though people were not convinced of that at times.

"Nami," Luffy said during a visit. "If you ever change your mind, I will find Arlong and kick his ass for you."

Nami smiled knowing when it came to his friends or even family, he would defend them. "Luffy that is sweet of you," she said gripping his hand and giving it a squeeze. "But this between Arlong and me as a couple. When he comes I and I alone will deal with the matter."

Luffy said nothing but he nodded firmly to Nami's request.

Tiger, Nojiko, and the guys were there for her as well and the moment the entire restaurant staff got wind of Nami being a soon to be a mother there was hardly any hesitation on doing whatever was needed for her. It was still hard for them to believe that Arlong had up and split among all of them, yet they knew it was true. Nami having some minor experience running found herself facing herself a challenge like none before. Luckily, those who had experience helped and many came from the catering team. That experience became the very start to something Nami and the others never thought would happen.

When Nami's fourth month came about she started to show. Nojiko took her sister to her appointments and when the ultrasound came around, Nami finally saw her precious little one. She could not help but cry some because this was the baby, she and Arlong made.

"Shall we see if you're having a boy or a girl?" The ultrasound technician asked.

"Yes," Nami said eager to know what sex her baby was.

The technician moved her transducer slowly until she found the image she was looking for. "Congratulations mom," she said with a smile. "It's a girl."

"A girl," Nami said. "We're having a daughter, Arlong." This part she said in a low voice.

Nami keeps staring at the sonograph that was on her cell phone her heart filled with such happiness before she texted the image to Arlong's phone with the words _Our little baby girl, Aiko_. Nami had decided on Aiko which meant Little loved one and though she had not heard from him, yet she refused to not keep him updated on their development of their baby.

Of course, she was not about to let their daughter know about her father even if she was still in the womb. Being told it was okay to talk, sing, and even read to her baby, Nami talked about Arlong to her baby girl, and whatever video she had with Arlong, she played it. "Aiko, listen carefully so you know Daddy's voice," she said before playing a video.

The ninth month was the worse for Nami. Between the discomforts and difficulty sleeping along the pressure on her pelvis made Nami cry at times wishing her beloved were there. Arlong would have easily overseen the running over Arlong Park while she was resting as best, she could before the birth. As the due date came closer it was Tiger who had to take over for Nami since there was a chance, she could into labor any time.

~~.~~.~~

Nojiko stayed with Nami making sure her little sister was comfortable which wasn't easy. Nami, of course, was looking over the baby clothes and presents from the baby shower two weeks ago along with the countless other presents for Aiko that came from past customers from both Arlong Park and the catering part. The cutest gift that was given for Aiko was a stuffed toy of a saw shark that was golden brown in color with a white underbelly with the cutest eyes ever and Nami found him adorable. "Wait until Arlong sees you," Nami said with a smile as she rested the toy on her belly.

Her sister came out with a light snack and a glass of water and placed it on the folding up tv tray stand before she saw the cute little toy. "Oh isn't he the cutest thing," Nojiko said picking the toy up. "I think I see some family resemblance."

"Nojiko," Nami said. "That's so mean."

Her sister giggled, "Nami, you can't say you don't see it."

"Arlong's nose is not that long," Nami said.

"Maybe not, but you have to admit this little guy is a cutie."

"He is. I know Aiko will love him."

The guys arrived to see how Nami was doing since they all knew any day now Aiko would be born. Nojiko couldn't help but show off the little saw shark toy.

"Doesn't this little cutie remind you of someone?" she asked with a little giggle.

"Nose is too long," Tiger said with a humored grin.

"Also missing the nose rings," Chew said. "Get some nose ring and yeah, it will look like Arlong."

"You guys are so mean," Nami said as her sister handed her the stuffed toy back. "Arlong not even here to defend himself." She gave a small gasp as she felt the wetness between her legs. "My water broke!"

"Your water broke?!" Jimbei said looking about a wide eye as anyone had ever seen the man. "You mean-?"

"Aiko is letting me know she is ready to come out," Nami said just a she felt the first contraction hit. "God, that hurts so bad!"

"Nojiko, time your sister's contractions," Tiger said. "Kuroobi, call the hospital and tell them we're on our way in."

"Dude, she's having the baby," Chew and Hachi both yelled followed with the both of them freaking out.

Kuroobi found himself trying to help Nami and trying to calm two idiots down. Finally, he grabbed them knocking their heads together. "Calm the fucking hell down," he said angrily.

"Dude that hurt!" Chew yelled a hand on the throbbing spot of his head.

Hachi clutched his head. "Owie…." He looked at an angry Kuroobi. "That was really mean," he said.

Nami screamed as she felt another contraction came. "GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"

"Nami has a bag packed sitting in the bedroom," Nojiko said as she timed her sister's contractions. "Five minutes apart."

It was Hachi who raced into the bedroom and came out with Nami's little travel suitcase. Tiger and Jimbei helped Nami off the couch and they both stayed close to her as the made into down to Nojiko's waiting car that Chew had parked out front.

When they arrived at the hospital, Nami was checked in a taken to a room to relax as best as she could which wasn't easy. The pain was awful and when the doctor asked if she wanted something to help with the pain, she yelled an angry yes. Nojiko stayed with her talking and being supportive as best as she could.

Tiger and the guys all sat out in the waiting room.

"Damn Nami is so scary," Chew said. "She has no problem scaring Arlong if he was here."

"Just wait until it's your turn, smartass," Kuroobi said as leaned against the wall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chew looked at him.

Jimbei gave him a serious look. "He means if Nojiko gets pregnant, we will make sure you are in there with her during that delivery."

For once in his life, Chew actually was quiet as his thoughts went to Nojiko and the possible thought of having kids with her.

Fourteen hours later, Nami gave birth to a seven-pound and four-ounce, Aiko at six-thirty am on May the third. When she learned the very date, she started crying. Aiko was born on Arlong's birthday and he wasn't there for this special moment. Of course, the moment Tiger and the guys were permitted to see mother and baby once Nami was settled in their room.

"Will you look at her," Hachi said. "She's so cute."

"At least she took after her mother," Chew commented as was smacked alongside the head by Kuroobi and Nojiko. "What did I do now?"

When Nami discharged from the hospital it was Tiger who forged Arlong's name for Aiko's birth certificate. Nami and others said nothing because they understood why Tiger why did it. Whenever Arlong was either found or returned, his name would be already on the certificate.

Four months later…

Nami had changed and like Arlong always knew, she became even more attractive looking. Her hair was longer reaching her lower back with a single long strand that hungover on the left side with the bangs still hanging over her forehead. She grew another half inch with one hell of a figure with a thirty-eight bust, a twenty-two-inch waist with thirty-four-inch hips. It was hard to believe that she had been pregnant and given birth at all.

Her attractive figure had indeed caught the attention of many men, married and unmarried alike, and knowing she was now the owner of Arlong Park, the business had improved only because there were men that wanted to date her. It was during one their little nights that Chew ended up waiting on a table of young rowdy guys who were eyeing Nami up like she a trophy or even candy and he wasn't caring for their remarks towards his girlfriend's sister.

"Man, I bet she a fun one in the bed," remarked one the guys just before Chew left to get their order.

"I wonder if she up for a good gang banger," snickered one his friends.

Now Chew knew if Arlong was still here and had even gotten a mere whisper about this bunch and their comments about Nami, he would have thrown every one of them out himself. Arlong did not put up with shit like that and Chew decided to persuade them away from Nami. He waited until he saw Tiger come out as he did a quiet survey of the dining room before he put his little plan to work.

"Fellas," he said keeping his manner friendly and they all looked at him with curiosity. "You see that really tall dude there?" They looked nodding. "Okay, well that's her brother-in-law."

"She's married?" squeaked one poor guy who looked nervously at Tiger.

"Sure, is dude," Chew said before left the table with a satisfied grin.

Kuroobi had just stepped out and delivered his order to a table and had taken notice to Chew and the sudden expression from the guys at the table he served. He watched as they stared at Tiger who looked toward their direction and they were quick to avoid all eye contact with him.

'What the fuck did he do now?' he wondered as he followed Chew the double swinging doors that lead into the kitchen. "What did you do?"

Chew looked at his best in surprise. "What? Dude, I didn't do anything?"

Kuroobi pointed to the table that Chew had just served food to. "Then why are they looking so nervous?"

"Oh, that?" Chew laughed some. "They were making some very rude remarks about Nami."

"And?"

"I told them that Tiger was her brother in law."

Kuroobi took a moment to think about what Chew had just said and then he laughed himself. "For once you came up with a very clever idea."

"Thanks, dude. Wait, are you saying I'm dumb at times?"

~~.~~.~~

Aiko was five and a half months when Kuroobi approached Nami with a shocking surprise of his own. It happened one afternoon before Nami was ready to leave to get the restaurant ready for another busy night when there was knock at the apartment door and she was surprised to find Kuroobi.

"Kuroobi, I was just getting ready to go and-,"

"I got a problem and you're the only one I can really talk to," Kuroobi said quickly that it made Nami look at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Is it okay if I come in?"

Nami nodded and went to the kitchen returning with a glass a tea and found him sitting on the couch with a basket that was lined with a blanket. Lying in the basket was a baby boy. Nami looked right at Kuroobi who looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Is this the problem you want to talk about?" the orang haired woman asked as she picked the baby up.

"He's….my son," Kuroobi said.

"How did this…"

"Happen?" Kuroobi asked. Nami nodded as she sat by him cradling the baby. "Where do I even start?"

"What about his mother?" Nami asked. "Do you know who or where she even is?"

"No, I don't and I can't even remember her name even if I tried," he said.

"Start at the beginning and tell me what you do remember."

Kuroobi drank nearly all of the tea before stared at the glass in his hand. "It was one of those nights that Chew was being a royal pain the ass and he just got on my last nerve," he said. "So I went to the bar that we usually hang out in, wanting to have a beer and some quiet when she sits down next to me. She was a looker and I mean a looker. We started talking, one thing led to another and we went back to the apartment for….well, you can guess."

"So it was a one night stand?"

"Yeah. Two days ago there is a pounding on the apartment door and when I answer it there is this poor little guy along with a letter from his mother. Our little night together resulted in him and since she said I'm his dad, she said I could raise him."

Nami was shocked, "She didn't want him?"

Kuroobi shook his head. "Turns out she is married and didn't want her husband to know that she cheated on him and got pregnant either," he said sadly. "Man, I should have known better."

"Kuroobi, this is not your fault," Nami said as she rested a hand on his arm. "You didn't know and besides your son is better off with you if his mother thinks so little of him."

Kuroobi looked at her in surprise which even he knew he should not be. He watched Nami as she fussed over his son who seems delighted with the attention he was getting. How funny that he was now in the same position she was in, both raising their children. He knew though Nami would do everything in her power to find Arlong there was no way she would deny him their little girl. God, where had he gone? Tiger had contacted everyone that Kew Arlong and no one had seen him.

"So, what did you name him?" she asked him.

"Shotokan."

Nami looked at him. "Shotokan? Wasn't that the form of karate you learned when you were a kid?"

"It was," Kuroobi said. "Arlong must have told you about that."

"Yeah," she said. Nami looked over to her daughter who was laying by her mother and had seen Shoto. Aiko cooed excitedly drawing Shotokan's attention and he gave a giggle as he made a grabby motion toward Aiko.

"Looks like Shoto made a friend," Kuroobi said smiling.

"Kuroobi, if you want, I can look after Shotokan from time to time."

He was grateful for her offer and he really did not like the idea of leaving Shoto with a stranger and it would be good for Aiko and Shotokan to be playmates. Kuroobi chuckled as he and Nami watched their children interact with each other.

Nine months later…

Aiko and Shoto had celebrated their year-old birthdays and Nami recorded the babies celebrating their first birthday party that she later sent to Arlong's cell phone. She still believed in her heart that he would one day return to her and Aiko but there were times she would cry herself to sleep.

~~.~~.~~

"Nami!"

Nami looked up from the paperwork she was doing to see a wide-eyed Chew standing just outside the office door. "Chew, what is it?" she asked.

"Zeff," he said. "Zeff just came and he's asking to speak with you."

All activity in the kitchen had come to a halt at the name of the Baratie's owner/ head chef. What was Zeff doing here? Nami went out to the dining area where every customers' eyes were glued to Zeff and he did not come alone. Sanji was with him and Nami wondered why they both were here.

For a man who was 67, Zeff still retained his blonde colored. He stood 6' 2 ½" tall with a braided mustache which was quite long, and he had a beard. He had a peg leg just below his right knee that part of the leg had been lost in a car accident. It was strange to see the man without his chief's uniform especially with him dressed in a dark brown business type suit while Sanji was dressed in a black, double-breasted suit that had golden colored buttons and was tied together with a dark lavender long-sleeved button shirt with a red tie. The pair were sitting at an empty table waiting for Nami and seeing her, they got up from their seats.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Sanji has told me about you being a single mother and that you're also running Arlong Park," Zeff said speaking with respect to Nami. "I know running a restaurant like this while raising a child is not very easy and I would like to buy Arlong Park from you."

Nami was shocked to hear this as was everyone there. From the kitchen, came the staff only the catering cooks remained behind as they took over for the cooks and they all heard Zeff's offer. Was this a joke?

"No," Nami said. "For you to even think my restaurant is for sale is not only an insult for Arlong Park but to Arlong himself."

"It doesn't matter about insulting that shitty bastard," Sanji said rudely. "He ran away like the coward he is."

The words had no sooner left Sanji's mouth when Nami slapped across the face. "That is MY HUSBAND you just insulted," she said eyes ablaze with the same fire that made Arlong fall in love with her.

Sanji looked at her shocked that she slapped him, "What the hell do you mean by husband, Nami-swan? You were never married to that man!"

"Do I need to wear a ring to prove that Arlong is my husband? Do I need a ring to prove that he is the father of our daughter?" Nami said angrily at Sanji.

"Maybe," Sanji replied in a challenging tone.

Zeff sighed and shakes his head at the stupid eggplant.

"And as for you wanting to buy Arlong Park, the answer is no," Nami said. "Arlong Park has not or will not be for sale."

Zeff gave a short hum and nods. "If that is how you feel then alright. If you do have a change of heart you the Baratie's number," he said turning to go and paused. "Oh, and congratulations on the baby."

"Zeff, you best enjoy being undefeated for now," Nami said.

The man turned to look at her as Kuroobi and Chew joined the kitchen staff as they dared to stand behind her.

"Arlong Park will not only be entering the competition this year, but we will beat your Baratie."

The mustached man grins a little. "We'll see about that." It was not said cruelly, he was accepting the challenge and seemed happy about it. "Let's go Sanji."

Sanji looked at Nami just as Kuroobi stepped up next to her arms folded across his chest giving him a look that was clearly a challenge. Sanji scowled at that, "This isn't over Nami-swan. Mark my words you'll see the truth soon enough."

"Hey pretty boy," laughed the senior cook as he flexed an arm. "This is what real men look like when they work here."

Howls and whistles followed. Sanji's face turned red with both embarrassment and anger. How dare they?

"You laugh now but just you wait! You'll regret messing with me and the Baratie!"

"Dude, if we were wearing skirts we might," Chew said followed by howls of laughter.

Kuroobi smirked and there was a small smile on Nami's face. It was clear. Arlong Park was letting Zeff and Sanji know who they were. Sanji was even more pissed off at this and just storms out. Once he was gone the staff burst into an uproar of cheers of the dispatcher. Good Riddance!

"Let's get back to work," Nami said herding her wild and rowdy crew back to their stations. 'Arlong would probably be a little upset that I let them do that.' She thought.

It was then she was approached by a customer, a man. The man wore blue top hate that had a large striped feather in it along with a light blue button-down shirt with a yellow on the top and red and white checkered pants with black and white shoes. A dark cape was draped over his left arm. "Miss I'm from the local paper," he said with his pen and pad in his hand. "I would like to do an interview with you on what just happened and your promise to beat the Baratie."

Nami was tempted to say no but what if this was a way to find Arlong? A way to let him know that she wanted him back and that he was a father. "Alright, I'll give you an interview. Follow me to the office," she said, and she started to head to the back.

"So, who are the original staff that started here?" The man asked. He managed to dodge both Kuroobi and Chew who always moved as a team.

"The two that you just avoided for starters," Nami explained. "Chew is the blonde and Kuroobi with the ponytail."

They stepped into the office and the man blinked when he saw the folding playpen where Aiko and Shotokan were. "Do their parents work here?"

Nami leaned down as she smiled at the pair who either cooed or giggled with excitement. "This is my daughter, Aiko and this is Shotokan, Kuroobi's son."

"They're very cute," the man compliments as he took a seat.

Nami picked up Aiko and held her for a few moments before giving her daughter a kiss before placing her back down. She tickled Shoto and he laughs in delight before she took her seat behind the desk. "I'm ready when you are," she said.

"So, tell me about yourself," the man asked. "I heard you say that Arlong is your husband. May I ask where he is?"

Nami bit her lip a little. "He's not here right now but he'll back soon I know."

"So, your husband left you in charge until he gets back?" he asked. Nami nodded. "He's a good man."

Nami smiled, "He really is, one of the best men I know."

"So, what was that with the Baratie and the promising to beat them?"

"Well as you the restaurant wars are soon," Nami said to which the man nods. "I promised we'd beat them. That we would finally have victory because they dare to insult us."

"May I ask how they insulted you and your husband?" the man asked as he jotted down notes on his pad.

"They wanted me to sell the restaurant to them," she said with annoyance. "It's an insult to want my business, my husband worked for years to get this restaurant to where it is."

"I see," he said. "What of your daughter? Your husband must miss seeing her?"

Nami nodded. "Yes, he misses out little girl dearly," She looks over at their daughter. "Aiko means the world to Arlong."

"How long have you and Arlong been married?"

Nami swallowed nervously. She was not expecting that. Luckily, years of being Usopp's friend had helped her form lies. "Less than a year," she said smoothly.

"Must be hard at times to have him not here," the reporter said.

Nami gave a little nod, "Yes, it's hard at times but I'm managing well."

"If you don't mind, I would like to come back tomorrow with our photographer so we can get a group shot of everyone who works here."

"Of course!" Nami said with a warm smile. "The staff and I would be more than happy to take some photos. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

The man looked toward the playpen. "Shotokan was the name of the little boy and his father works here?" Nami nodded. "I take that he is a single father?"

"Kuroobi is and he's done a wonderful job."

The man nodded as he smiled. "I would like to interview him later for a future article on the challenges of being a single parent raising a child."

"I look forward to it Mr.?" Nami said as she holds out her hand to shake his.

"Morgans Madame," he said taking her hand and shaking it. "Owner of the World Economic News."

"Morgans," Nami said. "I thought I recognized your name. I always read your articles when I was in high school."

Morgans beams with pride. "Thank you, Madame. I do pride myself on my work."

"May I ask why you are interested in this little battle between us and the Baratie?" Nami asked

"Well the news is covering the whole competition but the rivalry I've heard between this restaurant and theirs is practically legendary!" Morgans explains to her. "So, I just had to make sure this made top billing. You the underdogs taking out the tops kings."

"Arlong has wanted to take down the Baratie for a long time and our catering has become a good threat to them," Nami said with a proud smile.

Morgans nodded already having the story in his head. "I'll include that in the story, it's sure to make very big news."

Nami rose and started to Morgans out when she caught sight of Kuroobi, and she called him over. "Kuroobi, do you have a moment?"

He put down the dirty dishes he had and goes over to them. "What's up, Nami?"

"Kuroobi, Mr. Morgans would like to do with an interview with you on a future article on the life as a single parent," Nami said.

"Hu is that so?" Kuroobi said looking slightly amused. "Well, I wouldn't mind sharing my two cents about the whole thing."

"Really?" Morgans looked pleased.

"Yeah don't see why not," Kuroobi said with a shrug.

"I'll make sure to set a reasonable time for you," Morgans said cheerfully before leaving.

Kuroobi waited until that man had left before he looked at Nami in curiosity, "What was that all about?"

"Our one chance on maybe getting Arlong back," Nami said.

"Care to explain?" he questioned.

Nami nods. "Morgans' newspaper runs worldwide if we do an interview Arlong is bond to see it and come home. He'll see our baby girl."

"And the chance to kick the Baratie's ass that he won't want to miss," Chew said as he paused long enough to comment.

Nami grinned. "That too. Finally showing them who's the best around here."

The whole kitchen staff cheered and whistled followed by clapping.

"Now you're starting to sound like Arlong," Kuroobi groaned. "I'm blaming him for that."

Nami shrugged happily. "I don't mind. I think it's the right thing to say in this situation." She addressed the whole staff. "Morgans will be returning tomorrow with a photographer for a group photo."

"Hope the photographer has a good camera," said one of the food servers. "With Chew's looks, he might break it."

"What?" Chew looked offended. "Screw you, dude!"

But the other staff members just laughed at his expense.

"Oh, come one it won't be so bad," Kuroobi said, "Maybe the camera will break a little."

"DUDE YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!"

This made the staff laugh only harder.

"Man, the boss is so missing this," said the catering cook. "Hey, what are we going to do about a banner or even a flag?"

"Dude, what would we need something like that?" Chew asked.

"Hey man, when you know you're a badass you need to show how badass you are," came the reply from their main cook.

Nami puts a finger to her cheek in thought. "A flag would be nice, something to add along with the suns." She looks at everyone. "Tell you what, how about a little contest? The best design gets used."

This really got the staff pumped and there joking among all over who would have the better design. Nami nods with satisfaction at this and returns to the office to finish the paperwork she had started.

~~.~~.~~

Sitting down in the office chair Nami's eyes drifted slowly over the desk to the framed photo of her and Arlong and she felt the lonely pain in her heart as she picked it up. "I miss you," she whispers to the photo. "I pray you do see the newspaper article and come back home."

Aiko starts to cry and Nami goes and picks her up, softly humming a lullaby. Her daughter calms at the sound of her mother's voice and coos softly at her, small fingers wrapping around one of Nami's fingers. "Oh sweetie," she said. I hope your daddy sees everything I sent to him and he finally comes home to us. When he sees you, he will think you are the most beautiful little girl in the whole world."

Shotokan gives a small cry and Nami reaches down to him, her fingers brushing across his belly in a tickling motion causing him to giggle. "Who is a handsome boy? You are going to be a handsome guy when you up just like your dad. No more tears now, that's a good handsome boy."

Kuroobi pokes his head in. "Is everything okay? I thought I heard Shoto."

Nami looked up and nods. "Yeah, he's okay now, I think he was a little jealous over the attention I was giving Aiko."

"Come here son," Kurrobi said picking his son up. "I know it's tough, but you know your pop has to work, and besides you a very pretty babysitter watching you."

Shotokan just giggles and places his small hands on his father's face in delight.

"I think he likes having you better," Nami said with a small giggle.

"Well, I'm trying to do my best for him," Kuroobi said as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "I didn't realize how this would be raising him."

"You've done a great job so far," Nami told him with a smile.

"Thanks. I'll hear from Arlong whenever he gets his damn ass back here."

Nami gave a sad sigh. "I hope that it is soon. It's been a year already."

"Yeah and if it goes any longer…" Kuroobi voice trailed off not wanting to say what he was thinking.

"It will be okay," she said. "I know he will back soon."

Kuroobi looked at Nami before he focused his attention on Shoto. He did not want to say but he was concerned that Arlong could have fallen back into drug use and could be dead. Nami would be devastated if that had happened so he just kept his mouth shut and nodded in the agreement on how everything would be okay. He shifts his attention some to Aiko and he hoped Arlong really had not gone back to the drugs because that cute little did not need to grow up with her father.

"Do you want to spend some time with Shoto?" Nami asked. "You can take your break now if you would like."

"I would like that," Kuroobi said. "My mind has been on what the Morgans guy said."

"Oh?"

Kuroobi nodded. "The whole thing about the challenge of being a single parent. There are plenty of single parents around and suddenly he wants to do an article on that challenges of that. Why?"

"Well he is a newsman and reporters like him do love stories," Nami said. "So, if he thinks if there's a story, he'll go for it."

"So, then we'll see more of his since we're entering their year's restaurant wars?"

"Oh yes. He is particularly interested in our feud with the Baratie," Nami said cradling Aiko close to her. "Especially since he was here when Zeff offered to buy Arlong Park."

"The feud Arlong started the day he opened this place," Kuroobi said with a small whistle. "Wait until the day of the competition. Morgans and every reporter will have a field day then."

"We'll make the Baratie eat their words," Nami said grinning.

"You and Arlong are a damn pair," Kuroobi said before glancing at the clock. "Shit ten minutes over." He puts Shoto back in the playpen who whines unhappily and makes grabby hands in his father's direction. "Sorry, little buddy. Pop has to go back to work."

Shotokan still whines unhappily until Nami places Aiko back with him then he was distracted.

"Those two will be something when they are older," chuckled Kuroobi.

Nami nodded in agreement. "I bet. They'll be the greatest of friends."

"Yep."

"I won't keep you any longer, you can head back out before Chew makes a mess over something."

Kuroobi looked at Nami. "Mess? He'll bitch," he said opening the door.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Chew pointed to the clock. "Ten minutes over on your break."

"See? He's bitchin like a housewife."

"I am not."

"Are too," Kuroobi said with a grin which made Chew scowled more.

"Whatever dude. Now, why were you screwing around in the office?"

"I was spending time with my son, you stupid dumb ass shit," Kuroobi said before glaring at him. "And if you even accused me of fooling around with Nami, I'll kick your ass faster than Arlong would."

"Kuroobi, stop swearing in front of the babies," Nami scolded him lightly. "Besides Chew would never do anything like that. Would you Chew?"

"Of course, I wouldn't," Chew said. He looked at his best friend. "You think so little of me, dude!"

"Sorry about that, Nami." Kuroobi apologized before looking at Chew. "I know you and you say that especially to Arlong whenever he gets back."

"I would not dude!" Chew argued. "I know the difference between pissing him off and signing my death certificate."

"Keep that in mind especially when it comes to Nami."

"Yes, mom I promise," Chew said in a mocking tone made Nami laugh. Kuroobi glared at him before he smacked alongside the head hard. "OW! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!"

Another hard hit.

"Don't swear in front of my son!" Kuroobi said angrily while the babies just giggled at the silly sight.

Before Chew had a chance to respond, Nami came up smacked him as well. "Don't swear in front of my sweet little Aiko," she said.

"I'm so abuuuuused!" Chew wailed in dismay.

Shotokan and Aiko giggled more at the silly, silly man.

~~.~~.~~

Nami was glad when the restaurant closed for the night and she could go home with Aiko. The apartment felt so empty since Tiger had gotten a construction job and was away for a job. She got Aiko bathed and ready for bed laying her down in her convertible crib which was in the master bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looks at her cellphone before she picks it up. Once more speed dials Arlong's number and once more the voicemail answered.

"Arlong, please come home," she said. "I love you and we miss you." Her words are emotional as the tears streamed down her face. "I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart and soul."

Soon she hears the cut off the noise for the messaging system. She puts the phone done on the nightstand and cries covering her face with her hands as she sobs in dismay. Never had she needed him as she did right now. She hoped to god that he would see the paper and come home to her and their baby. Suddenly a frightening thought entered her mind. What if he had gone back to using drugs? What if he did and had OD again and was lying dead somewhere. That thought just causes Nami to cry even more than before. She could not stand it if something like that happened! That image of how badly Arlong looked when he was so addicted to drugs haunted her. She wished she has never seen that horrible photo, but she had to if she wanted to understand Arlong's past. If it was not that was there a small chance that he had moved on? Nami shook her head. No. Not her Arlong. She knew how loyal he was, he would never do anything like that to her. Still, he had been gone for a year and she was growing scared. All she could do was push away the bad thoughts and hold out for his return. Aiko started to cry as if she sensed her mother's distress.

"Oh no sweetie don't cry," Nami said and she picked up her and was rocking her gently. Nami looked to the closet which had a bifold door and saw one of Arlong's cabana shirt, it was one of the older ones. She carefully takes it off the hanger and holds it to her nose, taking a sniff. It smelled like him and she could almost feel him, hear his voice. It took everything in her will power to not start crying again otherwise she would stain the shirt with tears. Aiko started cooing her little fingers gripping the shirt.

Nami laughed some at that. "This is your daddy's shirt."

Carefully she wrapped the shirt around Aiko. She happily snuggles into the shirt, Nami did not know if it was because it was her father's or just because of she like the feel. Maybe both. "You know your daddy, don't you?" she said placing a kiss on her head. "Daddy may have odd taste in clothing." Aiko coos cutely and Nami smiles. "I still like it though, wearing things like her was on vacation. Your daddy is a special man. When I met your daddy…" Nami stopped remembering how much of a mean bastard he was to her and how he changed after that kiss. "We had a very rough start, but he changed. He changed for the better. He's the most loving man I've ever met in my life."

Nami goes on, "He'd do anything for me, and we were always so close." Nami saw one of the other photos of them together and that one was at one of the catering events. Arlong was leaning back against a table with her right at his side. She loved that picture and she picked it up to show Aiko. "This is him see? Isn't he handsome?" Aiko looked at the picture before cooing excitedly. Nami smiles at this as her little girl makes grabby hands. "Seems like you like him too."

Nami lets Aiko take hold of the frame while she held it. Her daughter coos as her teeny fingers pat over the glass of the photo, touching the image of her father. "Yeah, that's your daddy," Nami said with a smile as she watched her baby girl. Aiko coos happily at this then giggles a bit. "Arlong, you don't know how much you're missing this. Your baby girl wants you here too if you could see it…"

She looked over at her phone an idea forming in her mind. Would it work? Would recording Aiko be enough for Arlong to come home? Would seeing their daughter be enough? Nami decided to take the gamble. She picked up the cell phone and started recording.

"Aiko, smile for daddy." Aiko giggles and a cute smile, her little hands reaching for the phone. "She knows you. Aiko knows you're her daddy." Their baby girl coos sweetly once more patting Arlong's image. "I bet you she's love you snuggle in your arms, love to have you play with her. She knows you and deep down I know she wants you here. Arlong, she is our precious baby girl. Our sweet little angel. Please come home to me and our little angel."

With that, she stopped recording and sent the video message. Nami found herself wondering where Arlong was and if he was okay. She hoped he was and that he saw the video.

~~.~~.~~

The rain had stopped when the back door opened and Arlong stepped out from the café he worked at. The café was owned by his half-sister Shyarly and he had been living with her for a year. He had changed since the day he arrived. Gone was the bright tropical shirts mixed with the normal one and the Bermuda shorts along with the sash including his sandals. He wore a dark long sleeve t-shirt, dark stonewash jeans that were held with a black woven belt and he wore battered dark brown work boots. His nose piercings, the chain bracelet, and his ushanka were the only things he did not change. He sat down on the bottom step of the concrete stairs and half-heartedly ate the ham and cheese sandwich his thoughts as usual on Nami. He wondered how she was if she was happy, and most importantly Arlong wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Nami that was taken during her senior year staring at it. How funny it was that she gave him that only a week after they started their relationship.

"Hey lovely…" he said to the photo softly. "It's been a while hasn't it? You do not know how much I have been missing you. The nights are so damn lonely, and the mornings are even worse. The days just feel so long and drag on without you around. I do not even know how I manage. I miss you so much that I feel like I'm dying."

He closed his eyes as he felt the tightening in his chest as he began to tear up. "Nami, I still love you. But after what I have pulled, I do not think you feel the same about me," he said sadly looking away from the photo. "I'm a coward and you don't deserve a coward for a husband. I wanted to ask you, but you ended it. I wanted to ask you to marry me and I still do."

He removed the ring box from his pocket and it open to look at it. It was a round diamond promise ring set in a white sterling silver band. Arlong had been keeping the ring with him, waiting for the right time. Now it seemed like it would never come. His eyes shifted to the picture again. "If you gave me a second chance, I would make sure I didn't screw up the second time." Though he did not know how she would, he was too much of a coward to go and see her let alone call her.

"Brother, are you alright?"

Arlong turned to see his sister, Shyarly just as she came outside, and he was quick to put the ring box away. He did not need her to see the ring the was still meant for Nami.

Shyarly was a half a foot shorter than him with short black hair that covers over the right side of her face. She had blue eyes and wore red lipstick and purple nail polish. She wore a hooded purple blouse that was only buttoned in the middle, revealing not only her cleavage but also her stomach, with tight designer jeans with a belly-chain around her waist and she wore short heel sandals. She held a 12-inch bamboo smoking pipe in her left hand. Shyarly was a kind woman like her mother had been but was quick to anger when it came to rudeness and even vulgarity. That anger was short-lived once the person has apologized to her.

Like Arlong, Shyarly is the owner of the Mermaid café, an extremely popular restaurant in their hometown.

"Yeah, Shyarly I'm fine, just the usual depression stuff."

"Have you taken your medication?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Not yet," Arlong said before he pulled the medicine bottle from the pocket of his jeans, opening it and took out a pill. Shyarly handed him a bottle of water which he took from her. He popped the pill and followed it with a good healthy swig of water.

"Arlong, you need to stop this and move on," his sister said. "This longing for someone who left you is not healthy for you."

"Move on?" he looked at her. "How can I do that when my heart and soul belong to her?"

"Online dating?" she suggested.

Arlong shook his head, "Never. I love her too much."

Shyarly sighed. "Then makeup with her or forget her!"

"Forget her?" Arlong shook his head. "Forget the girl who showed me love no matter what I had done?"

"Then call her!" Shyarly shouted at him. "I'm tired of seeing you like this, brother. Taking anti-depression medication, looking so lost and sad, I want you to be happy." He rose and started up the steps. "Where are you going, brother?!"

"I'm going back inside to finish the shift and then go to bed," he snapped back at her.

"Don't you snap at me!" she said angrily. "You can't brush me off!"

"Get off my back, Shyarly!" Arlong said. "You don't know what it is like to be in love or have the love as I do!"

That just ticked his sister off. "Well then screw you Arlong! You'll die without a girlfriend then!"

He stopped and looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. Shyarly gasped in realization. She did not mean it! "Arlong, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

He hurried back inside, her hurtful words feeling like a knife that plunged deep into his heart. Shyarly calling after him, "Brother I'm so sorry! Please come back!"

~~.~~.~~

Arlong went to his room shutting and locking the door. He wanted to be alone. That all he was anymore. Alone and unwanted. He leaned back against the door. "I should just kill myself," he said softly. "No one wants me anyway. It'd be better to just off myself."

Yet there something that would not let him and once more that odd feeling was there as if there was a reason to not do it. Arlong did not know what it was, but whatever it was, it was the reason he keeps going. 'I wonder what this feeling is?' he thought as he placed a hand over his heart. 'Something wants me to go on, but at this point, I don't think that's all so true…'

Was it Nami? Was there a slight chance he felt her? Arlong claimed that they were soulmates and he had heard true soulmates were supposed to be able to sense one another. It put hope in his heart. She still loved him, she still loved him and that meant he could go back to her! His eyes went to the picture he had brought with him and walked over to pick it up, a finger tracing along with the image of her face.

"Nami, is what I've been lately feeling is your love for me? Do you still love me?"

The photo, of course, held no answer but just by looking at her sweet and smiling face Arlong felt like it was true, she still loved him dearly. He did not know why but he looked at his phone which he had turned off knowing his big brother would have hunted him down. Was there an answer there? Might as well…what was the worst that could happen if he turned it on? It had been a year so it cannot be that bad. He sighed as he took his cell off the charger and turned the phone on and did not expect the countless messages that were waiting for all of them from Nami. Scrolling through the messages he saw they dated as far back as the day he left. So, he clicked on the first message and almost dropped his phone in shock. The words, _I am pregnant! We are going to have a baby! _Nami had been pregnant…he had a baby. He scrolled through more messages. Some were pictures. The sonograph of their baby with the name Aiko.

"A daughter," Arlong started shaking as he scrolled more until he hit one message that hit him like a ton of bricks. _Aiko. Born: May 3__rd__._ "May 3rd…" Arlong spoke so quietly it was almost like he said no words at all, doing everything in his power to not start crying. "She was born on my birthday…my daughter…"

He could not hold back, and he broke down crying. Nami had not ended their relationship, she had been pregnant! He had not been there for her, had not been there for the birth of their daughter! Arlong felt like a horrible man. He abandoned the woman he loved more than anything when she needed him the most. He was not there for the birth of his daughter. He did not get the chance to hold such a precious angel. The parental bond for his own daughter was gone forever. He was not there for that. His little Aiko would never know him, he would be a stranger to her.

"What have I done?" He sobbed. "What have I done? I am a horrible father! A horrible man! Nami and Aiko deserve better…"

It was then he heard the beep for a new message, and he tapped it. It was a video and with a shaky breath, he hit the play button. There he saw his little girl wrapped up in his yellow and black cabana shirt reaching up for the phone with the cutest smile you could have ever seen. He also heard Nami's sweet voice talking to him.

"She knows you," Nami's voice said. "Aiko knows you're her daddy. I bet you she would love to snuggle in your arms, love to have you play with her. She knows you and deep I know she wants you here. Arlong, she is our precious baby girl. Our sweet little angel. Please come to me and our little angel."

Hearing Nami's voice and her words broke the emotional dam. Nami had been waiting for him. She loved him and was waiting for him still. It just caused him to break down into tears again. His girls were waiting for him and miss him dearly, and here he was so far away from them.

"Nami, what I have done to you?" Arlong sobbed. "You refused to give up on me, on us and I've kept you waiting for me."

He was an awful man. Nami must have been so heartbroken when he did not return. Shyarly was right about him.

~~.~~.~~

Shyarly felt terrible for what she said to her brother. Arlong did not need her treating him like crap. She thought back to a year ago when her brother arrived at her restaurant.

_One year ago, …_

_Shyarly heard the opening of the front door going by the sound of the shopkeeper's bell and she looked at the clock which read 9:30 p.m. Who was coming in at this time of night? _

"_Shyarly?"_

_Arlong? It could not be him! She came out from the kitchen area and found her brother standing in front to the door dripping wet from the storm that had come in. "Arlong?"_

_He looked at her and to her own shock, her brother started shaking uncontrollably. Fearing he might drop she rushed to him. She was not prepared for him to pull her into a bear crushing hug as he started crying._

"_Arlong, what is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"_

"_She ended it," he sobbed. "Nami ended our relationship. I lost her, Shyarly! I lost my Nami!"_

Never had she seen her brother so upset as she did that night. Losing that girl Nami had not only devastated him but it broke him so bad that he fell into a severe depression. A depression that was so bad that she had to take him to a doctor and was now on medication. She went to his room and knocked on the door.

"Arlong? I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean it. Brother, I'm so sorry."

She heard the door unlock and slowly it opened. Shyarly entered and found him sniffing as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's okay Shyarly," he said. "You were right about me."

"What do you mean?" she asked as he handed her his phone. She scrolls through the messages and starts to smile brightly. "I have a niece!"

"Yeah," Arlong said. "She was born on my birthday."

"Heh. She's kind of like a birthday present," she said thoughtfully.

"You were right about me though."

Shyarly shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I was angry, you don't deserve to die alone," she said. "Brother, you have a family waiting for you." She held up his cell phone, so he saw his daughter. "You have a beautiful little girl waiting for you."

"I know I know," Arlong said with a heavy sigh. "And it pains me to stay away longer than I already have."

"Then go back to them," his sister urged him. "It's been a year and your little girl will start learning to walk, Arlong."

"I will!" Arlong said. "You don't have to tell me that!"

"Brother, I didn't mean to upset you," Shyarly said gently.

Arlong gives her a gentle smile and then pulls her in for a hug. "It's okay baby sister."

"So, when will you be leaving?"

"Very soon and I want you to come along with me."

"Arlong, I want to, but I just can't leave the café unsupervised," his sister said.

"You can leave one of the girls in charge," Arlong said looking at her with pleading eyes. "Besides don't you want to see your baby niece?"

"When you put it the way…"

"I know you want tooooo…," Arlong said in a teasing, sing-song voice.

Shyarly laughed. It had been so long since he had done that with her, and she missed that part of her brother. "Alright, you win. I'll see what strings I can pull," she said happily.

Arlong was grinning showing off his shark-like teeth before he planted a kiss on his sister's cheek. "That's my baby sister!"

Shyarly made a mock face of disgust but Arlong knew his sister and knew she liked it when he gave her brotherly kisses and he gave her another one. "Brother germs!"

Arlong laughed. "Act grossed out all you want but I know you love it Sis."

Shyarly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, it's that way, is it?" he said before he started tickling her.

His sister shrieked with laughter. "Nooooo! You're cheating!"

She laughs trying to get away from him. The two fell back on the bed as their laughter filled the air. Both once more innocent children laughing and teasing one another remembering the happier times when their mother was still with them. When their lives were simple and happy. Both in those memories could still hear their mother's voice and they could easily see her again coming through the bedroom door. So beautiful and loving before she would laugh joining in their little game. Happier times before their father came back and ruined everything for them…

Arlong rose the bed and went to the dresser that was just off from the foot of the bed. Shyarly watched him open a drawer pulling out his clothes and placing them on the dresser.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing," he said going to the closet taking clothes off the hangers. He picked up the duffle bag he brought with him and started filling it. "I can't keep Nami waiting anymore."

His sister smiled at this. "Good. I'm proud of you brother."

He paused in the packing to look at her. "I thought you were going to pick one of the girls to watch the café while you come with me."

"I will, I will," she said. "Bur Arlong that takes time. I'm happy to see you jumping right ahead."

"Shyarly, I just can't wait," he looked at her with pleading eyes. "I-I need to go. Tonight."

She knew he was no doubt be a little reckless but after seeing those messages and knowing this girl was still waiting for her brother, still, loved him how could he not? This Nami meant the world to him. She was his reason for living and being away from her had been worse than death. Shyarly got up and cupped his face with her hands. "Then go to her," she said. "You both need each other."

"Shyarly…"

She gave him a smile that was a little sad but also happy. She would miss having him here even if there were times that he had been in not well and so depressed because he thought the one, he loves with all his heart no longer loved him. "Finish packing while I get you some food to take with you," she said before hurrying out.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong closed the jeep's tailgate just Shyarly came to him and him a small cooler. Brother and half-sister said nothing as place the cooler in the passenger seat as if saying goodbye was suddenly harder to do. It was not like the last time Arlong had left and Shyarly knew he was going back to the woman he loved and their little girl.

"I'll call you the moment I get home," he said. "So, you're not worrying over me."

Shyarly nodded not trusting herself to speak knowing she would cry the moment she tried. All she could do was close her eyes and count to ten before opening them again. "Before I forget," she said struggling not to become emotional placing a small box and a folded piece of paper in her brother's hand. "I don't need you running out of medication so make sure you get that new prescription filled."

Arlong quietly nodded before he put the prescription note in his wallet. He opened the box his sister handed to him and looked at her in shock. The box held an opalescent heart shape pendant that was on a designer adjustable light pink chain. "Shyarly, I gave you this as a Christmas gift when you were little."

"I know and it's time I gave it to you to give to Aiko when she is a little older," his sister said.

Arlong wanted to argue about taking it but he knew his sister and Shyarly was right about giving it to him to pass on. It was only fair that something he gave his sister should be passed onto his daughter. "I remember how your eyes lite up when you first saw it," he said with a small chuckle. "You would've had thought I gave you the biggest diamond in the world. You begged mom to help put it on because you wanted to go to the mirror and see how pretty you looked."

"If I remember you gave her a matching bracelet," Shyarly said.

"Yeah, I did," he said. "Mom always loved wearing it. It didn't feel right when I took and hid it from the old man, so he didn't try pawning it."

"You still have it?"

"It's in a firebox at home so it's safe," Arlong said.

"Arlong, do me one favor," his sister said.

"You know I will."

"Give it to her," Shyarly said. "If you love this girl, really love her than I don't mom would have ever objected if you gave her bracelet to Nami. We know she deserves to wear it and I think mom would agree as well."

Arlong was quiet for the longest time before he nodded in agreement. "Mom would want me to do that," he said.

He pulled his sister into a hug that was the longest they had ever shared as they both clung to the other. Finally, they let go and Shyarly gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before she rushed back inside the café. Arlong understood knowing to watch him leave would be too hard for her. He climbed in and drove off down the street that would take him back to the freeway that would take him home.

"Nami, I'm going home," he said out loud.

**So Arlong is coming home to Nami and their little girl. Get ready for the second half that not only has Arlong back home but the legendary showdown between the Baratie and Arlong Park. Which restaurant will come out on top in the restaurant wars? A big thanks to BXE who has become my writing partner on this story. Remember to Read and Review like always.**


	12. Chapter 12: One Year, Part 2

Chapter 12: One Year Part 2

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! **

It was 4:30 in the morning when Arlong arrived outside the door to his no, their apartment. He stared at the key he held in hand wondering if Nami had changed the locks. No, he knew better than to think that. She would have no reason to do that not when she begged him to come home. Closing his eyes and taking a deep calming breath he slowly unlocked the door stepping inside. Everything was the same as he left it a year ago except the evidence of the presence of a year old. Setting his duffle bag down by the couch, he walked into the kitchen where he laid the latest copy of the World Economics News newspaper on the table before he went to a kitchen cupboard taking out a glass tabletop vase filling it with water and placing a single red rose in it. Taking the vase Arlong entered the bedroom he shared with Nami and seeing her took his breath away. The curtains were open enough to let the moonlight in falling upon her sleeping her face. She was more beautiful than ever, and he found himself falling in love all over again.

He was tempted to caress her face and to kiss her lips, but he was too afraid to do either. Sadly, all he could do was place the vase with the rose on the nightstand near her cellphone. He was so focused on Nami that he was not prepared when he heard his daughter starting to cry and went to her crib picking her up. His heart melted as he looked at his daughter. Like her mother, she had orange hair and her eyes were a darker blue than his.

"Someone needs a diaper change, doesn't she?" he said in a low voice as he carried Aiko to the other bathroom.

It was there that Arlong found a wooden folding changing diaper station that had a storage rack. He talked to Aiko all the time as he cleaned and changed her into a clean diaper before he carried her to the couch. Not once had Aiko acted confused or even cried at the sight of him which surprised him instead, she was happy and snuggled close to him. She seemed to know that he was her father, but how? Then he remembered the last video. _"She knows you. Aiko knows you're her daddy."_

"Nami," he said softly. "You made sure our daughter would know me."

His sweet beloved girl had made sure that their daughter would know him. He was grateful that Nami had done that and he was happy that his baby did know him. He smiled with happiness as he spent time with her telling her how much he loved her and that he never meant to be away for so long. "Daddy promises to make it up to you," he said.

~~.~~.~~

Nami slowly woke up from the dream she was having, a dream that she had been having for close to a year. In the dream, it was always the same thing. She would come home and Arlong would be there waiting for her with a single rose in his hand telling that he was sorry for leaving her. Always in the dream, she would tell him it did not matter and that he was home. She always woke up the moment he would kiss her. She sat up looking over to Aiko's crib to see she was not there, but she did not panic since Tiger if he returned home earlier from a job would take Aiko from her crib and spend time with her. He was a particularly good uncle to Aiko and the little girl loved him. She shifted her attention to the nightstand where she saw the glass tabletop vase with the single red rose and she sat her eyes wide. It could not be! Arlong had given her a single rose once a month after they started dating and always on the date they started.

She was up and out of bed not bothering to put on her bathrobe as she rushed from the bedroom. The sight before her was one she had longed for, for so long that she made a sobbing sound that caught his attention.

Arlong looked up at the sound and at the sight of her, he rose from the couch. "Nami," he said.

She was so happy to see him again that she almost tripped over her own feet as she threw her arms around him tears flowing. "You came home," she sobbed. "You came back home! Arlong I missed you so much."

Arlong wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. "Nami, I'm sorry," he said tears spilling from his eyes. "I'm sorry that I abandon you and our daughter."

"Arlong, it doesn't matter," Nami said. "All that matters is that you're here with us."

Aiko who did not understand why her mommy and daddy were crying became upset starting to cry. Arlong picked her up as Nami calmed her. It is the first time they soothe their daughter together and Aiko looked from her mommy to her daddy before she spoke her first word.

"Dada!"

"Did she-," Arlong was surprised. "Nami, did our daughter?"

Nami was surprised before she became excited. "Arlong, that is her first word! She said her first word and she called you dada!"

"Her first…she just said…," Arlong was overjoyed as he hugged Aiko. "That's my girl." He cries happily. "You're daddy's girl."

Nami was smiling through her tears as she patted his back. Arlong wrapped an arm around Nami holding her close to him. Nami hugged him tighter her heart overflowing with happiness. He was home and that this was not a dream anymore.

"I'm thankful for the both of you," Arlong said.

"I'm thankful that I have you. I love you, Arlong."

"I love you too and I promise I'll be the best for you and Aiko from now on."

"Arlong, you don't need to because you already are."

He doubted it but for her sake, he agreed. Nami looked at him with all the love she had for him. Remembering what he swore to do if he was given a second chance and he decided he was not going to waste another moment. "Nami, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen just for a brief second. "Yes! Arlong, yes! I'll marry you!"

Handing Aiko to Nami he went to his duffle bag taking out the ring box then the ring itself. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger making it official and they shared a kiss to celebrate their engagement.

~~.~~.~~

They sat on the couch with Arlong holding Aiko. Nami cuddled against her fiancée enjoying the fact that she could finally touch him again. He kept an arm wrapped around her holding her as his fingers rubbed up and down her arm. They quietly watch their daughter who slowly drifted off to sleep, snug, and contented being against her father.

"Nami, I'm sorry I up and left," he said looking at her. "I thought you didn't love me especially when you didn't want me near you."

"I'm sorry too Arlong," Nami said as she caressed his cheek. "It was because of those stupid hormones I got so bent out of shape for no good reason. I never stopped loving you."

"You never did?" he asked.

"Never."

"It just hurt so badly when you weren't there, and the loneliness started to kill me. I won't lie, but I had thought about just ending it."

Nami flinched at his words. "How could you even think that?" she said in shock.

His eyes reflected the sadness he felt. "Without you, I had no desire to keep going."

"Oh, Arlong…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel that way," she said sadly.

She could clearly see how being apart had affected him. He was not the man she had fallen in love with and loved with all her heart. This was a sad version of Arlong, and it reflected in the clothing he was wearing. She hated seeing him like this, but she said nothing only held him. Deep down she was still afraid she might still lose him. He must have sensed what she was feeling because he rested his chin on top of her head holding tight to him.

They sat there holding one another until the sun rose for a new day.

~~.~~.~~

"I think I'm going to take a shower," he said as he handed Nami their sleeping daughter.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked concerned as she watched him pick up the duffle bag.

"I am," he said before he kissed her cheek. "Can you put these in a safe place for me?"

She looked at the pill bottle in her hand just as Arlong went into their bedroom. Her heart felt heavy as she realized the bottle contained anti-depression medication. She felt horrible knowing he had to take medication because of what had happened. Carrying Aiko, she went into the bedroom to retrieve her cell and to make sure Arlong was okay.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" she asked opening the door of the master bath some.

"That would be nice," Arlong said over the running water of the shower.

"I'm going to leave Aiko in her crib while I do that."

"I can bring her out once I'm dressed," he said.

Once Aiko was bedded down Nami went to the kitchen where she made an important phone call first.

"Nami, is everything okay?" Tiger asked the moment he answered.

"Tiger, he's home," she said. "He finally came home."

"Arlong?!"

"Yes," she said. "He and Aiko bonded so beautifully."

"It took his damn ass a year to come-,"

"Tiger, he's sick and on medication."

There was silence on the other end for the longest time. "What do you mean he's sick?" Tiger asked.

"He is taking anti-depression medication," Nami said. "Tiger, you need to be easy with him. I know you are angry with him some but please don't be."

"Have you talked to any of the guys yet?" Tiger asked.

"No, I wanted to call you first before I made Arlong some breakfast."

"You better go and take care of him. He'll need you more than ever now."

"I know. Will you be coming home soon?"

"It should be soon if this weather holds and doesn't give us any blasted rain," Tiger said. "You just make sure that hard head takes his medication and behaves him."

"Tiger, you know he will. Bye."

"Talk to you later girl and you give that niece of mine a kiss."

~~.~~.~~

The water felt good as Arlong closed his eyes letting it run down his body. It felt so strange to be back home again after being gone for so long. Nami still loved him and had made sure that their daughter would know him the moment she saw him. They were finally engaged to be married. The feelings that were flowing through him now were so hard to be put to words.

Once done with the shower he dried off before dressing which was dark sweatpants and dark grey long sleeve baseball shirt. He picked up Aiko and carried her out to the kitchen where he found a wonderful surprise waiting for him. Nami had cooked him an extra special breakfast and once more the girl had managed to humble him again. He felt he did not deserve such attention but the way she looked at him, he knew how much she absolutely loved him.

"I feel so unworthy of your love," he admitted as she took their daughter so he could eat.

"No thinking that," she said resting a hand against his cheek. "You are very worthy of being spoiled some. You always spoiled me and now it's my turn."

Arlong took her hand and held it pressing his lips into the palm of her hand. He missed her so much and to feel the warmth of her skin he just had to be that he was not dreaming. If any of this was a dream, he knew he never wanted to wake up from it. Nami felt her heart leap as she watched Arlong's action, it was joy before the feeling of sadness took hold. He was going to need time before Arlong was Arlong again. She knew Tiger had not doubted called Jimbei and the rest of the guys informing them about Arlong and him returning home.

"Your breakfast will be cold, and I know how you get over cold food," Nami said gently. "Besides, I have to feed someone her breakfast."

Arlong sat and started eating while watching his daughter as Nami feed her breakfast. Aiko was so cute to watch and it made him feel good that he was home for precious moments like this. Once he was done, he placed his dishes in the sink glanced back to see Nami happily reading her favorite paper, and took note to the smile she now had. He knew that grin which meant she was up to something.

"Spill," he said.

"What?" She looked at him with an innocent expression.

"I know that smile of yours," he said with a raised eyebrow. "So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing at all," she told him. "Just a very interesting article that I know you would like."

"Really?"

"Really," She said as she handed the folded section of the newspaper she was reading.

Arlong took it and looked at it just as his eyes got big. **Long Time Restaurant Rivals to Clash in Restaurant Wars. **Nami sat there smiling as he read out loud.

"Big news from the culinary. Longtime rivals Arlong Park and the Baratie are going head to head in this year's Restaurant Wars. Finally, we shall learn who really is a superior restaurant. The Baratie is by Zeff and Arlong Park is owned by husband and wife team Arlong and Nami!" He looked at her in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"It felt right," she said. "We are husband and wife even if we are not yet married."

It filled with pride knowing she thought of him that way. "I didn't mean that," he said gently. "I mean what made you decide to enter the year's competition?"

"You can thank Zeff for upsetting me with the offer to buy Arlong Park."

"Zeff wanted to buy Arlong Park?! I hope you gave that man a piece of your mind."

"I told him that the restaurant was not for sale and for him to even think was not only an insult to the restaurant but to you as well," Nami said. "Of course, Sanji just had to anger me when he called you a coward."

Arlong was not surprised that the little shit would say that, but upon doing so it angered Nami. He nodded for her to continue.

"I slapped him across the face telling him that you were my husband and he had no right to insult you," she said. "He said I had no right to say that when I have no ring to prove it. It didn't matter to me if I had a ring or not to claim my rights as you wife."

"I take that skirt chaser didn't care for that at all," he said.

"It angered him more than ever."

Arlong laughed long and hard. Nami was glad to see him laughing again. She missed seeing and hearing that. It would take time, but she knew she get her Arlong back.

~~.~~.~~

The morning went by quickly with Arlong still adjusting to being back, but he spent the time playing with Aiko. Nami of course recorded it because that was what mothers do. She was happy to see the love of her life having fun with their daughter.

Kuroobi was the first to visit after he received the call from Tiger. It was harder to say who was more surprised, Kuroobi, or Arlong.

"When did you decide to become a dad?" Arlong asked when he saw Shotokan.

"It wasn't by choice," Kuroobi said. "It was a mistake on my part. It was one night with a woman who I didn't know she was married until nine months later when I found this little guy outside my apartment."

Arlong was watching Shoto as he and Aiko played with Nami. "Kuroobi, I can help you out," he said. "If you need money-,"

"I thank you but no," Kuroobi said. "I need to raise my son my way. Nami offered to help me out as well and I turned her offer down to."

Arlong nodded respecting the decision of his friend. Kuroobi had always been more independent even as a kid so he was not surprised that had not really changed.

"So, when will you be coming back?" Kuroobi asked him.

Arlong looked away. "I-I don't know," he said. "Nami is handling things quite well and I need more time."

Kuroobi said nothing but quietly nodded. It was clear to see that Arlong was going to need a lot of time to get back to normal. "So, what will you do while Nami handles the restaurant?"

Arlong was smiling his eyes on his daughter. "I'm going to be bonding with my little girl. I have a year to make up to her and I plan on doing that big time."

"Feel like being an uncle as well?"

"How can I say no to that?"

~~.~~.~~

After visiting, Kuroobi took it upon himself to call the rest of their friends minus Tiger and told them about Arlong returning home and that he was suffering a severe case of depression.

"If you visit him," he said every call he made. "Play it off that you're there to see Aiko and surprise that he is back."

He stressed the importance of not upsetting Arlong something he really made sure Chew understood or so he thought. Sadly, though it seemed his warning feel on deaf ears.

Nojiko and Chew were first to visit two days after Kuroobi's phone call and the visit was going well until Chew's bad joke. Nami had done research online about the depression and some of the signs. One of them was avoiding sunlight and she did what she could to make Arlong comfortable.

"Nami," Nojiko asked when she stepped into the kitchen to get some refreshments. "Why do you have all the blinds drawn?"

"I did an internet search on Arlong's depression and one of the things he will is sunlight," she said. "So, I keep the blinds drawn."

"It's sad to see him like that," Nojiko said looking into the living room where Arlong sat on the couch.

~~.~~.~~

Arlong was sitting on the couch near the balcony window waiting for Nami and Nojiko to come back in with the refreshments. Chew has excused himself to use the bathroom.

Chew had stepped from the bathroom and he paused at the blinds before he pulled them open. The sunlight landed on Arlong who gave a yelp in surprise and quickly got out of the sun's rays into a dark corner.

"Arlong!" Nami and Nojiko rushed from the kitchen. Nami rushed to her fiancée who was clearly freaking out. "Hush sweetie," she said as she stroked the back of his head. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here."

"Woah dude, afraid you'll burst into flames if the light touches ya?"

Hearing his crack Nami made a beeline to him and slapped him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

"I was just trying to snap him out this mood," Chew said.

"Chew, you could have just set him farther back!" Nami screamed at him tears starting to flow.

"Chew, no sex for six months," Nojiko said as she gave her boyfriend a painful slap.

Chew cowered away from the screaming sisters. Aiko had crawled over to where her father was and only being a baby, she did not understand why her daddy was upset, but she patted him on the leg. Arlong reached down picking her up and held her close to him. Seeing how Arlong was reacting made Chew feel bad about just happened and he thought it would make Arlong laugh or even snap at him as he did in the old days "Nami, I'll call you later," Nojiko said as she herded Chew toward the door. "You make sure Arlong in okay."

Nami nodded as she went back to Arlong who was just holding their daughter. "Arlong," she said gently resting a hand on his arm. "Would you like to go to the bedroom? I'll make sure the curtains are closed and the room is nice and dark." Arlong nodded. "Wait here and I'll come back for you."

Nami made sure the curtains were closed and that no sunlight was in the room. She came back to the living room and she led him to the bedroom. They sit on the bed together with Aiko sitting contently between them resting against her father.

"My aversion to the sun is because the time we were apart, all I saw was the happiness of people during the daytime," Arlong said. "Seeing that reminded me of the happiness I had with you and I couldn't take it. So, I started staying the darkness where it was quiet, and I didn't have to see something I no longer had."

"Arlong," Nami hugs him. "My poor Arlong. You can have your happiness back and soon you'll be able to walk in the warmth and light of the sun."

"I know," he whispered. "I know."

~~.~~.~~

Since Morgans printed the article of Arlong Park and the Baratie going head to head in the Restaurant Wars, the business had increased like mad and Nami knew they had to do something since the restaurant was full almost every night. She decided to talk to Arlong before making any decisions since they were a team.

"Arlong, may I speak with you?" she asked one evening as they got Aiko ready for bed.

"Of course," he said cradling his daughter in his arms. "Are you ready for night-night my little precious one?"

Aiko gave a squeal of laughter as her daddy planted kisses on her belly. Nami smiled as she watched them. Two and half months may have passed and been around his daughter had helped Arlong slowly get through his depression. He still took his medication which was helping him. He laid Aiko down in her crib smiling at her with love.

"You've done a great job as a dad," Nami said as she rested her cheek against his arm.

"I practically raised Shyarly since she was a baby," he said. "I do have the experience of just being a big brother." He looked at her. "So, what do you wish to talk about?"

"Let's go to the living room where we will have some privacy."

"Okay."

They sat on the couch and Arlong looked at her, waiting. "Business has increased greatly for our restaurant," Nami said holding out her cell to him. "We have a slight problem and I recorded this last night so you could see."

Arlong watched the recording eyes widen when he saw the number of customers had increased greatly, but Arlong Park needed more space if the restaurant were to keep going. Nami was correct to say they had a problem. He rubbed his chin thinking as he handed the cell back to Nami.

"I would like you to come to the restaurant," she said.

"Nami, I'm not ready to face everyone," he said.

"We can go on the day we are closed so it's just us."

"Yes, that would be better," he said nodding. "We can discuss what we need to do."

On the day Arlong Park was closed they went to the restaurant going over the problem they faced. They sat in the office talking and weighing their options.

"We have two choices," he said leaning back in his office chair. "We either find a new location or we expand."

"Would either option be good for us?" Nami asked.

"Relocating to a new place would take time and we would lose money along with customers."

Nami nodded in agreement. "So, the only thing we can do is build out?"

"Yes." Seeing her look of concern and worry he reached over patting her hand. "Let me handle those details love. You have enough on your mind as it is."

"Promise me, you won't do anything that would be considered illegal."

Arlong drew a cross over his heart. "I promise I won't my love."

The Restaurant Wars were less than three weeks away and while other newspapers were writing one story after another of the Baratie Morgans focused on Arlong Park and though there had been a delay on the group photo, the man made it up with it by doing certain pieces on those that were making up the team. He made a surprise call one even as well.

Tiger had returned home after a long construction job and true to his word, he never gave Arlong any crap for the stunt he did. The man simply pulled the other into a brotherly hug telling him it was good to have him back with the family. It was in the evening when Arlong and Tiger were relaxing on the couch quietly watching the latest talk on the soon to be a legendary battle between the Baratie and Arlong Park while Nami was making dinner while Aiko was sleeping on her blanket between her daddy and uncle having a nice long playdate with Shoto. It was surprising there were even television programs at all on the whole thing.

"You think is a major sporting event," Tiger said.

"It is in the culinary world," Arlong said as he rose from the couch. "I'm going to check on Nami and see if she wants any help."

"Just behave yourself some," Tiger said with a small chuckle making Arlong want to throw a small pillow at him, but he did not want to wake his sweet little Aiko up.

In the kitchen, Nami feeling very drained as she wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow. She had taken a step back from the stove when she suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Nami!"

Strong arms were catching her and found herself sitting in a chair. Fingers were stroking her cheek and she was looking into sexy ice blue eyes that reflected so much love for her.

"Love are you alright? Are you feeling well?"

"I guess I have been feeling more drained then I thought I was," she admitted.

Arlong went to the refrigerator and return with a bottle of water. "Here," he said resting a hand on hers. "You just sit and rest while I finish dinner."

"Arlong, I can-,"

He shook his head. "You need to rest. You've been babying me long enough and I need to look after you now."

She nodded letting him have his say and it was only then that she took notice of the change in shirts. He was wearing one of his many cabana shirts only this time there was no undershirt. Nami was looking at that naked muscular chest of Arlong and god, she forgot how damn sexy he looked. 'He is still a sexy piece of man meat,' she thought. 'Did I really just consider Arlong man meat? I have been hanging with Nojiko too much.'

Nami sat sipping on the water and watching Arlong. It was clear that he was returning to his old self and deep down she was glad he was getting better. "If you don't mind, I will go out and sit on the couch," she said.

"Okay," he said looking at her giving her a wink which made Nami blush.

She had barely taken a step when Arlong much to her surprised gave her a light smack on her ass causing her to cry out in surprise. Nami looked at him as he gave her a shark tooth grin. "You bad shark," she said.

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

~~.~~.~~

Nami had barely sat down when there was a knock at the door. Tiger rose and answered the door to find Morgans standing there. "Evening sir," Morgans said. "Is this the home of Miss Nami?"

Nami stood up. "Morgans, it is good to see you again. Please come in."

"Thank you, my dear," Morgans said just as Arlong stepped from the kitchen. Seeing him Morgans held out a hand to which Arlong was slow to take a hold of. "A pleasure to finally meet you, sir."

Arlong just nodded before he quietly excused himself returning to the kitchen.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Nami asked.

"I know I said I wanted to do a group photo and I had yet to do that," Morgans said. "So, I wanted to talk to you about arranging a time so we may do that."

"Well," Nami said.

"A day."

She looked toward Arlong as he stood with the archway of the kitchen. His expression was neutral as she waited for him to continue.

"A day," Morgans said.

Arlong nodded. "We just need a day to let the staff know so they can be there. Nami would morning or afternoon be better for Morgans?"

"Early afternoon if that is alright," she said looking at the newspaperman.

"I am fine with that," Morgans replied cheerfully before he removed a business card handing it to Nami. "Just give me a ring and we'll set a date and time."

Morgans bid them a polite goodbye before leaving. Nami watched her love return to the kitchen to finish dinner. Have been in Arlong Park helped some? She hoped it had.

A Few days later…

"Arlong, we don't want to be late," Nami said to him through the closed door of the master bath.

"We won't. Chew I would put money on him being late," came Arlong's reply. "Check with your sister and make sure the dumbass is awake and hopefully damn showered."

"Okay," Nami picks up Aiko who is wearing a cute flower pattern dress and looking just beyond cute. She giggles as her mother rubs noses with her. "You are the cutest little girl in the whole world, yes you are." She goes out to the kitchen and speed dials her sister up.

"Hello," Nojiko said sound very tired.

"Sis, it's me," Nami said placing the call on speaker. "Is Chew up and ready? Today is the group photo and he needs to be there in an hour."

"That's today?!"

"Yeah, I sent you a text last night reminding you."

"OH MY GOD! Chew! CHEW WAKE UP!"

"Don't tell me he is still asleep."

Nami looked up and was in for a big surprise. Arlong was wearing his old normal look and looking sexier than ever to her. "He is."

"I'll get his ass up," he muttered taking the phone and stepping out onto the balcony. Nami still heard him though. "CHEW, GET YOUR DAMN LAZY ASS UP NOW BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOU OUT OF IT!"

He had no sooner handed the phone back when there was a loud crash followed by a lot of swearing. "Dude you are a such a mother fu-,"

There was a loud smack followed by, "Chew, I told you to stop swearing over the phone. Aiko may be near and doesn't need to hear her uncle's foul mouth."

"Make sure Chew is there," Nami said. "We're leaving in a few minutes ourselves." She ended the call before sighing. "Well that we didn't need."

Arlong was smirking in total satisfaction at the result.

"Dada! Dadadada!"

Aiko was becoming so hyper at the sight of her father that Nami handed her to Arlong who was delighted to hold his baby girl. He nuzzled Aiko who laughed at being tickled by her daddy's nose rings. Nami had feared that their daughter would have grabbed her daddy's nose rings but not once had Aiko done that.

"If we don't get going, we will be late," Nami said gently. "Ohno!"

Arlong looked at her. "What is it?"

"The design for the flag to be used during the competition. I forgot to have it made."

Arlong gave a small chuckle before he went to their bedroom returning with a tan padded envelope. "We have one," he said keeping the envelope out of Nami's reach. "You can wait to see it."

"No fair." Nami pouted a little which only made her fiancée chuckle more.

"Trust me, you will like it since I had made two years ago," Arlong said. "Finally, it is going to be seen."

~~.~~.~~

"BOSS!" The staff yelled the moment they saw him.

Nami had feared they might rush but Kuroobi was keeping every one of them in line having, also reminded them that Arlong was still recovering from his depression. Nami was just grateful that Arlong was able to be in the sun again.

"Boss are you coming back soon?" asked one of younger servers.

Arlong shook his head. "I'm not ready to come back and besides you have Nami unless you all have a complaint about her being the boss." There was a quick response of no following that. Arlong took notice of one thing missing. "Where's Genzo?"

"He quit two days after you left," Kuroobi said as he checked that Shoto's T-shirt was looking nice and that there were no wrinkles.

"No loss then," Arlong said glad to be rid of a headache. "Hope he found something better."

"He became the new mayor in a local village," Nami said as she joined her fiancée.

Morgans soon arrived with his photographer just as Chew arrived with Nojiko. Arlong gave him a silent look and the blonde gave an innocent grin. He knew he almost arrived late.

"My, this is a huge group," Morgans said seeing the catering and regular staff altogether.

"We can split them if you like," Arlong said. "The catering crew wanted to be here."

Morgans was happy with the idea and Nami had the catering crew move off to the side until it was their turn.

"Where's the flag?" asked their main cook. "It should be in the photo. The Baratie's bunch did one."

"I had one made way back," Arlong said with a light chuckle as he removed a black cloth from the envelope he carried.

He had Kuroobi help him as he unfolded it, and everyone was able to see the flag's design. It was that of a red saw-nosed shark that was turned to the left with its tail curving inward. Around the shark was a semi-oval with three curves emitting from it.

"That's a mean looking mother of a shark," Chew said. "Just missing the crossbones for it."

Morgans was delighted at the very sight of it and already he was playing the design off in his head for the photo's headline. He had his photographer take several shots before he thanked everyone. That evening was a special issue of the World Economic News with two photos showing the restaurant staff and the catering crew of Arlong Park with Arlong along with Nami holding their daughter in standing behind the symbol of Arlong Park. The only one not happy was Sanji when he saw the photos. Nami deserved better than that shitty bastard Arlong.

~~.~~.~~

The day of the Restaurant Wars was a cloudy day as the heavens were showing no favor to those in the competition. Arlong sat in the tent that was assigned to Arlong Park keeping a watchful eye of his daughter and Shotokan. Nami entered to check on him since this was his first real day being among a crowd of people and was a little worried.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Nami asked as she crouched next to his folding chair.

"I'm fine," he said patting her hand. "This is your moment of glory and I'm more than happy to be here to support you."

"We haven't won it yet."

"True, but it was you who gave Arlong Park the chance to enter and so this is your glory. Now go out there and show them that you and this restaurant are a place not to mess with."

Nami smiled before she gave him a deep passionate kiss that made Arlong weak in his knees and he grateful he was already sitting or his might have given out. She caressed his cheek before stepped out to join the team for the ceremony of introductions. The tents for the competitors had a huge monitor screen for them to watch the whole competition giving Arlong a nice relaxing view to watch the whole thing.

"You really have the nerve to come here after what you did to Nami-swan."

Arlong sighed. He should have known that Sanji would come after him. "What happened with Nami and me, is between us," he said.

"You can never make her happy as I can," Sanji said as he stepped past Arlong's chair to squat before Aiko was happily playing with a small metal saucepan. "I can be a far better father to this little angel than you, you bastard."

Arlong felt his anger starting to rise to the surface. "You?!" he said. "You could never do that. You could never be faithful to her like I have been. You are the type of man who will forever chase beautiful women never being to remain devoted to one. "

Sanji looked at Arlong with a hateful look just as Aiko for who knows whatever the reason swung the saucepan, hitting Sanji square in the groin area. Sanji let out a scream as he fell over on his side grabbing himself. Arlong sat there for a moment or two before he burst out laughing as Aiko clapped her hands while Shotokan laughed.

~~.~~.~~

Restaurant upon restaurant was slowly eliminated in the competition as both the Baratie and Arlong Park eliminated them. Finally, it came down to the most awaited battle ever, Arlong Park against the Baratie. Before the final battle that would name the winner for that year's Restaurant, everyone took a well-deserved break. Nami entered the tent to check on her beloved and their daughter and found them both sleeping peacefully with Arlong holding Aiko on his lap. Seeing that was enough for her to take a photo or two with her cell so she had a precious memory.

"Arlong," she said as she gently shook his arm and he slowly woke up.

"Hm?" Arlong blinked some as he woke up. "Nami? I haven't missed that, much have I?"

"No," she told him. "We're in the finals against the Baratie which happens in two hours. Is everything okay with you?"

Arlong smiled before he told what happened with Sanji. Nami looked surprised and before she could say anything there was laughter. A lot of laughter. The couple looked toward the monitor where highlights were being shown and sure enough the whole incident with Sanji being nailed in the family jewels was being shown.

Laughter echoed from every tent that there as well as the spectators. Sanji was humiliated while Zeff found it very amusing. Kuroobi and Chew were laughing harder than the rest of their team. Nami could help but laugh and it only became worse when it was shown again in slow motion. Sanji wanted to die while he stood next to Zoro who laughing so hard that it was surprising that he did not spill his beer. Somewhere in the back of food vendors came Luffy's laughter and Sanji was seeing red.

"THAT SHITTY RESTAURANT IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!" Sanji screamed.

This only made Zoro laugh harder and he put his beer down before he spilled it.

"Shut up moss head!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who got hit in the balls by a one-year-old," Zoro said between fits of laughter.

"FUCK OFF ZORO!"

~~.~~.~~

"Here we go, folks!" The announcer said as the final was ready to start. "We have seen plenty of new competitors for this year's Restaurant War and here we at the final. Who will be crowned the winner? We have the returning champion restaurant who has remained undefeated for the past ten years, The Baratie! Their challenger this year is another legendary restaurant in their own making, Arlong Park!"

The thundering applause from the spectators was overwhelming followed by the stamping of feet which almost sounded like thunder. The announcer was smiling enjoying the reactions of the crowd.

"Now in the past the finals there has always been a selected dish to be created in the finals," the announcer said. "This year however it has been decided that the finalists shall create the signature dish that made them famous!"

Nami felt a nervous fire go through her. A signature dish that made them famous. Arlong Park never really had one. In truth, it never had been that brought more customers it had been her. A single mother who after giving birth still had an attractive form. What should they do? The whole team was looking at each other their thoughts all the same. They were dead in the water and what made it worst was Sanji who they were going to face in this round.

Arlong quiet took his place by Nami with Aiko in his arms just as she looked at him fear reflecting in her eyes. The restaurant was on in this because of her and they were on the verge of losing. She was close to tears before Arlong shifted his attention to her.

"Do recall that pasta dish?" he asked.

"What?"

"It had seafood in it, remember?" Arlong said calmly.

"Yes, but we served that during one of our catering events not at the restaurant," Nami said.

Arlong nodded. "A signature dish," he said. "That announcer never said it had to be a restaurant one."

Nami's eyes widen at the realization of what Arlong was suggesting. It was their loophole and they had a trump card they could play. Rey, the cater cook had stated one time having worked in restaurants but had called it quits. He returned as their cater cook and his seafood pasta dish which was made with baby squid, lobster, crab, jumbo grilled shrimp, cremini mushrooms, linguine, and marina cream, had at one time been famous at one of the restaurants he once worked for.

"Rey," Nami said. "You're up for this."

The old cook nodded and stepped up onto the platform rolling up his sleeves. Sanji looked over at him before he scoffed some. The best cook Arlong Park had was the cater cook? Sanji knew the Baratie would remain undefeated.

"Looks like Sanji is making his seafood pilaf," Nami said.

Arlong nodded, "Which one is he making though?"

"That is a good question," Nami said as she took Aiko from him. She quietly walked over to Sanji and decided to use her charm on him which was not hard when it came to him. "Sanji-kun?"

Sanji turned and seeing it was Nami was immediately her willing love slave. "Ah, Nami-swan," he said becoming putty in her hands.

Kuroobi and Chew stood next to their lifelong friend surprise how calm Arlong was. "Dude, are you worried?" Chew asked.

Arlong gave a small amused chuckle. "Nope," he said. "Nami knows what she is doing, and she is getting us a little inside information."

Kuroobi raised an eyebrow to that, "Inside information?"

"We know Sanji is going to make a seafood pilaf," he said. "We just need to know which one he is doing."

Chew leaned forward some. "Wouldn't that be cheating?" he asked.

Kuroobi face palmed as Arlong rolled his eyes. There were times Chew really was a dumbass.

Nami on the other hand was sweet-talking Sanji while letting him fuss over Aiko. "So, you're going to be making a seafood pilaf?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," Sanji said while he fussed over Aiko. "You're such a sweet little cutie."

"I know there are different ones," Nami said batting her eyes at him. "Which one are you planning on doing?"

"For you, my sweet Nami-swan," Sanji said almost drooling. "I will make the Greek one."

"Thank you," she said leaning in enough to plant a kiss on his cheek which caused him to faint.

She quietly returned to her team with a victorious smile. Arlong chuckled, "He sang like a little songbird, didn't he?"

"Of course," Nami said. "He is doing a Greek seafood pilaf."

Arlong said nothing as he gave a small nod. For now, it was up to Rey to outdo Sanji and he was already watching to see what Sanji was going to do. He heard what was said so he knew he had to up his game especially he knew the reputation the Baratie had and the great cooks that worked there.

"Alright," the announcer said. "Let's get cooking!"

From the stands came a roar of excitement and many were cheering for the Baratie. Nami and the others were not surprised since they were the underdogs in this battle. She looked at Arlong who remained calm and seeing her worried look, he gave her a reassuring smile. He had faith in her and their team.

"We have this," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders keeping her close.

Arlong's move caused Sanji to be distracted long enough to break his concentration and it caused him to slice his finger some. He cursed as his finger started bleeding.

"Wow! Baratie's cook, Sanji has just injured himself," the announcer said. "The medical team is coming to him and taking him off the stage so they can take care of that."

Sanji's little accident gave Arlong Park a small edge on time. Rey did not slow down as he sliced up baby squid for his dish. It was clear to all that he was focused on the dish before him. Sanji finally returned looking non to happy as he went to work knowing he needed to make up the lost time.

"Sanji is really making up for that early accident," the announcer said. "While the carter cook for Arlong Park is staying at a nice steady pace."

Everyone watched as both cooks showed off their skills. Rey never once looked over toward Sanji as he stirred his sauce. Sanji sautéed his onions before he added the minced garlic. The air was filled with the delicious aroma of the dishes that were being made by the cooks. Finally, their dishes plated and placed before the judges did both cooks step back. No one dared to breathe or speak as the judges ate and talked among themselves. After a long grueling five minutes, the judges made their decision and the announcer nodded.

"Now to crown this year's champion," he said opening the envelope. "This year's champion is…Arlong Park!"

The announcement took everyone by surprise before the team of Arlong Park celebrated their victory. It was wild yelling and cheering as well as whistling. Nami was still in shock. They did it! She gave a squeal of surprise as Kuroobi and Chew hoisted her onto their shoulders. The young woman looked toward Arlong who was smiling with pride at her. The restaurant got here because of her and in truth, this was her moment.

~~.~~.~~

That night was the biggest celebration ever seen as Arlong Park was open for the celebration party that had followed. Arlong had stayed in the office needing some quiet after the events of the day. He leaned back in the office chair closing his eyes.

"Arlong, are you alright? Do you want to go home?"

He opened his eyes as Nami came in with a cup of soda and a small plate of food. "I'm fine," he said. "Just feeling a little tired from all the excitement of the day."

"You really took a chance being among a crowd of people and you did very well," Nami said placing the food and cup down on the desk before him. "You take your medicine yet?"

"Earlier in the day I did," he said sitting up some guiding Nami to sit on his lap. "Been a while since I've held you like this."

Nami wrapped her arms around his neck resting against him. "It's been a long time for a lot of things."

Arlong shifted his attention to the ring on her finger. "Next month," he said.

"What?"

"Let's get married next month," Arlong said. "We've waited long enough, and I want to make it official now."

"You're serious?"

"As serious as the day we kissed," he said cupping a hand to her cheek. "I want to kiss you like that again."

Nami smiled as she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and full of love. "I love you," Nami whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too," Arlong said.

The following month…

Arlong and Nami's wedding was small and private with only a few people there Nojiko being one of them. Kuroobi promised to look after Aiko while the two went on their honeymoon which was a relief for the pair. Instead of a big and expensive honeymoon, they decided to spend the time at Arlong's hometown where Nami and Shyarly finally met.

"The biggest talk in the town has been that win," Shyarly said. "Taking down Zeff and the Baratie is no small feat, brother."

"It was Nami's win," Arlong said during dinner that night. "She made Arlong Park what it is now, so all the credit goes to her."

Nami blushed a deep red. "You deserve some of the credit to," she said. "You finally got over your depression enough to be there for us and having you there was what we needed."

Shyarly smiled seeing her brother finally happy after a year of sorrow and pain. "So, what do you plan to do once you get home?"

Leaning back in his chair some and thinking for a moment before he answered. "The biggest thing we will need to focus on will be finding a bigger home," Arlong said. "The apartment is not a place to raise a family."

"Do you know what you want?" Shyarly asked.

"A nice big home where I can have a small tangerine orchard with room for Aiko to play and perhaps a pool if possible," Nami said.

"We won't find anything like in the city may be in the suburbs," Arlong said. "If we're lucky."

"I know you and you'll find the perfect home for our family," Nami said with a smile.

~~.~~.~~

Just before sunset Arlong and Nami with Shyarly went to the cemetery to visit the grave of the only woman that he called his mother. Arlong had not been there since the day of her funeral. It was hard for both brother and sister to look at the marker of their mother remembering how she was taken away from them. After paying their respects and placing flowers before Nagusame's marker they started back to the jeep when Arlong stopped. There was a gentle breeze and he swore he heard his mother's voice.

"_Arlong, you are going to find a very special girl."_

"_How do you know I'm going to find someone like that?"_

He felt a tightening in his chest as he remembered her words. "Your heart will tell you when you do," he said. Arlong looked up as the air was filled with cherry blossoms that blew from some nearby trees. "I did find her, mom. You were right. I found my special girl."

**So Arlong Park beat the Baratie in the Restaurant Wars and Arlong and Nami are finally married. Also, a big thanks to BXE who once more helped me when I needed it. So, remember to Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

Epilogue

**I do not own One Piece! That will always belong to Eiichiro Oda! **

~~Four years later~~

Arlong sighed as he once more looked through the realty section of the paper. How the hell was it so hard to find a suitable home for his family?

"I know that look," Jimbei said as entered Arlong's office taking a seat across from him. "Nothing catching your eye yet?"

"No," Arlong said. "I think I find something promising only to find something that I or Nami won't like. This is frustrating."

Jimbei thought for a moment. "Would you be opposed to a home that would need a complete rebuild?" he asked.

Arlong looked at him clearly interested. "I'm listening."

Jimbei pulled his phone out and pulled up some photos he had taken before he placed the cell down on the desk. "Tiger and I found this place a few days and did some inquires on it."

Arlong scrolled through the photos slowly and carefully as he studied them. "This is near where Nami grew up isn't it?" he asked.

"Across the river actually," Jimbei said. "There was that big fire a year or so ago, remember?"

Arlong nodded. It was big news when it happened and of course, Nami and Nojiko were both afraid for their mother since it appeared the fire was awfully close to their old neighborhood. The fire had destroyed many homes and it is still unknown how the fire had actually started. The photos of the home showed damage and it was clear that it would have to be torn down and rebuilt completely.

"The properties are rumored to be going up for sale and knowing what you and Nami had been looking for, we figured you might be interested," Jimbei said.

Arlong was extremely interested especially if certain properties were going to be available for purchase and the odds were good, he might be able to buy what he wanted. "You know who the realtor is?" he asked.

Jimbei nodded. "I have his number right here," he said holding up the man's business card.

Taking the card Arlong had to laugh. "I know him," he said. "I bought this place from him. So, I'll have no problems getting what I want."

A phone call later, Arlong bought what he wanted for a very reasonable price and the realtor stopped by an hour later to close the deal, leaving with payment in full as well. Arlong decided not to tell Nami instead he wanted to surprise her with a new home.

~~.~~.~~

It was a few weeks later that Arlong and Nami had to deal with one of Chew's bad ideas. It was during dinner that they learned what Chew had decided to teach Aiko. Since Arlong had returned to being the boss for the restaurant, Nami was able to focus on her dream of becoming a navigator. It was a surprise when she became a navigator for hire, a job that paid quite well.

So Arlong and Nami were talking about how both their days were when Tiger asked if Aiko had learned anything new in kindergarten.

"Not really, but I did learn a new word," she said.

"What was that?" Tiger asked.

"Fuck," Aiko said proudly.

All conversation ceased as Along, Nami and Tiger looked at the little girl in shock. Aiko seemed unfazed by what she said sat looking so proud over herself.

"Aiko where did you learn such a word?" Nami asked.

Arlong had a damn good guess where and who had taught their daughter such a thing. He was so going to kick Chew's ass for it.

"Uncle Chew taught me!" was Aiko's happy response.

Arlong was more than ready to get and go over to Nojiko's apartment and murder Chew for this stunt.

"That dumb-," he started to say.

"Arlong," Nami said stopping him before he could finish. She turned to her daughter. "Sweetie, that word you learned is very bad."

"Why is it bad mommy?" she asked innocently.

"It is bad because good little is not supposed to say such things," Arlong said. "I thought you were our good little girl."

Hearing her daddy say that was enough to make Aiko gasp and tear came to her eyes. "I am your good little girl! I am! I really am! I promise daddy!"

Nami planted a kiss on their daughter's head. "We know you are," she said gently. "Now promise us you will never say that word again."

"Or any other bad words your uncle tries teaching you," Tiger added.

"I promise! I promise!" Aiko said nodding.

"If your uncle tries to teach you any more bad words," Arlong said looking sternly at his daughter. "You tell him he is not allowed to teach you anything bad to you and if he tries, you tell Aunt Nojiko. Understood?"

"Yes daddy, I tell Auntie Nojiko that's being bad," his daughter said before she frowned. "Daddy, if Uncle Chew is bad, does that mean he gets a time out?"

Arlong roared with laughter at that as Nami smiled in amusement. Even Tiger sat there laughing as he slapped his knee. "That will depend on what Aunt Nojiko does," Arlong said still laughing some. Aiko not utterly understanding nods at her father's information. Still seeing some tears, he gives his lap a pat, "Now come so Daddy can give you a hug."

Aiko jumps from her chair and runs over to her daddy's chair. Arlong picks her up and hugs her close giving her kisses which causes the girl to laugh because his nose rings tickled her. Arlong cuddles her close. "I love you guppy."

"I love you, Daddy."

~~.~~.~~

"Daddy, can we go visit the toy store?" Aiko asked the moment they walked into the mall.

"Aiko, we are not here for that," Arlong said. "We're here to see the bridal show with Aunt Nojiko and Uncle Chew."

"Please," Aiko pleaded using her cute little puppy eye look.

"Aiko, you heard your daddy," Nami said firmly.

"Let me take her," Tiger said. "I want to look around, so I don't mind looking after my little niece."

Nami and Arlong looked at each other both knowing would get fussy after a while. "Okay," Arlong said. "Aiko, you listen to your uncle and do not give him any trouble."

"Yes daddy," the little girl said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, little brother," Tiger said as he took Aiko from Arlong. "You two have fun was that little mall event."

Nojiko was already waiting for them, but what Arlong found interesting that Chew was nowhere to be seen? Now, where did he go? "Where is Chew?" he asked.

"He decided to go and visit the gaming store," Nojiko said. "He said something about some new game coming out and wanted to check it out."

'_A damn video game is more important than being with Nojiko?' _Nami thought angrily. _'I can't believe this.'_

Arlong saw the look in Nami's eyes. Chew was in deep shit for this. "I'll go and bring him back here," he said before he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'll give him a kick in the ass as well."

Arlong found the gaming store and sure enough, there was Chew. He sighed as he walked up behind his friend. "A stupid game? Really?" he muttered to Chew.

Chew jumped some not really expecting for Arlong to be behind him. "Dude, you almost gave me a heart attack," he said.

"Pity," he said. "How come you here and not with Nojiko?"

Chew rolled his eyes. "My favorite game has just released the next part and I just couldn't pass up on getting it," he said.

Arlong's eye twitch. Was he damn serious? "A game?" he said. "A game is more important than being with your girlfriend?"

"It a bridal show," Chew said with a boring tone. "A boring stupid show for women who are just want to have their so-called dream wedding."

"Something your girlfriend is at," Arlong said before he grabbed Chew by the back of his shirt. "And like or not, you're going."

"Dude, my game-,"

"It can damn wait," Arlong snapped at him. "You're dating Nojiko and you're going to learn what it means to be a supportive boyfriend, you damn dumbass."

"That is so unfair," whined Chew as he was dragged back to the bridal show.

"Shut up," Arlong growled.

Chew sulked as he and Arlong joined Nami and Nojiko for the Bridal show. It did not help that Nami gave earful about him choosing a stupid video game over her sister and she did not forget about him teaching Aiko the word fuck, so he also got a lot more of an earful over that. Never had Chew been so glad for the bridal show to be over, but over it was past the closing time of the mall, and every store was now closed.

"Baby, what is the matter?" Nojiko asked as they walked with Arlong, Nami, and Tiger who was carrying a sleeping Aiko through the lite parking lot of the mall.

"I missed out on the sale on the newest part of my favorite because of two certain people," he grumbled as he glared at Arlong and Nami's back. "It is so unfair!"

Nojiko reached into her large shoulder pulling out a familiar-looking package and held it up to Chew. "It wasn't this game, was it?"

Chew's eyes grew as he stared at the newest release of his favorite video game and he happily took it from his girlfriend's hands. "How…when…when did you get this?!" his voice came out in a small squeak.

"Just after we arrived and you needed to use the bathroom," Nojiko said with a light laugh. "Did you think I didn't know it was coming out? I've played and beaten the first one like twenty times."

Chew looked at Nojiko in surprise. His girlfriend was a hardcore gamer like he was? "You? No way," he said.

"Way," she said with a laugh. "I hope you are forgetting your ass handed to you, mister."

"That is so not happening," Chew said happily. "I will so totally own you."

~~.~~.~~

The month of May was slowly coming to an end and so far, the construction of the new house was going along which pleased Arlong greatly. He bought a total of four fire damage which only three were to severely damaged to be saved so they were torn down and removed. The home that was savable had much to Arlong's surprise had a built-in heated pool and was near a small group tangerine trees that had so how escaped the fires. Two things Nami had wanted and Arlong made sure both were tended to.

"So how is the building project going?" Tiger asked. He was the only other one besides Jimbei that knew of Arlong's surprise for Nami.

"Very well," Arlong said as he and Tiger relaxed out on the balcony one evening. "Beginning of next year, it should be finished and move-in ready. I for one will be glad. Aiko really needs her own room."

Tiger nodded. Aiko having no room of her own slept in the bed with her parents which did not help if Arlong and Nami wanted some alone time and only then did she spend the night with her Aunt Nojiko and Uncle Chew. The two men were still talking and joking some when Nami stepped out to join them.

"I'm late," she said as she sat on her husband's lap.

Arlong glanced at his cell phone which lay on the small glass patio table between Tiger and him. "Nami, you are not late," he said. "You're home a few minutes early, but I am not complaining."

Tiger looked at Nami before he looked at his little brother. "Arlong, she does not mean that late. Nam means the other late."

Arlong sat there looking a little confused when the truth sank in and he looked at his wife shock clearly written on his face. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

**So, this brings Life is a Highway to its official end. I want to thank BXE for being a good friend and being there whether it was proofreading a scene or even tossing an idea or two around when needed. So, remember to Read and Review.**


End file.
